What If I Can't?
by JustCallMeMarly
Summary: FINISHED! A marriage. A history. An attraction. Which one has her heart... her loyalty? A Carly centric story...
1. Part I

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything… standard disclaimer. _

_Brief author's note: I'll keep it short and sweet. I began this right after the September 16th episode because at the end, my mind took off on it's own continuation. The subsequent episodes were written well and I did like them, but I tweaked them a bit and added some missing scenes to fit with my plot and the way I think things SHOULD go… Enjoy! _

**_O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O  
One grows accustomed to being praised,  
_****_or being blamed, or being advised,  
_****_but it is unusual to be understood.  
_**_– _**_E.M. Forster  
O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O_**

What If I Can't?

Carly Corinthos walked slowly out of the building. Her heart was heavy, she was tired, her arms and legs hurt… the list could go on. But then, a tumble down a cliff might do that. She laid a protective hand over her protruding belly.

"It's alright, baby. You're all right. I'm all right. Everything is just fine," she said as she walked slowly down the sidewalk. Carly knew she was saying it more for her benefit than anything else. She was trying to calm her nerves, slow the blood flow down, take a deep breath. It had been an experience. No, not the almost falling off a cliff into a dark oblivion… again. But the being rescued by someone other than Jason, or her husband. And if she really thought about it… her husband had never really saved her. It had always been Jason or herself. Jason had been the one to believe, steadfastly, that Ric had taken her. He had been the one to continuously search for her. He had been the one to rush in the door to carry her out of Alcazar's holding. Sonny had been the one to make the deals with the Feds to find her, yet Jason was the one who believed. He had jeopardized his relationship with Sonny time and time again to find her. But all of those facts… they didn't astound her near enough as the fact that she had found relief in the arms of Lorenzo Alcazar. She had felt safe… she had felt cared for. And for that moment, all she could think about was him. How she'd unwittingly found faith in those amazing blue eyes.

"No, Carly. You can't think like that!" she scolded herself. She shook her head as she made her way towards home. As she cast a fleeting look over her shoulder, she felt two arms grasp her by the shoulders. Her head whipped around as fear overtook her and her arms came up ready to defend herself. A hand caught her swinging fist.

"Easy, Carly… it's just me," a smooth, soft voice soothed. With a sigh, she relaxed in the grip.

"Jason… God, you scared me," she said. Jason's observant eyes ran over her.

"Carly, are you hurt?" he asked. Carly let out a little chuckle.

"No, Jase. I'm not hurt," she told her friend. Jason's brow lifted as he brought the hand that was still held in his grip up for both of them to see.

"Then how did this happen?" he asked. Carly looked to where he was indicating. Three of her perfectly manicured nails were broken off to the nub. Carly shrugged.

"And these?" he asked again, indicating rough red marks around her wrists where Lorenzo had been able to grab a hold of her to pull her to safety. Carly shrugged again.

"Carly…" he said, breaking off as he realized that they were standing a few blocks away from where Alcazar lived. "… What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, Jase," she said quickly, panic flaring in her chest. If Jase knew that she'd come from Lorenzo's, he'd tell Sonny… and they'd kill him. Jason's blue gaze became angry.

"If he touched you…" he started before Carly laid a hand on the angry man's chest. Carly knew who 'he' was and she should have known that Jason would figure her out somehow.

"Nobody touched me, Jason," she defended. Jason looked as if didn't believe her.

"Then what happened?" he asked, his arms crossing across his chest. Don't tell him the truth, Carly. It will only kill him. Protect Courtney! Protect Jason!

"God, Jason, could you just leave it alone?" she asked. "Nothing happened. I just had a fall. And I don't want you telling Sonny… he'll only have a fit. It wasn't serious!" Jason was stony silent again. It betrayed his anger only to those who knew him well.

"Carly… everything is serious right now. You have to be careful, for the baby. You came so close to losing it before, it could happen again," he scolded. Carly smiled warmly at the man in front of her as she laid her hand on her stomach.

"Jason, nothing will happen to this child. I've fought too hard to let anything happen. I've been kidnapped and chained to a wall… I'm not going to let a simple little trip affect anything. I won't let it," she said fiercely. Jason smiled a little as he took her hand and placed the other on top of it.

"Just promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks," he said. Carly rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"I promise, Jase. Now, you were on your way somewhere," she prompted. Jason smiled again.

"Yeah, I'm going to find Courtney," he said. Carly frowned.

"She wasn't in the penthouse?" she asked. Jason shook his head.

"No, she went over to the hospital to see Elizabeth," he said. Did she tell you she was the one that ran Elizabeth Lansing down?…It was an accident… I doubt she even knew she hit Elizabeth Lorenzo's words rang in her head. Shaking herself out of the memory, she smiled at Jason.

"Well, tell her I'll see her later, okay?" she asked. Jason nodded.

"You'd better get back. Sonny's upset that he couldn't find you. And he knows you're going to try to lie your way out of it. I told him he shouldn't fight with you," he warned as he squeezed her hand. Carly nodded.

"What would I do without you?" she asked with a thankful smile. Jason shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't know," he answered. She laughed as she playfully swatted his shoulder.

"Get out of here. Go find Courtney," she said. Jason smiled once more before he headed off. Carly shook her head as she watched him go. With a sigh, she turned and continued towards the penthouse.


	2. Part II

"Why don't you tell me where you really were?" Sonny's voice broke the silence. Carly just looked at her husband. With a heavy sigh, she turned away and set her purse on the desk.

"Carly?" he asked again, anger rising in his voice. _Are you afraid of your husband?_ The voice sang in her ear causing her to hesitate in turning to look at Sonny.

"What Sonny?" she asked, letting her exhaustion seep into her voice. She didn't want to have this conversation. She knew exactly where it was going to go. If she told the whole truth, Sonny, Courtney and Jason would all be hurt and Sonny would go after Lorenzo. If she told half of the truth, Sonny would go after Lorenzo. If she lied, there would be a long, drawn out fight about lying, trust and love. She wasn't up for any of them.

"I asked you where you were," he said, sitting against the back of the couch and crossing his arms.

"Sonny, I'm tired, okay? I just wanted some alone time and I went for a walk. And now, I just want to go to bed," she said. It was at that moment that she realized that she had left her jacket at Lorenzo's. Well, she was out a jacket because she wasn't going back there. Ever.

"Well, that tells me a lot, Carly," he said. Carly's eyes flared with anger at his subtle insinuation.

"And what, pray tell, does that tell you, Sonny?" she spat out. He stood up and pointed an angry finger at her.

"It tells me you're lying, Carly! That you have no intention of telling me the truth! It tells me that we… _you_… are letting this marriage slip back to where it was months ago," he yelled. Carly closed her eyes, holding back tears. She was not going to cry. Silence fell over the room as Sonny glared angrily at her.

"What's it going to be, Carly?" Sonny asked. _Why is it that she has to be the one that has to change so drastically? _Carly crossed her arms and looked to the floor.

"Fine, Sonny. I'll tell you what you _already_ know. I lied. Okay? Does that satisfy you?" she asked as she began walking to the stairs. Sonny's hand shot out and gripped her arm. It was uncommonly tight. She tried to shake her arm loose, but his grip stayed.

"No, Carly. That does _not_ satisfy me. I want to know where you went," he said tightly. Carly looked at his hand on her arm, a tear finally escaping out of the corner of her eye.

"I… I was at Alcazar's," she said softly. She winced as his grip tightened even more, hurting her. His face was a picture of furious shock.

"You… you went to Alcazar's! A man who kidnapped you and… and held you hostage! A man who obviously wants you!" Sonny yelled, flinging her arm away from him and turning away from her. Tears ran freely down her face as she rubbed her arm gingerly. Sonny suddenly turned back to face her. "You were there when Jason and I came in looking for you, weren't you?" Carly opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked down to her feet.

"Weren't you!" Sonny yelled again. Carly nodded before looking back up at her irate husband.

"Yes, I was," she admitted, her chin lifting. "I went there because…" Sonny whipped his hand in the air.

"I don't care why you were there, Carly! All that matters was that you _were_ there, in another man's house, and you _hid_ from me! Your _husband_!" he ranted. Carly's tears were now angry tears.

"Screw you, Sonny! I know exactly what you're trying to say!" she fired back. "I went there because of Courtney!"

"I don't care!" Sonny exclaimed before rubbing the bridge of his nose. Carly's shock turned to a frown.

"Well, you should. I was trying to save Courtney, and to protect you and Jason. Lorenzo… Alcazar… he claimed that he saw Courtney run down Elizabeth. He had her car, so I went to meet him. I told him to give it to me, and he did," she said. Sonny's eyes had flared again.

"And what did you do with the car that _Lorenzo_ gave you?" he asked, the other man's name dripping acidly off his tongue. Carly reached up to wipe the tears from her face as she sat her tired frame down on the couch.

"I took it to the steepest part of Salisbury Point… I figured that if I put the car into neutral that it would slide over the point and into the water by itself. It did," she said with a satisfied look. Sonny looked shocked as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"You put Courtney's car at the bottom of the lake?" he asked. Carly nodded.

"So, why were you at Alcazar's?" he asked suspiciously. Carly looked down at her now-folded hands.

"Because I slipped…" she said.

"You _what_?" Sonny asked.

"I slipped!" she almost yelled. "The dirt was loose, and I couldn't get my footing. I… anyways, Alcazar was there to help me… he wanted to make sure I got home okay. So he brought me to his place so that I could clean up a little before I came back here." Sonny was silent as Carly's voice trailed off. He continued to look at her for a few seconds more before speaking his mind.

"You… endangered the life of our child, Carly," he said with a menacing softness. Carly's eyes shot to his.

"I took a risk, Sonny… I know that…"

"No, Carly! You stupidly endangered the life of our child. You endangered that innocent life to do something that _I_ could have done! You trusted another man over me!" he yelled. Carly shot up out of her seat.

"Is that what this is all about, Sonny? Your bruised ego? Your slighted manhood? The embarrassment that your wife didn't come to your sure-fired manliness? Because if it is, then this argument is over. It simply isn't worth it," she said as she started walking back to the stairs. She turned back as she reached the bottom of the steps. "I fixed this Sonny. I fixed this and tried to avoid involving you. I'm sorry if that hurts you. But I'm not sorry I did it. I did it to avoid causing you more pain when you realized what happened to Courtney." Sonny's eyes met hers. For the first time since she walked through the penthouse door, they didn't have a trace of anger in them. They just looked sad.

"Carly, you went over my head. You… you kept things from me…" he said, being cut off as Jason walked through the penthouse door. Carly and Sonny both turned to look at him. The man noted Carly's puffy eyes and Sonny's weary look.

"I know you guys are in the middle of something, but I really need to talk to you," he told Sonny. Sonny looked to his wife, who was now stepping towards Jason. His eyes turned to meet Jason's.

"Is it about Courtney?" he asked, standing up. The shock registered on Jason's face.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked. Sonny looked to Carly again.

"We were just talking about it," he said, heading to the mini bar to pour himself a drink. Jason's eyes questioned Carly, but she said nothing, just looked to the ground.

"Well, she thinks she hit Elizabeth," he said. Sonny took a deep breath and a drink from his glass.

"Yeah, I know. Carly… she got a picture of Courtney's car from Alcazar. He claims he saw her hit Elizabeth and continue driving. So, he stole Courtney's car before the police could find it. He gave it to Carly, and she dumped it off Salisbury Point over two hours ago," Sonny explained. Jason faced Carly, surprise and exasperation written on his features.

"You dumped a car, Carly? What if something happened?" he asked. Carly shook her head and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Sonny and I have already covered this, Jason. I'm stupid and a bad mother… You don't need to rehash it," she said, fresh tears watering her eyes a bit. Jason reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Carly, I never said you were stupid and I never said you were a bad mother. What if something had happened to _you_?" he asked, crouching down a bit so that he could meet her downcast eyes. Carly closed her eyes as her heart warmed at her best friend's concern for her welfare. She smiled slightly as she reached up and touched his cheek.

"I did what I had to do for _you_, Jason. For you and Courtney. I'm not going to let the closest thing I have to a sister be searched out like a hardened criminal when what happened was an _accident_," she said. Jason shook his head.

"Carly, you've got to stop doing crazy stuff like this! You're pregnant!" he said. Carly smiled again.

"Jason, it wasn't crazy," she said. Jason didn't smile back.

"Carly, you keep saying you won't pull stunts like this. But in the end, you always do," he said softly. Carly's blood ran cold in her veins. Of all the people, she expected Jason to understand her… just a little. She expected him to realize that she was who she was. She'd matured, yes. But underneath it all, she was still Carly. Nothing could change that. Refusing to cry, she stepped back from the ever-observant man. He knew, immediately, that he'd said the wrong thing. He reached out to her, but she avoided him. Avoided him completely, and walked around him. Sonny also tried to stop her, but she whipped her arm out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me. Don't either of you touch me," she said with icy coolness. She found her way to the desk and picked up her purse.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked. She just glared at him.

"None of your damn concern," she said as she flung the door open. There stood Max, blocking her exit. He scrambled out of her way when he saw the look on her face. The last time she looked like that, she'd kicked him where no man should be kicked. Carly smiled a short smile of gratitude and quickly made for the elevator. With a sigh, she watched the doors close. She needed to walk off…everything. The crisp late summer air hit her face as she walked out of the front doors. The docks always calmed her, so she headed in that direction.


	3. Part III

As she turned the corner to head down to the water, she stopped in her tracks. Faith Roscoe was standing provocatively between Dillon Quartermaine and Georgie Jones.

" … never forget that night," Carly heard Faith sigh. The blond moll reached out to touch Dillon's hair. Bless little Georgie's heart. Her hand snapped out and grasped the woman's hand before contact was made. Faith turned to the girl in surprise.

"Don't touch him, you skank," she said. Faith's other hand came up and took a menacing hold of Georgie's hair.

"Don't threaten me, little girl. You have no idea what I could do to you … or have done to you, understand?" Faith hissed, shrugging off Dillon's restraining hand. Carly stepped closer to the mini-brawl.

"Tsk, tsk, Faith. Don't you know that you really should pick on people your own size … or age for that matter?" Carly chided. Faith looked up to see the other blond woman approaching. She let go of Georgie's hair and straightened up. The teenager fought back tears as she rubbed her head.

"Well, well. Mrs. Corinthos. It's a surprise to see you without your lapdog. As for people my size … well, that would certainly not include you," she said snottily while pointedly looking at Carly's stomach. Carly scoffed.

"I wouldn't worry. I could take care of you with barely a blink," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Faith's eyes narrowed.

"So, Carly … does Sonny enjoy that little red number on you as much as he did on me?" she taunted. Carly's eyes narrowed, but she kept control of her temper.

"Would it matter to you, Faith?" she asked back. The blond woman smiled.

"Well, if it doesn't matter to you - Oh wait! I forgot, why _would_ it matter to you? Since you've slept with most of Port Charles' male population anyways -" Faith barely finished her thought when Carly's fist met with Faith's face. The woman sprawled to the ground.

"It was half the Port Chuck male population -" Carly corrected sarcastically. She looked over to the wide-eyed teenage couple. Dillon held Georgie close to him as he looked to Faith on the ground.

"Well, at least I found a way to work out my bad moods," Carly said, more to herself, as she rubbed her now-throbbing hand. Faith touched her lip from where she lay on the ground.

"You bitch…" she said as she struggled to her feet. Carly smirked.

"I'm _the_ bitch, Faithy. And if you really want to take a stab at the title round, you won't like where it leaves you. But, I do believe the title 'slut' fits you just fine – no challenge from me," Carly said with the satisfaction of watching Faith's eyes narrow in anger. Dillon was watching the showdown in fascination along with Georgie. As Faith prepared to pounce at Carly, a tall form inserted himself neatly between them. Even though she was staring at the back of his head, Carly would know that figure anywhere.

"Dillon, Dillon, Dillon - hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to stare, especially at a damsel in distress," the deep voice chided unexpectedly as he handed of the flailing, screaming blond off to a guard. Carly stood up straighter.

"I was no where near distressed," Carly said while rubbing her sore hand. The figure turned and his blue eyes went immediately to her hand.

"I beg to differ," he said softly. Dillon and Georgie raced to where they stood. Dillon turned to Carly first.

"I'm so sorry, Carly - I should have helped you. I know how dangerous Faith Roscoe is -" he then turned. "Mr. Alcazar, I really am sorry." Lorenzo smiled his usual emotionless smile.

"It's okay, Dillon. But I will suggest that you get your girlfriend home," he said, nodding to a slightly shaking Georgie. Dillon nodded, admiration apparent in his eyes. Carly bit back a smile as she watched the interaction between the two men. The younger man put his arm comfortingly around Georgie. Before they departed, Dillon looked at Carly.

"I should have helped you, but you really gave one to her," he told her, the admiration she'd seen before now being directed at her. She smiled softly at him before the young couple turned and headed home. Carly turned to look at Lorenzo Alcazar. He was an imposing figure in the dark … and she didn't know what to say to him. His eyes watched her closely as she struggled with herself to find something to say.

"Are you okay, Carly?" he asked. The tenderness in his voice almost made Carly laugh at the absurdity of it.

"I'm fine," she said with as much animosity as she could muster. Which wasn't much at this point.

"May I ask what caused this intriguing mood?" he asked, clasping his hands behind his back and looking over the docks.

"Well - it all started when I woke up this morning," Carly started snidely. Lorenzo's eyes snapped back to her, amusement dancing in them. "Pair seeing Ric and finding out my sister-in-law ran over Lizzie Do-Good with - other things - and I think I may be a little justified in my - _mood_, as you so put it."

"I'm relieved to hear that I'm not responsible," he said. Carly let out a small laugh, surprising even herself.

"You're the least of my troubles," she admitted while using her arms to hug herself. Lorenzo brought a hand up to her arm.

"If there's anything I can do -" he cut off as Carly hissed and turned away from him. Carly closed her eyes as the sting from the new bruise faded. She resisted the urge to rub her arm.

"Carly? Is that from the fall? Do you need to see a doctor?" Lorenzo's concerned voice asked. Carly turned to him with a small smile and a shake of her head.

"Then what -" Lorenzo began to ask. He suddenly stood up straighter and retracted the hand that was reaching for her. "Sonny?" Carly's silence answered for him. Carly watched as his face morphed from one of concern to one of rage - or what Carly was beginning to know as rage. To any other person, the blank, stony expression conveyed disinterest. But Carly knew better. She reached out and grasped his arm. They both looked to where her hand lay. It was the first time she had voluntarily touched him. Knowing that, she retracted her hand as if it had been burned.

"Lorenzo, it was nothing," she said quickly. Lorenzo looked up at her and didn't even pretend to misunderstand her.

"Why do you continue to defend him, Carly? You say you're not afraid of him - and you may not be. But you _are_ afraid of his anger -" he said, making his point when he reached for her and she flinched.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch," an angry voice called. Lorenzo's eyes didn't leave Carly for a second.

"Good evening, Mr. Morgan," he said. Jason's jaw tightened as he closed in on the pair. As he reached out to take Carly's arm, Lorenzo reached out and stopped him. "I don't think you want to do that." Jason shook his arm from the man's grip.

"Leave Carly alone, Alcazar. You kidnapped her, you kidnapped my girlfriend, and because of that Carly almost lost her child and Courtney did lose ours. So, you need to stay the hell away from them - or you'll be dead," Jason said, his expression as stony as the man he was talking to.

"Mr. Morgan, I have apologized repeatedly for the actions taken that day and I am regretful that your unborn child was compromised," Lorenzo said. Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Your apology means nothing to me. It doesn't change a thing," he said.

"It should, Mr. Morgan. I have expressed to bothMs. Mathewsand to Mrs. Corinthos, and in turn to their respective significant others, that I am no threat to either of them, nor do I wish to be. That being the case, Mr. Morgan, threats will only cause me to take action against those who present them," Lorenzo warned. Silence warred as the two men stared at each other. Carly watched the battle of wills with supreme interest. These two men were a lot alike whether they wanted to admit it or not. Suddenly, Jason turned to her and took her shoulders in his hands.

"Carly, promise me – right now, right here, with him watching – that you will not see him again, that you will avoid him. For me. Promise me and tell him," he said, turning Carly to face Lorenzo.

"Awfully sure of your importance, aren't you, Mr. Morgan. Even when you are causing Mrs. Corinthos distress," he told the man. Jason noticed then that Carly was trying to get her left arm out of his grip. He let go and looked menacingly at Lorenzo.

"If you -" he started, but Carly took his hand, stopping him. He turned to her.

"He didn't do anything - in fact, he saved me from the wrath of our darling Faith. He's saved me a lot -" Carly said, trailing the last thought more to herself. Jason frowned.

"Then who hurt you?" he asked. Carly just looked at him. It took a few seconds, and when the realization dawned in the man's eyes, Carly nodded. Jason looked to Lorenzo and found the truth there as well.

"Jason - I think you'd better go. Find Courtney, okay? She's got to be a mess and she can't do anything stupid. Not now," Carly said. Jason looked to Lorenzo again.

"Mr. Morgan, I assured Mrs. Corinthos that the information I know would stay between us. I make the same assurance to you as well," he said. Jason nodded. With one last look at Carly, he ran off to find his fiancee. Carly turned back to Lorenzo, who was watching her thoughtfully.

"You didn't promise him, Carly," he noted. Carly shook her head.

"Lorenzo - he's right. Me seeing you, me talking to you - It's causing a lot of problems. It - it would be better if you just forgot about all of this. There's nothing for you here. I need my life to go back to normal. Forget about me and leave Port Charles."

_I want you to leave me the hell alone._

Lorenzo dispensed with all of his forced good manners and stepped close to Carly. His hand reached up and he ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. A slight smile softened his features as he looked down at her.

_What if I can't?_

Carly's eyes drifted shut at the contact, her heart racing. When she opened them again and her brown eyes looked up into his blue ones, everything she was feeling at that moment was reflected back to her. And never had two words affected her so much. "I can't."


	4. Part IV

She felt it. He knew she did. He'd seen it in her eyes as she told him to leave Port Charles. She didn't really want him to go. It was why she kept protecting him from Morgan and her husband, despite her adamant denials. Her walls were beginning to come down and she was allowing herself to feel a fraction of what he felt for her. Lorenzo knew that he wasn't known as a patient man. But he knew he could be patient for her. He _had_ to be patient for her.

"You would be laughing, Luis, if you saw me now," Lorenzo mumbled to his dead brother as he stood in front of his penthouse window swirling a glass of scotch. Luis had been adamant that the right woman was worth everything – even life.

"And you certainly paid that price, brother," Lorenzo said, tipping his glass to the sky before he took a drink. Lorenzo had always told Luis that a woman was a weakness. Looking back at it now, Lorenzo knew it was quite hypocritical of him. So, he'd amend his thinking. Brenda Barrett was a weakness. She'd never deserved Luis' attention. She _was_ weakness where Carly was strength. Brenda Barrett had had Sonny Corinthos and Jasper Jacks. _And Carly has Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan._ Ignoring the whispers of his mind, Lorenzo turned from the window to go refill his now-empty glass. Luis had wanted revenge. Lorenzo just wanted Carly. That was the difference between these two scenarios. History was not going to repeat itself this time. He could feel it.

She could feel it. She didn't want to feel it, but she could feel it all the same. Her resolve was slowly softening. And it wasn't so much that she couldn't help it… it was more that she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to help it. She leaned over the counter of the General Hospital nurse's station with a sigh. Leaning on her elbow, in wait of her mother, a vase of roses caught her eye. Carly reached up and fingered one of the delicate petals thinking of the same flowers she had received. _Thinking of you, as always._ Well, the reverse seemed to be true as well. With a sigh she let her hand drop.

"Carly! I didn't expect to see you," Bobbie Spencer said as she approached where her daughter stood. Carly turned with a warm smile.

"Momma -" she said, embracing the redheaded woman. Bobbie stepped back from Carly, but didn't let her go. A worried look came across her face as she observed her daughter.

"Uh oh. I know that look. What's wrong?" Bobbie asked. Carly smiled again

"I don't know Momma. I wish I did. Do you think you skip out a few minutes early? I need to talk to you," Carly asked, wringing her hands. Bobbie reached out and placed her hands over hers.

"I just finished my rounds. Let's go have our break," she said, taking Carly by the hand, waving to the nurse on duty and heading to the elevator. When they arrived at Kelly's, Bobbie immediately found the most secluded table in order to discuss 'things' with her daughter.

"Okay, daughter of mine. Time to spill," she said, leaning over the table closer to Carly. Carly sighed, not sure how to begin.

"I'm not sure - I can't - oh Momma, I'm so - I think I may be - in love," Carly stammered out with a pained look as she finished. It took Bobbie a few seconds of searching her daughter's face before smiling and taking Carly's hands.

"Okay, Carly. I think you'd better start from the beginning. If this is Sonny we're talking about -" she started. Carly whipped her hands out of her mother's grasp and brought them to her forehead.

"It isn't Sonny, Momma!" she whispered fiercely. "We're not talking about my husband!" Bobbie was shocked for a few seconds before composing herself again.

"Okay - Jason, then. Honey, you've always loved him -" Bobbie started. The look on Carly's face confirmed that she was off. Bobbie racked her brain for another candidate. "If not Jason – then - _who_?" Carly looked down at her hands, as if she were ashamed.

"Lorenzo Alcazar," she admitted. Bobbie sat back in her chair, thinking over this admission. Carly's worried brown eyes met her mother's. Knowing she needed to understand the Carly logic behind this, Bobbie sat forward again and clasped her hands together on the table.

"Carly, Lorenzo Alcazar kidnapped you. You were locked away from your family for months, albeit more so with Ric, but the man willingly left you there! And then he took you for his own gain when the opportunity arose," Bobbie reminded her. Carly nodded.

"I know, Momma. But you weren't there. He took good care of me. He saved me and the baby when doctors thought it was hopeless. He listened to my wishes - not what he thought was best. He hates Ric for the way he treated me," Carly said.

"Sonny hates Ric for the same reasons, honey," Bobbie interjected. Carly nodded.

"I know - but he's let Ric off the hook, more or less. He's threatened him, yes… but Lorenzo came to the hospital to _kill_ Ric for the way he treated me. Sonny and Faith were the ones that stopped him. I know it sounds crazy and psycho, but it made me feel safe," Carly tried to explain, knowing full well that it wasn't coming out in the way she felt.

"He came to the hospital? How come I didn't hear about that? How did you find out?" Bobbie asked, incredulous. Carly shook her head.

"You weren't on duty that day - and I overhear things -" Carly explained. Bobbie watched her daughter fidget with a napkin. "I love Sonny, Momma." Bobbie was taken aback at the statement for a second before letting out a chuckle.

"I don't think that's relevant right now, Carly," she said. Carly's frown returned in full force.

"How the hell isn't that relevant, Momma? We're sitting here discussing the fact that I could be in love with another man. How is me not being in love with my husband not relevant?" Carly asked. Bobbie chuckled again as she took her angry daughter's hand.

"Carly, I know you love your husband. Hell, all of Port Charles knows you love your husband. We've seen you fight for him day in and day out for a long time now. After everything that's happened, I certainly don't deny that you love Sonny Corinthos. Chances are, even Lorenzo Alcazar knows you love your husband," Bobbie said. Carly sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not helping, Momma!" she hissed between clenched teeth. Bobbie smiled inwardly. It was moments like this, when Carly reminded her of a pouting adolescent that made Bobbie wish she'd had the chance to be with Carly as a child. But, it made these little heart-to-hearts all the more poignant.

"Sorry, Carly. Sorry. Let's try this a different way. You love Jason, right?" Bobbie asked. Carly's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she nodded slowly.

"You know I do. You know I always will," she confirmed. Bobbie nodded.

"Alright. Why aren't you with Jason?" she asked. Carly sat forward, a slight pain visible in her eyes.

"Because Sonny and I ruined it," she said softly. Bobbie's heart twisted a little for her daughter.

"Carly, you know that's not it. What's the real reason you aren't with Jason?" Bobbie asked. Carly's eyes met her mothers. She sighed as her arms dropped to the table.

"Because at that time, we just weren't right for each other," Carly admitted. Bobbie smiled gently.

"No, you weren't. You have both grown up a lot since then. Things would be different now, but you've both moved on. Anyways, the point I'm trying to make is even though you love someone, you can grow into being right for each other and you can grow out of it, too. It happens to the best of us, baby," Bobbie said, reaching her hand out and grasping Carly's. Carly's eyes softened at the reminder of her mother's failed marriage – and her own part in it.

"I do love Sonny. But he doesn't respect who I am. He's known me since I met Jason. He knows how I handle things, how I operate. I was the exact same way when we got married. How can he expect me to become someone who is not me?" Carly asked, the anguish she's held in for such a long time finally spilling out.

"Carly -" Bobbie began. A tear slipped out of Carly's eye before she could hold it back.

"Momma, when you look at me, is the first thing you see a selfish, lying, manipulating, cheating slut?" Carly asked. Bobbie's eyes widened in shock.

"Carly! I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself again!" she said. Carly shook her head.

"Sometimes, that's how I feel when Sonny looks at me. I can't help it. I know I was horrible in the past, but I've tried to make things work. I really have," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Carly, when I look at you, I see a beautiful, stubborn, intelligent, loyal, loving woman who only wants to be loved and needed. I'm going to be honest. You and Sonny were having a world full of troubles before your accident. I honestly didn't think things would last. And when you came back, the two of you tried so hard to keep things together, to pretend that everything was okay because you loved each other and almost lost each other. I think, after a while, you both had yourselves convinced," Bobbie said. Carly closed her eyes. _Making the best of a bad situation._

"So, in a nutshell, you think that Jason and I could be right for each other but we've both moved on, Sonny and I aren't right for each other even though we love each other, and that I could possibly be in love with another man?" Carly asked. Bobbie nodded with a small smile. Carly let out a large breath as she sat back in her chair.

"Thanks, Momma," she said, still looking troubled. Bobbie grinned as she motioned for the waitress to bring them menus.

"Now, tell me about Lorenzo Alcazar and why you think you could love this murdering, drug-trafficking, arms-dealing kidnapper," she said. Another grin crossed the redhead's face as her daughter groaned.

Carly moaned to herself as she made her way into the penthouse. It had been a long day, and it was about to get longer if Sonny was waiting up for her. She set her purse on the desk and slowly made her way down towards the couch, a hand resting on the small of her back. Her other hand ran over her rounded belly, causing her to smile. A few more months and all of this discomfort and worry would be over. She would be holding her baby. Her smile faded as she heard footsteps descend the stairs.

"You're back," Sonny's voice said. Carly's ears couldn't detect the mood that he was in. He sat down on the couch, but on the opposite side. She turned to him with a small smile.

"I went to see my mother," she said. Sonny nodded. He was silent for a second. When he held out his hand to her, all she could do was look at it. He was offering peace. After an internal battle, she took it hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Carly. Those things I said before – well, you know how I get when I overreact," he said softly. "I just worry about you and the baby." Carly stood up with a sigh and removed her hand from Sonny's. She looked down at him. His dark hair was a mess, and his dark eyes looked worn. She loved this man, she really did.

"Sonny, you keep bringing up trust as an issue between us. It's always your main argument. And it's obviously a valid one. But trust – it's a two way street. How can I trust the man I love when every time he 'overreacts' he demeans me as a person? How can I trust a man who thinks I shouldn't lie to him when I know he has lied to me as well? How can I trust a man who doesn't trust me because when he looks at me, he sees everything I did in the past? You have exceptionally high standards, Sonny. I don't begrudge you those. But I can have standards, too," Carly said, her eyes meeting her husband's. Carly shook her head as Sonny stayed quiet, unable to refute her words.

"I'm tired, Sonny. I'm going to bed." With that she made her way to the stairs. As she reached them, she took a look over her shoulder. Her husband sat in the same position on the couch, staring straight ahead. She shook her head again. She loved that man, she really did. But now, she was questioning whether or not she could really live with him.


	5. Part V

_*** I dedicate this next part to MzMocha (thanks for the links, I'll give them a look-see when I'm not so busy writing!), Rach6, Ally37, Luvcarlo, and Wareagle05.  Your kind words and enthusiasm inspire me.  Thanks! ***_

***************************************

Carly woke up the next morning to a grinning redheaded little boy jumping up and down on her bed.  She rubbed her eyes with a loving smile on her face.

"Mr. Man – what has Mommy told you about jumping on the bed?" she asked sleepily.  Michael fell to his knees on the bed and crawled up to where her head was.  He lay down next to her and grinned.

"If I keep doing it, the bed will get angry and come jump on me," he said.  Carly nodded solemnly.

"Yes.  And look at this bed.  It's really big, isn't it?" she asked, brushing the hair off of Michael's forehead.  The boy nodded.

"But I'm big, too, Mommy," he whispered conspiratorially.  Carly smiled.

"I know, baby.  I know you're big, too.  But the bed is so much bigger – and we don't want such a BIG bed jumping on a BIG little guy, do we?" she asked.  Michael giggled as he shook his head earnestly.

"You're silly, Mommy," he said snuggling up to her.  Carly grinned as she wrapped her arms around her little boy and squeezed him.  Michael made a gagging sound as if he was being squeezed to tight, causing Carly to laugh and release him.

"I know, I know.  You're getting too big to cuddle with your mother," she laughed more to herself than anything as Michael sat up.  He flexed his arms up to show his biceps.

"See how big I am Mommy?" he asked, twisting so that she could see both of his arms.  Carly gasped in feigned surprise, causing her little boy to giggle again.

"Wow, Michael, your big and strong," she said before ruffling his hair.  

"That's right, Michael.  And to stay big and strong, you need to eat some breakfast," a voice said from the doorway.  Michael and Carly looked over.

"Hi, Aunt Courtney!" the little boy cried.  The blond woman smiled.

"Good morning, Michael.  Your daddy has breakfast ready downstairs for you," she said.  Michael grinned and ran out of the room.  Carly shook her head with a chuckle.

"Whoever said a way to a man's heart is through his stomach was certainly correct in my son's case," she laughed.  Courtney smiled as she watched Carly get up.  Carly knew there was something on the younger woman's mind, but she wasn't going to force it out of her.  After a few seconds of silence, Courtney sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Carly, is what Jason told me true?" she asked.  Carly looked over in question.  "About the car?  Did you get rid of it?"  Carly hesitated for a few seconds, debating whether or not to tell her the truth.

"Yes, Courtney.  You know Jason doesn't lie," she said.  Courtney nodded.

"I know," she said.  After a second, her frightened blue eyes locked on to Carly's.  "What's going to happen if they find the car?"  Carly sat down next to her.

"With any luck, Courtney, they're not.  That part of the water is like – well, it's like a black hole – which, for most citizens of Port Charles, is a lucky thing.  The chances of them finding the car are very slim.  If they DO find it, it will be a while from now, giving Sonny and Jason time to figure out what really happened, okay?" Carly asked.  Courtney nodded solemnly.

"But what if I was driving, Carly?" she asked.  Carly sighed as she took Courtney's hands in her own.

"_If _you were driving – and that's a big IF – then Sonny and Jason will fix it.  It's what they do.  And for you, they would do anything.  And I would too," Carly added.  Courtney looked over at her.

"Jason said that Alcazar told you he saw me do it," she said.  Carly hesitated again before nodding.

"And you believed him.  That's why you took the car, put yourself in jeopardy, and got rid of it," Courtney continued.  She stood up and started pacing.  Carly raised her hand up to stop Courtney's train of thought.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.  I didn't say I believed you did it.  I acted without thinking, Courtney.  I took the car because I knew that it would implicate you no matter what – whether you did it or not.  I was trying to save you a lot of grief," she defended.  Courtney turned back to Carly, her eyes serious.

"Alcazar says I was the one driving.  Do you believe him, Carly?" she asked.  Carly opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again.  She had to think this one through in order to not hurt Courtney.

"Carly, I want the truth.  Do you believe him?" Courtney asked again, this time tears filling her eyes, the guilt settling on her face.  Carly closed her eyes.

"I believe Lor – I believe Alcazar thinks he saw you driving the car," Carly fibbed.  Courtney saw right through it and gave her a disbelieving look.  Carly let out a sigh and threw up her hands.

"Fine, Courtney.  Yes, I believe Alcazar.  He has no reason to lie to me -" she started as she stood up.

"Except to make you like him, to make you want to thank him for covering for me," Courtney cut in.  Carly grasped Courtney's shoulders lightly.

"Listen to me, Courtney.  What happened was an accident, okay?  You were taking those pills, which you have since stopped doing.  You had no clue what was going on and it wasn't like you were going to intentionally run Elizabeth down.  Since Elizabeth is going to be fine, and there is no incriminating evidence to prove you were the one to do it, we just need to let it go.  I got rid of the car, Elizabeth can't remember, and Alcazar will stay quiet, I promise you," Carly insisted.

"But Alcazar hates Sonny, Carly.  He could turn me in to get back at him," Courtney said, closing her eyes.  Carly shook her head vehemently.

"He won't," she said firmly, her faith in the man taking hold of her heart.

"But how do you know?  You can't possibly know," Courtney said.

"Trust me, Courtney.  He won't say anything.  He promised me," Carly said.  Courtney looked at Carly oddly for a moment.

"Carly -" Courtney started, but was cut off when Carly looped an arm through hers.

"No, Courtney.  We're not going to talk about this anymore.  What we ARE going to do is go downstairs and eat breakfast like two women who haven't a care in the world – because we don't, okay?" Carly asked with a large grin.  It took a second or two, but Courtney finally nodded and grinned back.  Carly's shoulders dropped in relief as the two women made their way downstairs.  As she stepped into the dining room and watched Sonny fuss over Michael, she could only think back to her words to Courtney.  _Not a care in the world?  What a joke. _

***************************************

Carly was sitting watching Michael draw in the living room when the pains started coming.  At first, she just thought it a cramp from not doing her morning exercises, but as the afternoon came and the pain had not receded, she could feel something was not right.  She'd also had a back ache all day, which she had attributed to being on her feet so much in the past few days.  That had worsened considerably.  As she made to stand up from the couch, she was alarmed to realize that she couldn't.  _Don't panic.  Stay calm.  Don't panic._  Even that mantra couldn't keep the waver from her voice as she called out to her son.

"Michael," she called.  Michael dropped his markers and made his way to Carly.  A worried look crossed his face as he watched his mother struggle to grasp his hand.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" he asked, kneeling next to her.

"Michael, I need my purse.  I need you to get my purse, honey.  Mommy keeps her phone in there," she said, her breathing coming harder now in order to control the pain.  _Don't panic! Stay calm!  Michael ran quickly to pick up the requested item and return it to Carly.  Searching quickly with heavy limbs, Carly pulled the phone out.  The world tilted slightly and then went back to normal.  She handed the phone to Michael after she pressed a number on the phone._

"Honey, tell Jason – mommy – needs to go – to the hospital," she said between breaths as she fought to focus on her child.  Giving up, she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

***************************************

Carly's eyes opened slowly.  It took her a minute to focus on where she was.  She was at General Hospital.  A turn of her head confirmed that Jason was next to her.  Her mother was standing next to him.  She brought a hand up to her stomach to confirm that her child was safe.  As if on cue, her baby kicked, causing a tired smile to crack on her dry lips.

"Carly?" her mother asked.  

"Hi, Momma," she said hoarsely.  Bobbie reached out and gripped her daughter's hand.

"You scared the hell out of us, baby.  Jason was at Kelly's when Michael called," Bobbie said.  Carly smiled again.

"My Mr. Man.  Courage under fire," she said lovingly, causing Jason and Bobbie to smile.  A frown came over Carly's features.  "What happened?"  Jason pulled a chair up to the bed.

"We're not sure, Carly.  The doctor should be in soon with test results," he said.  Carly nodded as she adjusted herself in the bed.  Her back still ached, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before.  The cramping was completely gone.  Suddenly the door burst open and a frantic Courtney stood in front of the bed.

"Oh God, Carly!  Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she rounded to the opposite side of the bed.  Carly smile warmly at her sister-in-law as she took her hand.

"Courtney, everything's alright.  Don't worry," she said.  Courtney shook her head.

"I was with my dad.  I was just on my way back.  And when I got there, you and Michael weren't there.  I wasn't sure what happened until one of the guards told me.  God, Carly, I should have been there with you, to help you!" the guilt ridden woman said.  

"Courtney, it would have happened either way, had you been there or not.  This is no where near your fault.  You've had enough guilt trips over the past few months.  Don't place blame on your shoulders when you have no reason to.  I got the help I needed, I am fine, the baby is fine.  No worries," Carly said with a little laugh.  Courtney relaxed at Carly's words and smiled.

"Good," she said.  Just as she said that, Dr. Meadows walked into the room.  Carly sat up straighter, confident that the doctor's news wouldn't be catastrophic.

"Mrs. Corinthos," the female doctor greeted.  Carly nodded.  "We've run some tests and examined you.  The baby is fine, and you will be fine as well.  As far as we know, you are severely dehydrated.  Because of that your body put a terrible strain on your muscles and your systems, mainly, your kidneys.  We've been pumping liquids into you via IV so your pain should be lessening as things begin to right themselves."

"So, this is just temporary?  No major problems?" Carly asked.  Dr. Meadows looked at her sternly.

"Carly, at this point in the game, anything can be potentially dangerous.  That being said, we would like to monitor you for the next couple weeks.  The strain to your kidneys has us worried.  If your body wasn't caring for two, Carly, we'd be less concerned.  But since it is, we have to make sure they get back to functioning properly," the doctor explained.  Jason leaned over to grip Carly's hand.

"What does that mean, Doctor?" he asked.  Carly began to nervously chew on her lower lip.  She didn't like how this sounded.

"It means that if carrying this baby to term does not allow Carly's body to heal properly, we will possibly have to induce labor," the doctor said.  Carly sucked in a breath.

"How soon?" she asked quietly.

"Like I said, I'd like to have you monitored over the next couple of weeks.  If there hasn't been improvement by that time, then we will do it as early as we can taking into account both Carly's health and the baby's health," Dr. Meadows explained.  Carly blew out a relieved breath that the doctor wasn't counting her baby out.

"Anything else, Doctor?" Bobbie asked.  Dr. Meadows nodded.

"Yes.  Carly should probably stay here for the next couple of days to make sure that she gets properly hydrated.  After that, we will set up a weekly appointment to make sure she is okay.  Bed rest won't be necessary at this point, but -" Dr. Meadows turned to Carly.  "I expect you to slow things down considerably.  No running all over town.  Have help taking care of your son.  Make sure you eat three meals a day and drink plenty of fluids."  Carly had to hide a smile.  _No getting kidnapped.  No tumbling off of cliffs_, she mentally added to the doctor's list of do's and don'ts.  After the stern lecture, Carly thanked the doctor before she departed.  Jason sat down on the bed next to her.

"Jase, I don't want this baby to have to fight like Michael did," she said miserably.  He put his arm around her and pulled her close.  Her head fit neatly into the crook of his shoulder.

"I know you don't, Carly.  That's why all of us are going to help you.  If we have to chain you to the penthouse to keep you safe, then that's what we'll do," he said.  Carly's eyes closed at the thought of being chained to anything again.  Jason must have read her expression because he mumbled a 'sorry' into her ear and squeezed her shoulders one more time.

"Where's Sonny?" she asked as she sat up again.  Jason looked to the floor.

"He had some things to take care of," he said quickly.  Carly just nodded as she sat back against the bed.  She was worried at what 'things' Sonny felt he had to take care of.

_*~*~* Hope you liked this part!  I am by no means a doctor, nor did I want to research for hours on end about pregnancy and all that stuff, so I just came up with something that sounded believable.  If it came too far from left field, let me know.  I can figure something else out, okay? *~*~*_


	6. Part VI

_A/N – Thank you to all of my reviewers… your responses make me write quicker.  Thanks also to Jerilee for having the confidence in my story to put it on her site.  And remember, tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like, tell me what you want to see… I'll adjust and possibly try to fit some of your "wants" in if it goes along with my projected plot…_

***************************************

Sonny Corinthos was outside his door.  His guard had informed him of that five minutes ago.  And Lorenzo had made him wait.  Not for a particular purpose, just because he wanted to.  With a sigh, he finally stood up from the couch, straightened his suit, and made his way to the door slowly.  He was in no particular hurry to open said door, but the sooner the confrontation started, the sooner it would be over.

"Corinthos," he greeted as he opened the door and walked back into the penthouse.  The mob boss stood there for a second, glaring, before entering.

"You hiding my wife again, Alcazar?" he asked as he walked calmly up to the significantly taller man.  Lorenzo put his hands in his pockets and let a ghost of a smirk cross his face as Sonny nonchalantly looked around the room.

"At least this time, you had the graciousness to knock," he said.  "And I don't remember 'hiding' anyone.  It seemed to me that your wife was 'hiding' herself from you."  Anger crossed over Sonny's face.

"My wife wouldn't hide from me," he growled.  

"Oh?" Lorenzo asked, more amusement coming out in that one word than he anticipated.  With a shrug he continued to look at the dark man.  "If you say so.  May I ask how you misplaced her this time?"

"Misplaced?" Sonny asked, squinting his eyes in question and putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes.  Misplaced.  As in 'lost'.  I'm assuming you are here on your little rampage because you can't seem to find Carly.  Oh, I'm sorry.  I mean 'your wife'.  It seems that when that happens, it's your natural inclination to come here first.  It couldn't be possible that 'your wife' has a life outside of you," Lorenzo said, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"My wife is not misplaced, she is with our son," Sonny corrected, looking around the penthouse again, just to make sure.

"Do you ever _not_ think in terms of possessions?  You throw around the words 'my' and 'our' a lot.  It seems to me that you are insecure about something," Lorenzo prodded.  He couldn't resist throwing the bait out there.  Sonny was silent for a moment while Lorenzo went to pour himself a drink.

"I did not come here to talk about Carly.  But since you brought it up – leave her alone.  I don't know how many times I have to tell you that.  She and I are married.  We love each other and Michael.  We are a family -" Sonny said, waving a hand to emphasize his point.  Lorenzo smiled at the statement.  Sonny was struggling to not use the word 'my' or 'mine' in his speech.  It was a good feeling to have Sonny Corinthos rattled.

"Bully for you," Lorenzo toasted good-naturedly, hiding a grin by taking a drink from his scotch.  Sonny frowned.

"Alcazar, you are a problem.  I don't like you … personally or professionally.  I strongly suggest that you find somewhere other than Port Charles to conduct your 'business', and soon.  If you don't, then I will find somewhere for you.  And I guarantee it won't be pleasant."

"Port Charles suits my needs just fine for now, Corinthos.  I may be here for a while yet.  Unfinished business, and all that," Lorenzo said, sitting down.  Sonny looked warily at him.

"Revenge?  To bring me down?  It is worth all of the trouble you'll get yourself in?" Sonny asked.  Lorenzo let out a sharp laugh.

"Not everything is about _you_, Corinthos," he said.  Sonny stood up straighter.

"Guys like you, Alcazar, they use everything they can to get what they want.  You want a piece of me and you want my territory.  You've already used my wife to try and get what you want.  It almost worked.  You won't get the chance again.  Stay away from Carly, get out of Port Charles.  You've been warned." Sonny turned on his heel to walk out.   

He stopped short near the door as the scotch glass previously in his rival's hand smashed into the wall near his head.  He felt the glass shards slide off of his suit.  There wasn't much Sonny could say as he turned to look at the calm man standing in the middle of the room.

"Hmmm," Lorenzo said as he cocked his head slightly to one side, completely in control.  "Pity I missed."  He strode purposefully across the room to where Sonny stood.  "Got your attention now, don't I, Corinthos?  You seem so used to being the one to give orders.  Well, now, it's time for you to listen."

"You have nothing to say that would interest me, Alcazar," Sonny said defiantly, though still a little shaken.  Lorenzo's lip twitched just slightly.

"A minor difference in opinion," Lorenzo said confidently, clasping his hands in front.  "Your threats are mere play words, Corinthos.  I am no danger to Carly.  I never have been.  The only threat to her and her children is you, plain and simple."

"I will not say it again.  Stay _*away*_ from my wife," Sonny hissed.  Lorenzo shook his head in mock sadness.

"Temper, temper, Mr. Corinthos.  I have a temper of my own – I only use it for special occasions," Lorenzo's eyes steeled over.  "If you ever touch Carly in anger again, it may be a celebration time sooner than we think."

"You're not going to get what you want here.  Leave before you end up like your brother," Sonny fumed, ignoring Lorenzo's not-so-subtle implication.  

"This conversation is beginning to get repetitive and I find myself getting bored.  There isn't much more that we can say to each other, Corinthos.  You'd better leave before I start taking you seriously," Lorenzo said, reaching over to open the penthouse door.  Sonny glared one more time as he stepped out of the door.

"This was your final warning."  

"Your concern is touching," Lorenzo said with a humorless smile as he closed the door.  He looked briefly down at the broken glass on the floor before going to pour himself another drink.

"Truce terminated," he muttered to himself before taking a large drink of the liquor.  His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. 

***************************************

There wasn't much a wife could do when her husband was pacing the room like a caged tiger.  Three sets of eyes darted back and forth, watching Sonny.

"Why don't you sit down, Sonny?" Courtney asked.  Sonny shook his head and continued.  Carly brought a hand up to her forehead.

"Sit down, Sonny.  You're giving me a headache," she ordered.  Sonny stopped and looked at Jason.

"I want double guards on Carly and I want double guards on Michael.  We can't take any chances that Alcazar isn't going to try something.  I want my family safe," he said.  Carly scoffed.

"I'm safe," she said with a roll of her eyes.  Sonny shook his head.

"No, you're not.  You've had so many complications, Carly.  Nothing can happen to you.  You don't need more stress," Sonny said almost distractedly.  Carly scoffed again.

"Yeah, okay Sonny.  You do that.  Double guards, people watching me like a hawk, you starting a war … not exactly a stressless situation, husband of mine," Carly said, disdain evident in her voice.  Sonny turned to look at her.

"I did not start a war," he defended.  Carly rolled her eyes again as she laid her hands over her stomach.

"Right and I'm sure you storming over and pretty much telling Alcazar where to shove his truce was a confidence-inducing ploy," Carly chided sarcastically.

"Carly, this is business.  Stay out of it," Sonny said.  Carly sat up.

"Bullshit, 'this is business'.  I know full well this isn't about business.  You had an alliance of sorts with the second most powerful man in Port Charles and you just blew that out of the water.  To keep that truce would have been _business_, but what you just did was all personal," she argued.  Sonny looked to Jason to back him up – but Jason didn't say a thing.  He agreed with Carly.  This _was_ personal, and he was questioning Sonny's decision to single-handedly destroy a peace accord.

"This was _not _personal, Carly.  And how do you know about it anyways?" he asked, glaring over at Jason.  Jason just shrugged.  

"My God, Sonny.  Give me a little credit, okay?  I know you.  I know what 'things' are in 'taking care of some things'.  So don't you dare stand there and lie to me about this being business," Carly hissed.  Knowing that this conversation was going places they didn't want to go to, Courtney and Jason stood up to leave.  Carly was stony silent as Courtney hugged her and Jason kissed her cheek.  She stared at Sonny as the pair walked out the door.

"Why are you doing this, Carly?  Why are you picking a fight?" Sonny asked once they were alone.  Carly laughed humorlessly.

"Why am I doing this, Sonny?  I have trusted Lorenzo Alcazar with my life time and time again.  He hasn't failed me - or you, for that matter, considering you _do_ have a stake in my life.  Yet you continue to make this into a plot against you!" Carly yelled.

"It _is_, Carly!  Can't you see he's using you?  He's trying to make you feel grateful to him!" he yelled back.

"Why shouldn't I be grateful to him?  Without his help, I would have been stuck with Ric until he took our baby and killed me.  You certainly weren't any closer to finding me.  Without his help, our baby would have died – and possibly me, too.  Without his help, Courtney would be rotting in prison somewhere for hitting Elizabeth.  I think I have every reason to be grateful.  Rather than attacking him, you should be thanking him," Carly pointed out, showing more emotion that she was aware of.  Sonny was silent as he watched her.

"He got to you, didn't he?  You have feelings for him," he said angrily.  Carly shook her head.

"My feelings towards Alcazar are none of your concern," she said softly.

"Bullshit, Carly!  He's my _enemy_!"

"Recently, he wasn't your enemy - until you made him one today," Carly countered.

"Goddamn it, Carly!" he exclaimed.

"Mr. Corinthos!" an exasperated voice called from the doorway.  Carly and Sonny both looked to see a shocked Dr. Meadows standing there.  "Mr. Corinthos, you need to lower your voice.  You, of all people, know that Carly needs to take it easy."  Carly sighed as she sat back in the bed.  _Thank you, Jason, for sending the reinforcements.  _ It took Sonny a few seconds to calm down before he turned back to the doctor.

"Carly is going to be okay, right Doc?" he asked.  Carly's features softened at the worried look on her husband's face.

"As I told Carly earlier, she needs to take it easy.  We're going to keep her here for a few days just to monitor her.  I have all the confidence that everything will right itself – but it will take a little time.  It'll probably cut close to the due date, but as I said, we'll be monitoring that to make sure there is no danger to either Carly or the baby," Dr. Meadows assured Sonny.  He nodded.  With a quick good-bye to Carly, the doctor took her leave.  Carly looked down at her hands as silence filled the room.

"Go home, Sonny," she said.

"What?"  Carly looked up at her husband's question.

"I said to go home," she said as she locked eyes with him.  "You're tired, and Michael hasn't seen you all day.  Go home."  Sonny reached over and took her hand.  After staring at it for a second, he looked up at her.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.  Carly nodded jerkily before he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.  "Get some rest.  I'll be back in the morning."  Carly nodded again before he turned and left the room.  Carly let her head drop back against the bed.  With a sigh, she closed her eyes.

"Well, that was touching."  The voice caused a chill to run up and down Carly's spine.  But it had nothing at all to do with fear.    


	7. Part VII

Carly's eyes snapped open.  There, standing in the doorway, was Lorenzo Alcazar.  There was a smirk on his face as he watched her.  Her mind told her to get a hold of herself, but the pounding of her heart told her other things.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as neutrally as possible.  

"I heard you were admitted earlier," he said as he found his way to her bedside.  He held out a single yellow rose.  Her eyes questioned him but it did not override the pleasure she felt as she took it.  

"I can't very well sneak in without attracting attention with a whole bouquet, now can I?" he asked with a smile.  Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"How _did_ you get in here?"  Lorenzo smiled.

"Your husband huffed out of here like a child having a tantrum.  Lucky for me, he pulled his guard with him for a few moments and wasn't paying attention," he explained as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"And the guard?" she asked curiously.  Lorenzo sent his gaze heavenward.  

"Thank the Lord for flirtatious young nurses," he said with a small smile.  Carly chuckled almost shyly as she set the rose on the bedside table.

"Well, you certainly have your ways, don't you?" she asked, looking down at her hands. 

"You don't live as long as I have and not learn a few elementary evasive tactics," he said.  He watched her closely as she smiled.  "I must admit, I expected a little more animosity from you."  Carly looked up at him, surprised at his forthright comment – and the fact that she should have expected it too.  But she'd come to grips last night exactly why her heart ached at every confrontation, at every harsh word she'd said to him.  Her surprise slowly turned into a look of shame.

"I should … I have to apologize to you.  I know that I've been a little … hostile … in the past," she said.  Lorenzo's chuckle made her look up at him with a frown.  "Hey, I'm trying to apologize here, mister!"  Lorenzo sat back in the chair.

"By all means, please continue," he said with another chuckle.  Carly nodded once.

"Anyways, all you've done is help me or want to help me – despite the little kidnapping incident – and I want to thank you," she said with more sincerity than she'd ever displayed in the past, catching him by surprise.  Their eyes met and held.  He was silent for a moment before he leaned forward.

"Apology accepted and you're welcome," he said.  Carly grinned, immediately at ease with him.

"Great.  Now, what is a big, bad ass arms dealer doing sneaking into hospital rooms in the middle of the night?" Carly teased.  Her change in demeanor took him by surprise again, but he realized that it was something he could easily get used to.

"I came to see if you and the baby were all right.  It's not serious, is it?" he asked, a concerned frown crossing his face.  Carly shook her head.

"Everything will be fine.  I've just been a little busy lately.  Busy enough that I forget some things," she explained.  Lorenzo nodded.

"Like forget to eat and sleep?" he asked knowingly.  Carly rolled her eyes.

"Don't you start in on me, too," she warned.  

"I'm not starting anything, Carly.  You're in a hospital.  I think that you're adult enough to figure out the rest from here," he said respectfully.  Carly smiled, grateful for his confidence in her.

"You're the only one that's remotely hinted at that," she said.  Lorenzo shook his head.

"Carly, I was there when you fought against nature for your baby's life.  I held your hand, remember?  You are extremely strong-willed and intelligent.  You'll do what's best," he said.  Carly watched him for a second.  Did she remember?  Of course she did.  That moment was burned into her memory forever.  And so was the man that had stood by her side.  

"Why, Mr. Alcazar.  Was that a compliment?" she asked.  Lorenzo smiled back.

"I have lists of compliments if you want to hear them," he said honestly.  She fought the blush rising to her cheeks.

"Who would have thought that a big, tough, intimidating criminal like yourself could be such a charmer?" she asked, a hand over her heart.

"Why, Mrs. Corinthos.  Was that a compliment?" he asked, feigning shock.  Carly grinned smartly.

"Which part?"

"All of it," he grinned.  Carly shook her head as she laughed.

"Incorrigible," she muttered.  All of a sudden the door to her room opened.

"Hey, Car …"  Courtney started as she came to a halt, noticing the laughing companion.  " … ly."  Carly sat herself up in her bed, waiting for Jason and Sonny to burst through the door as well.  Her worried gaze fell on Lorenzo.  She didn't want anything to happen to him – not if she could prevent it.  

"Courtney, what - " Carly started but Courtney held up her hand.

"Don't worry, Carly.  I just came up here to tell you goodnight.  Jason and Sonny are down at the limo," she said, her worried eyes glancing at Lorenzo, who was in the process of standing up.  Courtney watched with interest as Lorenzo took Carly's hand.

"Take care of yourself, Carly.  I don't want to have to visit you here again," he told her.  Carly squeezed his hand.

"I know about the truce, Lorenzo," she said.  "I know that it's over."  Lorenzo was silent as he looked to Carly and then to Courtney.

"Yes, it is," he confirmed, his unusual jovial mood flying out the window.  "But I want you to know – you _both_ to know – that even though I don't plan on being the aggressor in this little conflict of interests, I don't plan on being an easy target, either.  Whatever action taken against me, I will defend and retaliate.  The only thing I can assure you of is that neither one of you will be harmed by me.  Or be used in any way as leverage."  That being said, he let go of Carly's hand.  Courtney nodded curtly in understanding, but an uncertain look remained on her face as Lorenzo made his way to the door.

"Goodnight, Carly.  Ms. Mathews," he said, nodding to them both and taking his leave.  Courtney looked at the door the man had just exited and then turned back to Carly with a frown.

"What the hell, Carly?" she asked, finding the chair that Lorenzo had just vacated.

"Courtney …" Carly started to explain.  Courtney shook her head with a sigh and leaned onto the bed.

"No, Carly, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to jump at you like that.  It's just that every time I see that man, I remember and I feel guilty all over again," she said.  Carly reached over and took the younger woman's hand.

"I'm sorry, Courtney," she said.  Courtney looked at Carly, a question in her eyes.

"How do you do it, Carly?"  Carly looked at her in confusion.

"How do I do what?" she asked.

"How do you look at him and not see all the horrible things he's done?  How can not feel angry when you see him?" Carly frowned as she settled back down on the bed.  

"Courtney, it's … it's different for everyone in how they handle situations like that.  People do things that other people find unfavorable all the time.  I guess because I was always one of those people that did the unfavorable, I can understand people's motivations better than most.  I have my motivations for doing everything I do.  Just like Lorenzo has motivations for doing what he does – which I won't get into.  I mean, you had your motivations for marrying AJ and working for Coleman, right?" Carly pointed out, causing the other woman to blush at the mention of her 'dancer' days.

"Forget I said anything," the slightly embarrassed woman said.  Carly smiled and pat Courtney's hand in comfort.

"I guess to make a long explanation short, I look at Lorenzo differently because I know why he does what he does – and it's not because he's a cold-hearted bastard.   And I guess I look at him differently because I feel like 'Carly' around him, not someone else," Carly explained further.  Courtney's look was now one of concern.

"We all love you, Carly.  Why don't you feel like yourself around us?" she asked.  Carly smiled, but it was pained.

"I do, Courtney, some of the time.  I know you guys accept me for who I am, and that's why I love you and Jason and - " Carly stopped.  She knew it would be a blatant lie if she said that Sonny accepted her for who she was.  Courtney's eyes went wide when she realized Carly wasn't going to say her brother's name.

"Carly, Sonny loves you," she whispered.  Carly nodded.

"And I love Sonny.  That's the damnable misery of it all," she said.  Courtney stood up from the chair and sat on the bed closer to Carly.

"Then why, if you love Sonny, all the crap with Alcazar?  The man is in love with you – or as close as that man can come to loving anything.  Why are you stringing him along?" Courtney asked earnestly.  Carly looked at her sister-in-law.  There were questions running repeatedly inside of her head at Courtney's inquiry.  Questions she knew she couldn't voice to Sonny's sister.  She looked over quickly at the yellow rose sitting on her bed table.  Yellow … for understanding and friendship.    **_What if it wasn't Lorenzo she was stringing along?  What if she was stringing along her own husband?_**  

***************************************

Courtney had left some time ago and most of the hospital was settling down for the night.  Carly couldn't sleep.  The nurse had come in a few minutes before and offered to give her something, but Carly had refused.  Now, she was beginning to doubt that decision.  With a sigh, Carly threw back the covers and put her feet on the cold tile.  After putting on her robe, she made her way towards the slightly ajar door.  As she reached for the knob she heard something that chilled her blood.

"… get rid of Lorenzo Alcazar.  They say he's creating too much of a stir in town," one of Sonny's guards said.  Frowning, Carly leaned closer.

"Where did you hear that, Sam?" another guard asked.

"It's a rumor going around.  They say that someone's putting a hit or something out on him," 'Sam' replied.

"Who?"  Peeking through the door, Carly could see a shoulder shrug.

"Don't know for sure.  Roscoe, probably.  Or maybe one of the Five Families.  One of the other guards told me that it's even going to go down sometime this week."  Carly knew enough about the business to know that if there were rumors, there was truth to them.  And she knew enough about the business, and Lorenzo, to know that he had probably already heard those same rumors.  Yet, she couldn't help the bad feeling that came over her.  She listened a bit more as the two men shared whatever other gossip there was going around Port Charles.  A few minutes later, she startled both men as she opened the door and pretended to have not heard a thing.

"Hey, could one of you go to the nurses' station and see if they could bring me a sleeping pill?  I've had enough of counting sheep," she asked sweetly.  One of the guards chuckled.

"Right away, Mrs. Corinthos.  We'll bring it in to you," he said.  Carly nodded with a small smile before returning to bed.  As she brought the covers up around her, she couldn't help the worry that plagued her.  As the nurse came in and gave her the medication, Carly could only hope that the worry was for nothing.

***************************************

_A/N  -- Like it?  Hate it?  I'm not sure if I'm completely satisfied with this part (I like the Carly/Lorenzo scene, but at the same time, I don't) – but right now, it'll have to do.  It is certainly a plot setter.  While I was in the middle of writing this part, an extreme moment of inspiration hit (grins evilly) and I had to go to a fresh document to write the pages and pages of ideas that came to my head so I didn't forget them.  Trust me when I say there is PLENTY of drama yet to come._


	8. Part VIII

A/N -- Hello, hello, hello!  Surprise!  You're in for a double serving this time!  I worked long and hard on this part and it has been my favorite by far.  I only hope you enjoy it.  If something doesn't make sense please let me know right away so I can fix it.  Part of this is one of my inspirational moments so I had to rack my brain to write the "filler" parts of the story.  It may or may not flow well.  Let me know either way, please!   

***************************************

"Carly?" a soft voice cautiously asked.  Carly looked up from the magazine she was reading with a smile as she saw her mother standing in the doorway.  "You're awake."

"I'm awake, Momma.  What brings you to my room?" Carly asked.  Bobbie smiled.

"Well, it's a beautiful day out.  I think I can talk the doctor into letting you take a little walk," she said.  Carly grinned.

"Thank God, you're a life saver.  I was about to go crazy staring at these walls or reading this damn magazine for the tenth time," she sighed.  Bobbie laughed.

"You mean crazier than you already are," she corrected.  Carly grinned again.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm officially certifiable.  Talk to the Quartermaines about that one," Carly pointed out.  Bobbie shook her head with a grin identical to her daughters.

"It's what you get for shooting a man in open court, darling," she said.  Carly bit her lip with a shameful smile.

"Yeah, well, he had it coming ten times over," she said.  It was weird being able to joke around with her mother about that sometimes sore subject.  Carly looked down at herself.

"Ummm, I'm not exactly presentable for a public stroll," she said.  Bobbie grinned again as she held up a paper bag.

"I stole some scrubs for you," she said with a wink.  Carly laughed as she reached out and took the bag.

"We're going to be a regular Thelma and Louise today, aren't we?"  Bobbie cocked her head to one side.

"How so, Carly?" she asked.  Carly smiled mischievously.

"You think Sonny's guards are going to _let me go anywhere?" she asked.  Bobbie's eyes alighted with understanding as a smile crept along her face as well._

"When will they learn that they just need to watch you – not control you?" she asked.  Carly shrugged her shoulders.

"When will they learn that they _can't control me?" she returned.  Bobbie shook her head._

"So, what do you have in mind?" she asked her daughter as Carly slipped into the large pair of pants.  Carly turned to her with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well – I'm going to need your help," she said.  Bobbie sighed.

"Of course.  What do you need me to do?"  Bobbie couldn't help but smile knowingly, awaiting the always over-thought, elaborate Carly plan.

"Well – I'm thinking that maybe Sonny is too busy to come and see me.  And if I know doctors, especially in a situation like this, there are going to be instructions that they'll want to give to the person caring for the patient when they're released," Carly started, outlining her plan.  Bobbie nodded.

"I'm listening, go on," Bobbie said as she sat on the edge of the bed and watched her daughter try to get comfortable in the borrowed hospital wear.

"Well, if you could convince Dr. Meadows that the guards need to be talked to about my well-being because my husband is too busy, then I'll be left in your expert care.  We'll get me out of here for a short time and be back before anyone can miss me and send out a search party," she finished with a grin.  Bobbie shook her head.

"Carly …" she started.  Carly's smile fell off her face as she braced herself for the coming lecture on lying.  "… sometimes, you're too smart for your own good."  Carly's shock turned into laughter.

"It's a curse, Momma," she said as she ushered her laughing mother to the door in order to go talk to Dr. Meadows.  Bobbie braced herself on the door and turned to her daughter, her stern, 'I'm a nurse' lecture face out in full force.

"Now Carly – once we're outside, we will _walk and that's it.  There will be no running around, no spontaneous visits or impromptu plans.  I expect you to come back here, to be safe and healing and attached to that IV for the rest of the day, understand?" she asked.  Carly made a face before nodding._

"Yes, mother," she said before muttering loud enough for Bobbie to hear.  "Twenty or so years of missed mothering coming to head all at one time.  Learn to space it out a little, jeez."  Bobbie smiled before going to find Dr. Meadows. 

***************************************

"God, Momma, you'd think I haven't been outside in years," Carly said as she walked next to Bobbie.  They'd walked around the hospital once before they'd made their way outside to the hospital courtyards.  Bobbie laughed.

"You've only been the hospital for a day!" she exclaimed.  Carly shook her head.

"You know I don't do hospitals well, Momma.  They remind me of Ferncliff and of all the other times I was here," she admitted.  Bobbie nodded.

"I know Carly," she said, letting silence fall for a few seconds.  She found a nearby bench when she saw Carly starting to rub her back.  Carly smiled, grateful for the reprieve.

"How's Michael, Carly?" Bobbie asked.  Carly's smile widened.

"He's excited.  He can't wait for his baby brother or sister to get here.  All he can talk about is things he'll be able to do with the baby.  He can't wait to be a big brother," Carly said happily as she ran a hand over his stomach.  Bobbie reached over and laid her hand on top of her daughter's.  For a moment, the three generations of Spencers sat.  The sound of someone approaching caused both women to look up.  Carly sucked in a quick breath and stood up.  Bobbie followed suit, a cautious frown on her face.

"Lorenzo," Carly all but breathed out.  Bobbie's eyebrow rose as she surveyed the man that her daughter couldn't seem to get out of her head.  Tall, nicely dressed, serious blue eyes except – it seemed – when he looked at her daughter.

"Carly, this is a surprise," he said.  He gave a quick glance up at the hospital.  "Shouldn't you be up there?  Resting?"  Bobbie smirked as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Carly.

"I was going stir crazy," Carly said, pushing a piece of hair the breeze blew out behind her ears.  Lorenzo chuckled.

"After a day?" he asked.  Bobbie laughed at his observation.  Carly smacked her arm before looking back to Lorenzo.

"That's what she said, too.  There's a long story involved, with me and institutions," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sure there is," Lorenzo commented, looking both interested and amused.  Carly shook her stare away from his as she looked at Bobbie.

"Anyways, this is my mother, Bobbie Spencer.  Momma, this is Lorenzo Alcazar," Carly introduced.  Bobbie reached her hand out and he took it with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ms. Spencer.  I see where your daughter gets her beauty," Lorenzo said while shaking Bobbie's hand.  Bobbie smiled.

"That's a lie, but a nice lie," she said warmly.  "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Alcazar."  Lorenzo smiled after realizing that she wasn't just being polite.

"No lie, I assure you," he said.  He looked back to the hospital.  "Shall I walk you ladies in?"  Carly looked over at him quizzically as they started walking towards the building.

"What brings you to the hospital this morning?" she asked curiously.  

"Meetings," was all he said.  Carly frowned distastefully.

"Meetings?"

"Well, I'm a businessman," he said, looking over at the two women as they approached the doors and made their way inside.  "When one venture fails, there are always others."  The three of them boarded the elevator that would take them to different floors.  Carly smiled at him as he looked over at her.  As the elevator slowed to his floor, Lorenzo stepped quickly over to Carly, before she could react, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  He straightened and ran a hand down her arm before stepping back.

"Get some rest, Carly," he said as the doors opened, allowing him to exit.  Carly's mouth dropped open, to say something, to call him back as he walked out of the doors.  But nothing would come out.  Carly closed her eyes, disappointed in herself.  

"Well … I felt like a voyeur," Bobbie broke out after the doors had closed.  Carly, shaken out of her mental self-berating, frowned over at her mother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.  Bobbie laughed.

"Oh please Carly.  Anyone in the vicinity of you two will notice that the temperature rose about twenty degrees," she said with a smile as the elevator reached Carly's floor.  Carly was silent causing Bobbie to look over at her.  The look on Carly's face was one of longing, hope … and a little bit of love.  Bobbie shook her head.  Her daughter was gone.  Too bad neither one of them knew how far.

"Come on Carly.  Let's get you back in bed and on the IV.  You're not completely healthy yet," Bobbie said gently as she took Carly's arm and pulled her along behind her.  Silence ensued for the rest of the walk.

"Momma, what am I going to do?" Carly finally asked as Bobbie had finished tucking the blankets on the bed back around her.

"About what, Carly?" she asked.  The previous silence had gone on so long that Carly could have been talking about a lot of things.

"About everything.  I think you were right before when you said that Sonny and I had convinced ourselves that we were happy.  Lorenzo coming to Port Charles made me see that.  Part of me _wants_ to hate him for that – mainly because Sonny and I could have been fine.  But I can't hate him, because it made me realize what a long, self-sacrificing road I was going down.  So, I have all of these feelings and I don't really know what to do with them," she said.  Bobbie reached over and took Carly's hand.

"Carly, what you need to do is sit down and really figure out your feelings for Alcazar.  Then you need to ask yourself, are they strong enough that you are willing to end your marriage?  I know you love Sonny, Carly.  But there are different types of love.  And there are certain types that are right for you and certain types that aren't.  You need to figure out if Sonny's type of love is enough for you," Bobbie advised.  Carly nodded.

"I know, Momma.  It's just difficult and confusing," she admitted.  Bobbie smiled.

"I never said it would be easy, Carly.  But it might be something that you're going to need to do."  Carly was silent for a minute.

"I wish it would be easy," she said miserably.

"No, you don't Carly.  If it were easy, then it wouldn't be worth it," Bobbie said wisely.  Carly smirked at her mother.

"You just love being right, don't you?" she asked.  Bobbie laughed as the door to the room swung open.

"I see you handled the guards well," Sonny noted as he came into the room.  He nodded a greeting to Bobbie.  "But since your mother is here, I can only assume that you were in good company."  Carly rolled her eyes.

"I sent the guards to talk to Dr. Meadows.  She has appointments all day tomorrow so she won't be able set time aside to talk to you when I'm released.  I figured that you'd want someone to know, and you said you'd be here in the morning – it is now almost noon.  I didn't know if you had business or not.  So, Momma was here to throw herself in front of a bullet if needs be since that's what you require of the people you allow in my company," Carly covered.  This time, Sonny rolled his eyes.

"It's still morning, Carly," he said.  Carly scoffed as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, by five minutes," she noted.  Sonny chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.  Carly smiled slightly as he pulled away, but she knew it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.  Carly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just – tired.  You know once I get -" she started but was cut off by the ringing of Sonny's cell phone.  Bobbie frowned at him as he barked a hello into it.  He grinned at her quickly with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.  That's fine.  Do what needs to be done.  The loose ends will be tied up soon and then we can go ahead as planned, comprende?  Bueno…" he said before hanging up.  He looked at Carly for a few seconds before smiling.

"Business?" she asked, knowing full well that she didn't need to.  Sonny nodded.

"Yeah.  I have some things that need to be straightened out.  I'll be back later tonight and bring over some stuff for you for tomorrow, okay?"  Carly smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," she said.  He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  The same cheek Lorenzo had kissed.  It was almost like he knew.  Carly sighed as she sat back in the bed.  

"Sonny was only in here for a matter of minutes and it felt like I'd spent hours with him," she said wearily.

"I think that should tell you a lot, Carly."  Carly nodded.

"I know," she said.

"Well, daughter of mine, I need to get home.  Courtney is going to drop Michael by my place in a little bit," Bobbie said.  Carly smiled.

"Tell my Mr. Man that mommy will be home tomorrow," she said.  Bobbie nodded.

"He'll be happy to know that you're okay."

"And he was the one that helped me.  He's my little hero," Carly beamed.  

"I'll tell him that, too," Bobbie said as she picked up her purse.  She approached Carly and gave her a hug.

"You relax tonight, okay?  And you'll be out of here before you know it.  If you need anything, call me right away," she reminded Carly.

"You know I will, Momma.  I love you," she said with a smile as the redhead pulled back.  

"I love you too, baby," she said as she smoothed Carly's hair.  "Have a restful night." 

"I will Momma, bye," Carly said as Bobbie left the room.  With a sigh, Carly sat back and prepared to be bored for the rest of the night.

***************************************

Carly's eyes opened slowly and it took them a little while to focus in the dark.  It had to be early in the morning.  She'd gone to sleep around eleven and it was still dark out.  Not knowing why she woke up, she looked around.  Needing a glass of water for her sleep dried mouth, she climbed out of the bed only to find herself still tethered to the IV drip.  With a quiet curse, she reached over, unhooked the metal stand from the bed, and began walking to the bathroom.  She could hear male laughter outside the door and assumed that the guards were keeping themselves entertained.  Her ears perked up when she heard her name.     

" … stuck guarding Carly.  It's a demotion!  Three now-deceased guards were taken out because they failed to keep her out of trouble.  I only hope that the Alcazar thing goes down because it will get me out of here and where the action is," one of the men said.

"The hit is serious.  I've been asking around and it seems that there is more than one backer funding it.  Nobody knows who, but that's run of the mill.  When Alcazar goes down, there will be a scramble for his territory.  The next few months should prove interesting," another man said.  Carly brought a hand to her stomach, feeling a little sick.  These men were casually discussing someone's murder.  Someone that she knew and didn't want dead.  And there was nothing that she could do – except warn him.  In the morning, that is exactly what she would do.

***************************************

"Ah, home," Carly sighed as she walked in the front door of the penthouse.  She set her purse on the desk and went to the couch.  Sonny followed and set her stuff on the floor.

"Okay," he said as he closed the door behind them.  "Here are the rules.  When you are home, you will rest.  Michael will stay with Bobbie for tonight to give you some time.  If you have to go anywhere, you will call me to tell me and you will take a guard with you.  Leticia will be with you during the day when Michael comes home tomorrow," Sonny rattled off.  Carly gritted her teeth as anger took over.   

"Great, Sonny.  It sounds like I'm a prisoner in my own house.  Thank you.  I appreciate the wonderful welcome home," Carly said sarcastically.  Sonny blew out a breath.

"Carly, this is for your own good, right now.  I've set up a few more guards here for your safety."

"My own good?  Sonny, all these guards are doing is increasing my stress level.  I don't need any stress!  Did you not hear the doctor?" Carly yelled.

"Carly, you are causing your own stress by not understanding what I'm doing and getting upset.  All you need to do is stay here at home where the guards can watch you.  You're supposed to take it easy and the best way to do that is to just stay put," Sonny explained.  Carly's eyes narrowed.

"I'm supposed to take it easy, not become a bed-ridden invalid – which I'm sure you'd be more than happy to have me be," she hissed.  "What about Michael?  I'd like to spend some time with him, not watch as Leticia takes care of him.  Is that too stressful for me?"

"Carly, you misinterpreting my intentions.  Anyways, I've sent more guards over to Bobbie's as well.  They'll bring him over in the morning.  You also have to understand, things are happening right now that I have no control over.  Everything should be okay again in a couple of days.  And for your information, you are *not * a prisoner here, okay?  You are free to go where you want – if you call and tell me first.  Carly, all I want is for you, the baby and Michael to be completely safe," Sonny pleaded.  Carly frowned at the look on her husband's face.  _Or completely out of the way?_  Where did that thought come from?  

"Fine Sonny.  I'll stay here, okay?  Happy?" she asked.  Sonny cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.  He smiled down at her, dimples and all, as he pulled back.

"Completely.  I'll be home a little later.  We'll get a fire going, I'll make you a big healthy meal and we'll relax, okay?" he said.  Carly nodded as she took his hands in hers and brought them down off of her face.

"That sounds, fine, Sonny," she said, trying to sound enthused.  The smile slipped off of Sonny's face for only a fraction of a second before he brought one of her hands up and kissed it.

"Good.  I'll see you then," he said before dropping her hand and going to the door.  He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned to look at her.

"I love you," he said.  She smiled.

"I love you too," she said.  He grinned at her before exiting.  Her own smile fell as she sat back on the couch.  She'd just lied to her husband.  Couldn't he see that?  He was supposed to be so good at telling when she lied.  But then again, it had taken her this long to realize that she had been lying to herself.  As she looked out the window at the gray skies, she couldn't help but feel the worry tugging at her again.    

***************************************

The afternoon had worn on slowly.  To the point where Carly wanted to pull out her hair.  Her anxiety had not gotten better just sitting around the penthouse.  She'd had to resist the urge to call Lorenzo about a million times to see if he was all right – among other things.  But Sonny would find out.  There was a lot more that she needed to say to Lorenzo than 'I'm sorry'.  It had taken her all morning of debating with herself and thinking to come to that conclusion.  At least one good thing had come from Sonny's version of house arrest.  She'd figured out what she wanted.  Even though that conclusion took a significant weight off her shoulders, she still couldn't help feeling that something bad was going to happen.  _ The hit is serious – When Alcazar goes down, there'll be a scramble for his territory._  The words she'd heard before rang through her head.  Something was going to happen.  And the way Sonny was taking extra precautions, it could be something very big.  Anything very big concerning Lorenzo was bound to be nothing good.  Her baby must have felt the sudden wave of anxiety because there was a sudden kick to her abdomen.  Carly closed her eyes and rubbed her belly know that she needed to get to Lorenzo.  

"Come on, baby.  We need to find some reassurance," she said as she stood up.  She opened the door to the penthouse quietly and peeked out.  The guard appeared to be taking something to Courtney and Jason's place.  Taking advantage of the preoccupation, Carly closed the door quietly and went down the opposite hallway.  She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed.  She knew that if Sonny found out about what she was going to do, there'd be hell to pay.  But if the unease in the pit of her stomach had anything to say, it would be worth it.  The person on the other end of the phone finally picked up.

"Hello?"        

"Momma!" Carly said into her phone as she raced down the hallway towards the stairwell.

"Good heavens, Carly.  Where's the fire?" Bobbie answered her daughter.

"Momma, I don't have time for small talk.  I need you to listen.  If Sonny calls looking for me, tell him that I am with you and Michael and that I'm busy," she said as she raced down the stairs.  She'd given the guard the slip by not going to the elevator.

"Carly, you know full well what lying to your husband -" Bobbie started.  Carly let out a frustrated scream.

"Momma!  I don't have time for this.  It could be a matter of life and death!  Tell Sonny or any guard that's looking for me that I'm with you.  If they stop by, tell them I just left.  I don't care what else you tell them, but they cannot find me right now, okay?" she asked.

"What is this about, Carly?" Bobbie's voice asked, extremely worried.

"No time!  Tell you later!" Carly said as she shut off her phone and continued down the stairs as quickly as she could.  It would take the guard a little bit to realize that she'd left the penthouse.  Just long enough to get to where she needed to go – if she was careful. 

***************************************

It took only ten minutes to get there considering she'd done as best as she could at the waddle-run she'd had to do – and every minute that had passed, the panic had worsened.  She bypassed the guard all together and started to furiously pound on the door in front of her, tears sitting in the corner of her eyes.  The door opened, and as she fell into the arms that were there to catch her, she burst into the awaiting tears.

"Lorenzo!  Oh God, Lorenzo!" she cried as she grasped the lapels of his suit jacket.  Immediately alarmed, Lorenzo scooped her up into his arms, nodded for the guard to close the door and went to the couch.  A few out of breath sobs escaped from Carly as he tried to get a good look at her.  Finally, she looked up.

"Carly -" he said softly while reaching up and smoothing her hair back from her face.  Mascara had started to run where the tears tracks had made their way down her face.  "What happened, Carly?"  She reached up and touched his face tenderly.

"I was afraid," she started, her voice catching as she calmed herself.

"Afraid of what?"

"I'd heard – they're coming after you, Lorenzo.  Soon.  Today.  It's got to be today.  I didn't know what to do.  I just needed to get to you, to see if you were okay.  For awhile I just thought is was all the pregnancy anxiety catching up with me, but I kept hearing -" she rambled, finally running out of breath.  Lorenzo frowned at her words.

"Hearing what?  From whom?" he asked.  Carly sat up straighter and let one of her arms drape around his neck.

"From Sonny's guards.  I'd overheard them twice in the hospital.  They said someone was out to kill you and that the rumors were it was going to happen this week.  It's Friday, and I had this terrible feeling all day," she said miserably.  Lorenzo nodded as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"I've had suspicions, Carly, that something was going to happen.  You just confirmed it.  I think I know …" he started, but was interrupted by a loud thump.  It sounded like the guard outside of the door.  Wide-eyed, Carly stared at Lorenzo.  His face emotionless, he shot to his feet.  Moving quickly, he headed to the back of the penthouse.  When he reached the bathroom, he stopped and set Carly down.

"What are you doing, Lorenzo?" she whispered.  He turned to look at her after looking behind them.

"Get in the shower and stay there.  They won't think to look in here.  They think it's just me here.  You will not be found," he said.  Carly grasped both of his arms.

"No!  I'm not going anywhere without you!" she hissed.

"No, Carly.  Listen to me.  You have to take care of yourself and your baby.  Get in there and don't make a sound.  It's me there after, and it's _only me there going to get," he said.  After a battle of reaching arms, his finally won as he gripped her upper arms.  Carly's eyes were wide with unshed tears.  She could see the fear in his eyes as plainly as he could see the fear in hers.  But his fear was for her.  She knew it.  _

"Lorenzo - " she said softly.  His hand came up and cupped her cheek.

"There's never any time, Carly," he said gently as he finally pushed her back into the room.  "Stay here."  He let go of her arms and ran quickly to the front room.  Carly gripped the door casing as she heard the front door be kicked open.  Closing her eyes, she prayed to every deity she could think of.  Silence was all Carly heard for the next few seconds.  But that was broken by a gunshot.  A silent scream choked in her throat as she ran through the dark hallway.  She stopped short at the corner to the front room, staying out of sight.  She could see the backs of three men.  None of them Lorenzo.  They were all looking at something on the floor.  Her hand came up to her mouth to keep herself from crying out and her eyes watered.  **_Oh God, no!  They killed him!_**  Two of the men reached down and picked him up.  She could see the dark stain on the right side of his suit.  They'd only injured him … for now.

"Pick him up and let's go boys.  The boss wants us on our way," one of the men said.  Carly couldn't recognize the voice.  And since their backs were turned, she couldn't make out any of the faces.  As they all exited out the door, Carly sucked in her breath -fear, anger and shock all clogging her lungs.  The man who had been standing outside the door watching the proceedings reached in and closed the door behind them.  It was Max.     

***************************************


	9. Part IX

_A/N – to all of the repeat reviewers and to the new reviewers: Thank you! I appreciate you taking the time to tell me you like the story and to give me encouragement. I no longer live for just McDonald's french fries - I live for reviews! Thank you!  
__  
**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O**  
_**_Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear –  
_****_not_****_ absence of fear.  
- _****_Mark_****_ Twain  
O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O_**

Carly walked to her mother's on shaky legs. Nothing could take away the fear. Nothing could take away the anger. She should have done _something_! Maybe it could have helped. Instead, she'd just stood there – stood there and let them take him to God knows where to do God knows what. She wiped angry tears away from her cheeks as she ascended the steps to her mother's home. Carly tried to reign in the emotions as she rang the doorbell, but the moment Bobbie opened the door, the sob she'd been holding back broke free. Immediately worried, Bobbie embraced her daughter and yelled for her son.

"Lucas!" she called. The teenager appeared around the door.

"Yeah, Mom?" he asked. She smiled at her son as she cradled the crying Carly.

"Honey, I need you to take Michael upstairs and maybe show him how to play one of your video games. He loves that," she suggested. Lucas looked between Carly and Bobbie and nodded. When the two boys were out of hearing, Bobbie pulled Carly back and brought her hands to her cheeks.

"Now, tell me what's wrong, Carly," she said as she led them into the living room. Carly gripped her mother's hand.

"I … I … I don't know what to do. I let them take him … I just stood by as they shot him and took him! I should have done something! Why didn't I do something!" she cried, covering her face in her hands. Bobbie reached over and rubbed her daughter's back.

"Who shot who, Carly? What happened?" she asked, fear creeping over her. Carly looked up miserably at her.

"They shot Lorenzo, Momma – and I just stood there!" she sobbed. Bobbie felt her heart break for her daughter.

"Okay, Carly. You need to take a few deep breaths and then tell me exactly what happened, okay?" she asked. Carly nodded as she wiped her eyes and took the requested deep breaths.

"Sonny and I kinda got into a little argument earlier. Right after I got home from the hospital. After he left, I just didn't feel right. I can't really explain it other than it was some sort of intuition that something was wrong … or going to go wrong. And I knew it had to do with Lorenzo. So -" Carly paused as her rambling ran out of breath. "I slipped past the guard and made it to Lorenzo's as quickly as I could. I got there and I was able to tell him what I'd heard earlier and that I thought something was going to happen." Bobbie stayed silent, waiting for Carly to continue. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she took another breath.

"It's my fault, Momma. If I hadn't been there, he could have figured something out. But I was, and he tried to keep me safe. We heard the guard, so Lorenzo took me to the back and tried to hide me. Then he left – and they shot him and took him. I don't know where and I don't know who – I'm clueless, I have no idea what to do!" she concluded. Bobbie sat for a second, absorbing all of the information. Then she took Carly's hand.

"What about Sonny? Could he ask around and get some information on who did this?" she asked. Carly looked thoughtful for a second.

"I don't know, Momma. You know that Sonny can't stand Lorenzo. He would probably rather not 'hear' anything at all and let whatever's supposed to happen, happen," Carly said unhappily. This time it was Bobbie who looked thoughtful.

"Carly, you don't think that maybe Sonny -" she started, but Carly picked up on the thought.

"No, Momma. Sonny didn't have anything to do with this! He knows how I would feel about that … he wouldn't jeopardize -"

"Honey, you and I both know that you and Sonny's relationship is already good and jeopardized. Maybe -"

"No, Momma! Sonny didn't do this! I trust him in this," Carly cried, but she knew that the words sounded a bit hollow. Bobbie held up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, okay. Maybe you should go to the police," the redhead suggested. Carly scoffed as she stood up and started to pace worriedly.

"Yeah, and like the Port Charles Rent-a-Cops would be able to do anything even remotely useful," she said sarcastically. Bobbie frowned.

"Carly -" she began to scold, but Carly turned to look at her.

"Come on, Momma … I was held captive and chained to a wall for months by Ric. All of the evidence was there: the panic room, Elizabeth, Lorenzo … and they didn't press charges! How inefficient and brainless is that?" she asked. Bobbie had to admit, her daughter had a valid point.

"Okay, then – maybe you should try asking Sonny," she said. Carly nodded slowly when she realized that it may be her only chance of finding Lorenzo alive.

"Fine, I'll talk to him later about that. Among other things," she said. Bobbie's interest was piqued at that.

"Among other things? What other things, Carly?" she inquired. Carly smiled sadly.

"Other things. Like our marriage, my happiness," she answered. Bobbie nodded, happy that her daughter was finally figuring some things out.

"That's good, Carly. Why don't we go back to the kitchen, get you something healthy to eat and drink, and you can tell everything that you've been thinking." Carly smiled, grateful for her mother's knowing distraction – even if it _was_ her miserable, falling-apart marriage. The two had just made it back to the kitchen when they heard the front door open. Bobbie and Carly looked at each other in question, both shrugging when they couldn't think of anyone that would stop by.

"Carly, what did I tell you about the guards and you leaving the house?" Sonny's voice rang out as he approached the kitchen. Carly sighed heavily as she sat down at the table and gave her mother a look. Bobbie just nodded and squeezed her shoulder. It was a show of support as Sonny walked into the room.

"Sonny, Momma called me and said that Michael wanted to see me, so I came over. I'm sorry that I didn't bring a guard, but I thought that something was wrong so I rushed over," Carly said. Sonny's eyes didn't leave hers.

"Why didn't you call me, then?" he asked. Carly wanted to let out a scream of anger.

"Sonny, that rule is ridiculous and you know it," she said pointedly.

"Where is Michael?" he asked. Carly rolled her eyes.

"He's upstairs with Lucas playing video games. Momma was about to fix me something to eat," she explained. Sonny nodded.

"You can eat at home, where you're supposed to be resting," he said. This time, Bobbie rolled her eyes.

"Sonny, you're worrying a little too much, okay? Carly came over because she was worried about Michael. There is nothing strenuous about a walk, and there is nothing strenuous about a woman seeing her son. You need to relax," Bobbie said lightly.

"I'm sorry Bobbie, but Carly needs to learn how to take better care of herself. And she knows the rules if she wants to go out. So, we are going to go home, sit you on the couch and I'll cook for you, just like we planned, okay?" Sonny said before heading out of the kitchen. Carly looked pitifully at her mother. She mouthed the word "See?" causing Bobbie to smile and mouth back a "Good Luck." After the two women embraced, Carly followed her husband out to the waiting limo.

"Sonny, we need to talk," Carly said as her husband ushered her into the penthouse. She went directly to the couch, set her purse on it and turned to Sonny. He approached her and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back, avoiding his lips. Sonny let out a frustrated breath.

"Fine, Carly. What do you want to talk about?" he asked as he went to pour himself a drink.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, Sonny. The time in the hospital allowed me to re-evaluate everything," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Thinking? Re-evaluating what?" he asked. Carly prayed for the courage to withstand the coming tempest.

"Our marriage," she said, looking straight at him. Silence. Calm before the storm. She squared her shoulders, bracing herself. But Sonny surprised her.

"And what about our marriage have you been re-evaluating?" he asked softly, not looking at her, but setting down his glass.

"The fact that there is one," she said past the sudden lump in her throat. He turned to her, his eyes wide.

"What?" he asked. She let out a tired sigh and sat down.

"I can't do this anymore Sonny."

"Do what?" he asked.

"I can't pretend. I can't continue to convince myself that everything's okay – that everything will _be_ okay. I can't be in a marriage where I'm questioned constantly, where I feel disgraced every time you look at me. I can't take the being treated like a child or a possession. I won't live like this anymore. It's not healthy – for anyone," she said quickly. Sonny was deathly silent as he looked at her.

"Do you want me to say that I'm okay with that, Carly?" he asked softly. "To say that I'm okay with you walking out of here with our child that has yet to be born?" Carly was silent, knowing there was more.

"How could you possibly think I'd be okay with that Carly!" he yelled, startling her. "How could you possibly think that I'd be okay with you being in love with another man, all the while saying you loved me!" The shock must have shown on her face because Sonny let out a little laugh.

"You think I didn't know? That I didn't figure it out? I know where this is coming from," he said, tapping a finger to his temple. "You forget that I know you, Carly. I remember what it was like when you loved me and only me. Don't think that I wouldn't notice if that changed."

"I do love you, Sonny," she said. Sonny shook his head.

"You _did_. You _did_ love me at one time," he said bitterly.

"No, I _do_," she stressed as she reached out to touch him. He struck her hand away from him.

"You can't love more than one man, Carly!" he yelled. She stepped back from him, afraid of what he would do.

"Yes I can, Sonny! I love you, I love Jason, I love -" she stopped as his head snapped to look at her. He let out a bitter laugh.

"Go ahead, Carly. Say it," he dared. She remained silent and lifted her chin slightly. "Say you love him. Say you love Alcazar, Carly." The orders hit her like a fist to the gut. She'd get no help from Sonny – not one little bit. She wasn't surprised. She knew whom she'd have to go to.

"Fine, Sonny. You want to hear it? I love Lorenzo Alcazar! I don't know how or when it happened, but I do! I love him. " There was complete silence as her words almost echoed through the room. Sonny's face was emotionless. Carly didn't know what to do, but there was one question that she needed answered.

"Did you have anything to do with him disappearing, Sonny?" she asked softly. There was no answer. Unease crawled up her spine.

"Did you!" she asked, panic lacing her voice. It took a few hesitant seconds before the soft answer came.

"No," was the reply. Carly's shoulders sagged in relief – yet there was still that nagging voice in the back of her head that told her something wasn't right. But she pushed it aside, for now. Sonny looked at her one last time and then stormed out of the penthouse. Carly blew out a large breath. She honestly couldn't say whether that went better than she thought or not. She'd expected worse – much, much worse – from Sonny. She expected name-calling, swearing and throwing things. But since he took it better than she expected, she felt a sting of guilt. But she pushed that aside for now. Knowing her next task, she too, marched out of the penthouse. Carly nodded quickly to the guard as she crossed the hallway and began pounding on the door. Jason opened the door.

"I need your help, Jase," she said as she stepped past him.

* * *

He laid another punch into the man's gut. Hoping that his target was feeling every single strike, he looked up into his prisoner's face – only to be disappointed that the eyes on the beaten and bruised face were closed. He must have slipped into unconsciousness.

"Put him back in the room. And when he comes to, tell Mr. Alcazar that he can look forward to a lot more of this. I find this therapeutic for my anger," he told the guards holding the limp form of their captive.


	10. Part X

**A/N – Hello!  You're in for a treat again!  I doubled the writing effort and here is double the part – Enjoy & review, please!**

***************************************

"Okay, Carly.  You've got to tell me what you need help with if you want my help," Jason said as he sat next to Carly on the couch.  Carly looked at her best friend, not really sure how to start this conversation.

"Have you heard that Alcazar is missing?" she asked.  Jason nodded.

"I heard rumblings about something happening to that effect yesterday.  I suspected it _might have been true since I haven't really seen him around or heard anything about him.  I was going to assume that he actually took our advice and left Port Charles," he said as he sat back, wondering where this conversation was going.  Carly let out a bitter laugh._

"Well, that's not what happened," she said.  Jason's curiosity was now at an acute level.

"Yeah?  And you would know this, why?" he asked.  Carly bit her lip in consternation.

"I saw it," she said.  Jason looked at her in confusion.

"Saw what?" he asked, a frown coming over his face.  Carly sighed.

"I was there, with him, when he was taken," she said.  Jason looked at her for a second before he jumped to his feet and started pacing.

"You're telling me that you were there, with Alcazar, when this all went down?  Why weren't you taken?" Jason asked, more confused than ever.  Carly tried valiantly to hold back the tears that threatened.

"Because I was hiding," she said.  Jason nodded once, and then resumed pacing.

"You realize that they would have taken you, held you hostage again, if they'd known you were there.  Everyone knows you're Sonny's wife," he said, more in thought.  Carly felt her heart drop a little bit.

"Does that mean you don't know who did this?" she asked sadly.  Jason looked over at her.

"No, why?" he asked, watching her warily.  Carly avoided looking at him as she stood up.

"Because.  Jason, I want to know who did this and I want to know why," she said.  Jason scoffed.

"Why, Carly?  Someone is finally taking care of Lorenzo Alcazar once and for all – and it won't have anything to do with us.  Why do you care about who and why?"

"I just do, Jason.  Lorenzo Alcazar saved my life many times.  I was there when he was taken, and he was taken because he was trying to save me first.  I can't help but feel responsible, and I -"  Carly rambled.

"Jesus Christ, Carly!  You're in love with Alcazar!" Jason accused, his eyes wide in sudden understanding.  Carly didn't know how to react to his outburst.  She could understand if he were angry.  But that didn't change how she felt.  

"What if I am, Jason?" she asked.  "I don't want anything to happen to him – I couldn't stand it if I did."  Jason still looked at her disbelievingly.

"I can't _believe_ you, Carly!" he said, still stuck on the fact that she had feelings for Lorenzo.

"God, Jason!  Yes! Okay?  I love Lorenzo… I can't help it, I just feel.  You know that!  But I need you.  I need your help.  Someone has to find him.  He's in danger, and he could be killed!" Carly cried, grasping her best friend's jacket.  Jason took her shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"No Carly!  I honestly don't care what happens to him.  I'm not risking my life to do anything for that man.  Because of him, you went through hell and Courtney lost our baby.  I can't just forget that!  And now he's stolen the love of the woman who is married to my best friend, my brother!"

"Lorenzo did not _steal_ anything, and you damn well know it!  Sonny and I love each other, yes.  But there is no way we can go back.  The damn has broken, Jason, and there is no way to repair it, to patch it up.  Not even this child can fix what's been broken a long time," Carly said as she caressed her stomach gently.  Jason shook his head.

"I will not betray Sonny this way, Carly.  I will not go behind his back and find the one man that could take his life away from him," Jason said, his blue eyes firm.  The pain was overwhelming her.  Her heart ached not for just Lorenzo, but for Jason – her friend.  Jason had always supported her, helped her, always been there to fix things.  Her _best _friend.  He was asking her to make a choice.  But it wasn't between Sonny or Lorenzo.  That battle had already been waged.  This was between Jason and Lorenzo.  With tears streaming, Carly knew there was a way to save both of them.  

"I'll stay with Sonny," she said, her chin lifting and her shoulders squaring.  Jason turned to look at her with an expression on his face that could only be defined as incredulous.

"What, Carly?" he asked, a frown marring his features.  Carly swallowed hard.  Her decision broke her heart, but it was better broken than non-existent.  And that's what would happen if Lorenzo didn't make it back.

"I'll stay with Sonny when you find Lorenzo," she said again.  There was an emotion in Jason's eyes at her words that Carly couldn't identify.

"Carly," he started.

"No, Jase.  You are the only one that can find him – that I trust to try to find him.  If – _when_ - you do, and you come back, I will stay married to Sonny.  That way you will still have your best friend and your job, Sonny will still have his 'life' and Lorenzo will be alive.  You won't have jeopardized anything," she said, her voice breaking.  _Just our friendship,_ she mentally added.  Jason crossed the room to her.  His hand came up and rest on the curve of her shoulder.  

"And what will you have, Carly?" he asked, his voice breaking as well.  Her watery brown eyes met his.

"Lorenzo will be alive," she said again softly, a small sob breaking free from her chest.  Jason's eyes softened at her words as he pulled her into his arms.  She clutched him tightly as she cried into his chest.  His hand came up and softly caressed the back of her head.    

***************************************

~*Three weeks later*~ 

Carly stood on the penthouse balcony overlooking the city – it was just a few minutes past dawn.  She couldn't sleep.  Her worry over Lorenzo and her recent conversations with Jason had kept tugging at her mind, not allowing her to rest peacefully.  Sonny had already left without so much as a word.  They were living in civility.  No screaming, no yelling, no anything.  For Carly, it was a relief.  Today was her scheduled delivery date, and she was stressing out.  Dr. Meadows had called earlier that week and said that come Friday, if nothing had happened, they were going to schedule an induction.  It was Friday.  She'd said that Carly's body had been through so much over the past few months that they didn't want to risk anything further.  Carly had agreed for the sake of her child.  With a sigh, Carly re-entered the penthouse and gathered her things.  She needed to meet her mother at the hospital in twenty minutes.  There was really no one else for her to turn to at this point to help her through the birth of her child.  Sonny was taking little interest as to what happened during her pregnancy.  As long as the child was safe, Sonny was the silent partner.  Jason – well, he was out doing her bidding.  He was looking for leads on Lorenzo.  It took him out of the country a lot of the time, so she really couldn't expect any more from him.  And Courtney?  Well, Courtney had pretty much stopped speaking to her when Jason had told her about what was going on – and why.  Not only was Jason going out of country, leaving Courtney home alone repeatedly, to find a man that Courtney had fairly good reason to loathe, but Carly was also hurting her brother.  No, Carly couldn't blame the young blond for her lack of caring.  Carly looked sadly down at her belly.

"Well, baby – hopefully, in the space of 24 hours, you will be in my arms," she said as she picked up her bag and made her way out of the penthouse.  Max had disappeared, so the guard who had taken his place took the bag from Carly and walked her down to the limo.  When Carly had asked Sonny about Max, he'd told her that the guard had taken a 2-month leave.  His mother was sick and he had wanted to go help her out.  Carly had thought back to seeing the man at Lorenzo's.  _2-month leave, I'll bet._  Carly shook her head to herself as she climbed into the vehicle.  There were things going on – mob things – that she didn't want to know about.  And she was sure that Max was a huge part in it.  She just hoped that Lorenzo wasn't a major character in the situation.  Or maybe she _should_ hope that he was a principal character – they couldn't kill a principal character, right?  The questions ran through her mind the entire short ride to the hospital.

"Good morning, Carly," her mother said as she stepped out of the car.  Carly smiled.

"Hi, Momma," she said warmly.  Bobbie came forward and wrapped her arm around Carly.

"Just think, Carly.  By the end of the day, you could be holding your son or daughter," she smiled.  Carly grinned as she rubbed her stomach.

"It feels like it's been forever.  I can't wait to finally meet this little person," she said.  Bobbie took Carly's hand.

"Then let's go," she said as she pulled her daughter along with her.

***************************************

It was almost 4:30 the next morning when Carly felt well enough to take a slow, casual stroll down to the nursery.  Leigh Morgan Corinthos had made her appearance nearly 12 hours earlier by way of c-section.  The endless hours of labor had put such a strain on Carly's not-completely-healthy body that her systems had started reacting.  Carly had passed out twice from the pain of contractions plus the additional pain of her body being close to a near meltdown.  Dr. Meadows had decided, with Carly's past birthing history, that it would be safer for both mother and child to birth via c-section.  Carly hadn't been one to complain.  

"Carly, you should be in a wheelchair," Bobbie said from behind her.  Carly looked away from the window to look back at her mother.

"I felt like walking," she said, looking back at the glass that separated her from her child.  She brought a hand up to the class to caress the outline of the infant.  "She's beautiful, isn't she?"  Bobbie laughed.

"As if I could say any different.  She going to have your blond hair and your nose and her daddy's dimples," she said.  Carly smiled, but it quickly fell off as she leaned her forehead against the cool pane of glass.

"Sonny sent a dozen roses for Leigh," she said emotionlessly, staring at her own reflection for a second.  Bobbie reached over and rubbed Carly's back.  "He sent a note saying that he was glad she was alright and that everything will be ready for us at home when we're released."  Carly stood up straight and wiped a stray tear away from the corner of her eye.

"Carly, he's reasonably upset.  You've got to give him time to understand," Bobbie said.  Carly let out a dry chuckle.

"Sure.  I broke his heart.  Doesn't matter that I went through hell and high water to keep this child – but I forget, his broken heart takes precedence over everything.  Doesn't even matter that he broke my heart over and over again and I was expected to forgive and forget … yet he can't even come see his daughter and … well, never mind.  I don't care if he sees me or not," Carly said.  She looked at her mother.  "It's pathetic, really, that this marriage was over before it even began."  Bobbie looked at her daughter in confusion.

"What do you mean, Carly?" she asked.  Carly smiled.

"It means that he and I are right back where we started, before we began this sham of a marriage.  Right back to the anger, the hurt, the distrust, the – hate," she said as she shook her head.  "For a while, I thought he could make me happy.  That's why I fought so hard for him.   And for a while, he thought that I could make him happy.  That's why he fought so hard for me.  If I'd known that we would both be this miserable, I would have ended it all when he slept with Alexis."  

"Carly, you fought separately for each other at different times, and lost.  If you fought so fiercely together, for each other, it may have turned out differently.  Now you have to fight for your daughter.  You have to think of her and what's best for her," Bobbie said.  Carly nodded.

"I know that, Momma.  And what's best for her is to not see her parents so miserable.  I can't stay with Sonny and not be miserable.  But I made a promise," she said.  Bobbie frowned.

"What did you promise and who did you promise it to?" she asked.  Carly turned away from her mother.

"I made a promise to Jason that if he found Lorenzo alive, then I'd stay with Sonny," she said softly.  Bobbie's heart ached.

"Oh, Carly," she said sadly.

***************************************

_~*Two Weeks Later*~_

Carly sat on her bed holding Leigh when she heard the front door open.  Knowing that Sonny was home, she went and set Leigh down in her bassinet and made her way towards the stairs.  After she and Leigh had come home, Sonny had made it habit to come home in the afternoon so that he could spend some time with their daughter.  Things were still tense between Carly and Sonny, but the uncomfortable silences were gradually getting better.  All that mattered to Carly was that Sonny was taking an interest in their daughter and that he was being civil in conversations with her.  He'd even made her dinner a couple of times.  There'd been no more yelling, for which Carly was grateful.

She'd made it halfway down the stairs with a smile on her face when she heard the beginnings of a conversation that froze her in her tracks.

" - Good job, Max.  We won't kill him just yet – he hasn't suffered nearly enough - but tell them to make sure he knows what pain feels like, then double it – have them tell him it's for Carly," Sonny said into the phone.  After a few more affirmatives, he hung up the phone.  Carly sat down slowly on the stairs as she heard her husband leave.  He hadn't known she was home.  He hadn't known she'd heard, and now she knew.  Everything between them the past couple of weeks had been too good to be true.  He'd been the one behind Lorenzo's disappearance.  The misgivings she'd had all along had been right, but she hadn't known about what.  She sat, no emotion visible on her face but a single tear running down her cheek.  Her husband had lied to her.  Her husband had betrayed her.  And the man she loved was paying for her stupidity.

***************************************

"Hey, Leticia?" Carly called into Michael's room.  The nanny's head popped out from the closet.

"Yes, Mrs. C?" she asked.  Carly smiled as she watched a giggling Michael run across the room and tag the woman.

"Got you!" he yelled, causing Carly to smile.  She looked back to Leticia.

"Could you keep an eye on Michael and Leigh for a little bit?  I have an errand to run," she said.  Leticia smiled.

"Of course!  In fact, Michael wants to go to the park for a little bit.  I'll get Leigh bundled up and take her in the stroller," she said.  Carly grinned.

"Thank you, so much," Carly said as she made her way to her bedroom.  She waited until Leticia was ready to go and Michael had run in for a hug from his mother and left before pulling a hidden object from the closet.  She took the gun out of the box and made sure it was loaded.  With a worried, yet determined look on her face, she slipped the gun into her purse.  On her way down the stairs, she slipped into a coat.  There was some business she needed to attend to, and thankfully, she knew where it was.

***************************************

The docks were always pretty calm – especially near the warehouse.  But since it was a gray day, there was nothing spectacular about the scenery today, keeping most people away.  There was only one person that Carly wanted to see.  Luck was in her corner as she saw the object of her search exit the warehouse and head down a side street.  Carly smirked heavenward before she followed after him.  It took a little bit of running for her to catch up with him, but she finally did and took out her gun.

"Hello Max," Carly said as she cocked the gun pointed at his head.  The loyal Corinthos bodyguard turned to her in shock.

"Mrs. Corinthos -" he started.  A humorless smile crossed Carly's face.

"Don't you dare 'Mrs. Corinthos' me, Max.  I know everything.  I know that you're involved, I know that Sonny was the one behind all of this.  So, you know the reason why I'm here," she said, a lethal glint in her eye.  Max raised his hands up in surrender.

"I don't know anything, Carly," he said.  Carly let out a little laugh.

"Right.  And I'm Mother Theresa.  I heard Sonny talking to you on the phone.  You know where Lorenzo is, and you know who is holding him.  Is it Jason?  Has Jason been lying to me all this time?" she asked, not wanting to doubt her friend, but knowing it could be possible.  Max hesitated, causing Carly to step closer to him.

"Tell me now and I won't kill you – yet," she said.  Max shook his head.

"Jason has no clue.  He's been running around doing God knows what for the past couple of weeks," Max admitted.  Carly nodded, believing the man.

"Okay, next question.  Where is Lorenzo?" she asked.  Max looked at her blankly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.  Carly shook her head.

"Let's not play games, Max.  I know you know and you know _*I*_ know you know, so come on - spill," she said, waving the gun around carelessly.  Max frowned.

"Mrs. Corinthos, I honestly can't tell you anything because I don't know.  I was there when they took him -" he said.  Carly snorted.

"No shit," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"- But I don't know where they took him," he finished with a confused look.  Carly just looked at him.

"How's your mother doing, Max?" Carly asked.  Max just looked even more confused.

"My mother?  She's been dead for almost five years.  What has she got to do with it?" he asked.  Carly nodded her head knowingly.

"Figured as much.  Where is he, Max?  You don't take a 2-month leave for nothing," she said.

"I really don't know Mrs. Corinthos – and even if I did know, I couldn't tell you, otherwise I'd be a dead man," he said.  Carly let out a frustrated sigh at the lack of information.

"Why is this so much easier in the movies?" she asked herself.  Carly looked up to see Max cracking a smile.  She couldn't help but smile helplessly back.

"So, you're not – going to, umm – kill me, are you?" Max asked her with an uncertain look on his face.  Carly choked back a laugh.  Here she was carrying a lethal weapon, acting like some action movie hero, with no information for all of her trouble, and the experienced mobster was asking _he_ if she was going to kill _him._  What was wrong with this picture?  

"Remember the last time I tried to shoot someone, Max?  I ended up in Ferncliff.  I think I'll pass on that for now," she said.  Feeling on the edge of hysterics, she waved the man away. "Get out of here, Max.  I don't want to get you in trouble.  You were always nice to me.  And I know you were just following orders."  Max hesitated for a second before nodding and leaving.  Carly sighed as she brought her hand up to her forehead.

"Great, Carly.  All that work for absolutely nothing," she said to herself as she put the gun in her purse and made her way towards home.  

As she got closer to home, she noticed the black sedan parked out front.  Carly knew what all of cars Sonny used looked like – and that was not one of them.  Immediately wary, she held back and looked all around her making sure she was alone.  The nervous feeling was back, and she knew something wasn't right.  An idea – more a backup plan than anything - sparked in her head and Carly pulled out her cell phone.  Knowing that her mother had the night shift, she dialed her number.  The answering machine picked up.

"Help Momma!  They're taking me!  Pick up the phone!  Help!" she cried as hysterically as possible, but quiet enough to not draw attention.  Satisfied with herself, she hung up the phone, praying that her mother didn't return home early to hear the message.  Carly didn't want to worry her without cause, but she needed the credibility if her plan had to go into action.  Resuming her walk to the penthouse, she dialed her phone again.  This time, Jason picked up.

"Morgan," he greeted.  Carly smiled.

"Jason," she greeted back happily – even though her nerves were tingling.

"Carly, what's wrong?" he asked, knowing immediately that Carly was uneasy about something.

"Just keep talking to me, Jase.  You're walking me home," she whispered.  Jason was silent.

"Is someone following you, Carly?" he asked, his worry betrayed by his voice.  Carly smiled as she made her way into the building.

"I'm not sure, Jason, but I'll have to check, okay?  Michael hasn't been feeling well, but I'm sure he'd love to see you," she both confirmed for Jason's benefit and lied for whoever else's benefit while finding her way to the elevator.  As the doors closed, she took a deep breath as she heard the footsteps she knew would be there.

"Jason, I think there is someone following me, okay.  I'm not sure what they're after, but I need you to stay on the line with me until – well, until I can figure it out.  I have a plan," she said quickly, knowing that she was alone for the time being.

"Carly, a plan?  You know how your plans work," Jason said dubiously.  Carly let out a growl.

"Jason, trust me.  This will work.  If anything happens, you'll know about it and whoever is following me won't know the difference, okay?" she asked as the elevator slowed.  "Now, I'm going to pretend to hang up with you in a second.  I'm going to try out the award-winning Spencer art of performing on you, okay?"  Before Jason could confirm, the doors opened and Carly exited the elevator.  She smiled at the guard in front of the door.

"Okay, bye Jason," she said into the phone as she pretended to hang up and greeted the man in front of the door.  "Hi, Ken."

"Good evening, Mrs. Corinthos," he replied.  Carly made her way to the door and then turned around as if a last minute thought had come to her.

"Oh, Ken.  I'm going to call my mother and see if she can come over for a little bit.  So, if she does come over, just let her in, okay?" she asked, holding up her cell phone for the man to see.  The man nodded.

"Of course, Mrs. Corinthos," he said.  Carly smiled as she entered the penthouse.  When she knew she was out of hearing she returned to Jason.

"I'm home now, Jase," she said quietly.

"Then why are you whispering, Carly?" he asked.  Carly scrunched up her nose in thought.

"I'm not sure.  I just have this feeling -" she started and was interrupted by a noise outside.  The door opened and Ken allowed three men Carly had never seen before into the room.  Carly held out a hand to stop them as she pretended to finish her conversation.

"- so, if you can come over, just drop on by Momma.  I'll be here -" she told Jason, fear creeping into her voice as the three men approached her.  One grabbed her arm.

"You need to come with us, Mrs. Corinthos," he said, his grip tightening painfully.  Carly winced before she quickly brought the phone up again.

"Help Momma!  They're taking me!  Pick up the phone!  Help!" she yelled hysterically before one of the other men stepped forward.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he swung out and hit her, knocking the phone out of her grip and sending it crashing to the floor.  Carly looked at the phone helplessly as the third man came and gripped her other arm.  _Please, Jason.  Understand what I just did.  Help me!_  One of the goons looked at her.

"Was that your mother you just called?" he asked.  Carly didn't say anything, she just narrowed her eyes.  The man looked to Ken still standing at the door.

"Go to Ms. Spencer's.  Get rid of that message.  If she hears that message, she'll be the only one to know that anything is wrong and cause some trouble.  No one will miss her for a while if this is kept quiet," he said as he bent over and picked up the phone from the floor.  Carly watched as he pocketed the phone, and was startled when she felt a prick in her arm.  Looking over, she saw Ken administering something through a syringe.  Her suspicions as to what it was were confirmed when things started going blurry and finally … black.

***************************************

"Carly!" Jason yelled into the phone.  "Carly!"  He shut his phone off in frustration.  Someone had taken Carly – again.  Jason tried to place the voices that he'd heard before the phone went dead.  They sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place the faces.  With a sigh, Jason leaned back against the plane seat.  He willed the plane to travel faster, knowing that they were only about twenty minutes from Port Charles.  His trip to South America had been fruitless.  No one had heard what happened to Alcazar.  As far as all of his associates knew, he was still in Port Charles taking care of business.  Rubbing a hand over his face, Jason dialed Sonny.  He needed to be informed that his wife was once again missing, if he didn't know already.  Standing up with a frustrated growl, Jason pushed back the urge to throw his cell phone against the wall when he got Sonny's voicemail.  Things were definitely not going his way.  He sat back down and placed his face in his hands, racking his brain for ideas, for any clue he could come up with.  After a few seconds of silence, Jason sat up straight.

"Shit!" he said as he finally placed the faces to the voices.  This was not good.  Jason picked up his phone and dialed another number.  The person on the other end picked up after a few rings.

"I'm going to need your help," he said, resigned to knowing that this was his last resort.  

***************************************

"Just kill me – it's what you've been planning all along, anyways.  Why hold off the inevitable?" Lorenzo said hoarsely through broken and bleeding lips.  

"Because, _Mr._ Alcazar – I have one more pain for you to suffer.  I have one more torture to put you through.  But it is something that I have to wait on a bit.  So, until that opportune moment arrives, my boys get to beat the living crap out of you.  It's a perk of the business, you see," his captor said pleasantly into his ear.  

***************************************

Carly should have known.  Sonny had been way too quiet.  Way too accommodating.  She should have seen this coming a mile away. But the time with Leigh had let her guard down – made her less aware of what was going on.  Thankfully she'd been a little less stupid in the past few hours than she had been in the past few months.  Jason got her message.  Now all she had to do was hope that he could figure out what had happened.  Two guards gripped her arms firmly and led her down a dimly lit hallway.  She hadn't been able to see where they'd taken her due to the blindfold, but once they'd gotten inside the building, they'd let her see.  They stopped at a door and one of the guards reached out and knocked.  The door opened to reveal her husband's face.

"Ah, finally.  I was beginning to worry," he said as he opened the door to admit them.  Carly entered the room, with eyes only for her husband.  At this moment, she openly hated him.  There was nothing but loathing in her eyes for the man she had once loved.

"Carly -" a dry, raspy, surprised voice broke through her cloud of anger.  Tears blurred her vision as she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again.  She made to step towards the sound, but was pulled back harshly.  She closed her eyes and willed the tears away so that she could see properly.  When she opened them again, she saw him.  Her heart filled at the sight of him, yet at the same time it dropped to her feet.  Two guards were also holding him, although at the look of him, he probably didn't need any except to hold him up.  Bruises marred his beard-covered face.  He'd lost weight in the almost two and a half months of captivity.  His wrists were bound in back of him, but she knew they were rubbed raw to bleeding and bruised.  Carly jumped at the hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her husband.

"I told you, Alcazar, that I had more pain and torture to put you through."

***************************************

**Yet another A/N - Muahhahahahahahaah - You probably hate me don't you??  Well, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger – okay, no, I'm not.  In fact, it's a cliffhanger for me too!  I'd had the ending of this part written since Part II!  I don't know what to write next!  Ahhhh!  Also, there are a few parts I'm not completely happy with.  They are the parts where I skip weeks.  I feel like I missed out on some action, so I may repost this part with added in bits here and there - *maybe* - if I find the time to work on it.  Okay?  Okay.**


	11. Part XI

_**A/N – Back from vacation and anxious to be back writing again.  It was really nice to come back from having no computer to such wonderful reviews of this story and my other story.  It made me sit down and write immediately – even after 8 hours in a car.  So, I hope you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it!!  **_

***************************************

"Why are you doing this Sonny?" Carly asked.  Sonny turned to look at her.

"Carly, you pride yourself on being an intelligent woman.  You know why I'm doing this," he said, stepping up to her.  Carly tried to step back from him, but was blocked by the two guards holding her.  

"I know why you are doing this," Carly admitted, her eyes roaming over her husband's face.  "It's both business and personal – I understand that.  I understand how you work.  But why do this?  This isn't going to make anything go away.  What is the killing of both of us going to accomplish?"  Sonny reached out and ran a finger over her cheek.

"Who said both of you was going to die?" he asked before walking past her to the door, leaving a lot of things unsaid.  Carly's eyes met Lorenzo's as the door shut behind Sonny, each pair filled with worry for the other.  A guard reached out and took Carly's arm.

"Come, Mrs. Corinthos.  We have a place for you," he said as Carly pulled from his grip.

"I don't think so," she said.  The guard looked perplexed.

"Don't make me carry you, Mrs. Corinthos," he said.  Carly smirked.

"Try it and I'll make you sorry you even tried.  So, you'll either have to carry me - which I suggest you don't - shoot me, or get the hell out of here.  Take your pick," she said as she subtly placed herself in front of Lorenzo so they couldn't shoot him for her lack of cooperation.  Carly knew full well that they *wouldn't* shoot her.  Sonny still needed her to inflict this 'torture' upon Lorenzo that he spoke of earlier.  But that didn't mean they wouldn't hurt Lorenzo.  The guard certainly *could* shoot her – but not without consequences.  Carly could see those same thoughts echoed on the guard's face.  After a second, the guard shrugged his shoulders, nodded to the guards holding Lorenzo, and they all exited.  Carly let out a relieved breath as she watched the door close.  When they were alone, Carly rushed to Lorenzo and immediately untied his hands.  Her eyes avoided his as she took his arm and helped him to sit, propped up by the wall.  When she finally looked up to see his blue eyes watching her, her eyes filled with tears.  Lorenzo smiled crookedly as he reached up and wiped one of the tears from the corner of her eye with his thumb.

"You know, with your husband, all the hospital visits and the tendencies of being held captive, I think we're the front runner in the 'Most Bizarre Courtship in History' category," he said softly, his voice slightly hoarse.  Carly's eyes closed as his hand ran lightly down her cheek.

"Is that what this is?  A courtship?" she asked, her breath catching in her throat.  Her eyes opened and locked on his.

"I surmise the word is irrelevant at this point, considering I've surpassed it awhile ago," he said seriously.  Carly's heart thudded in her ears as she smiled at him.  Her own hand reached up and ran along his jaw line tenderly, avoiding bruises.

"I almost lost hope," she admitted to him as he pulled her to kneeling beside him.  His eyes watched her with understanding.  "I didn't know what to do.  Jason kept calling and he couldn't tell me anything."  

"What has Morgan got to do with anything?" Lorenzo asked, trying to hide the suspicion in his voice.  Carly shook her head.

"It's not what you think.  Jason – he was trying to find you.  I asked him to find you," she said, her eyes dropping.  Lorenzo reached out and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"In return for what, Carly?" he asked softly.  Carly's silence told him everything he needed to know.  The suspicion became stronger.

"He's Sonny's best friend.  And he certainly wasn't trying as hard as he could, now was he?" Lorenzo said, dropping his hand from her chin and looking away from her.  Carly's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Jason's _my_ best friend, too.  And what do you mean by not 'trying as hard as he could'?" she asked.  Lorenzo looked at her.

"Carly, we're still in Port Charles," he said.  Carly's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What?" she asked.  Lorenzo nodded.

"They drugged you.  You don't know how long you were out for.  I heard the guards talking a week ago.  Add that to the fact that your husband kept making frequent visits and I figured it out.  He couldn't go far from Port Charles for as many trips as he made to see me without causing red flags to go up," he said.  Carly shifted to sit down, trying to piece everything together.

"All this time – here in Port Chuck," she said as she unconsciously rubbed a hand over her still-thinning belly.  "Do you know where?"  Lorenzo's eyes scanned the room they were in.

"Chances are this is one of my buildings," he said.  Carly nodded sadly.

"Jason has spent all of this time looking out of country for you.  And you were here.  The hardest things to find are found in the simplest places," she muttered, causing Lorenzo to smile.  He held his suspicions about Jason at bay knowing that it would upset Carly – and he didn't want to upset her, not since she was sitting in front of him.  He reached and took one of Carly's hands in his.

"You know the guards are going to come back in here and take you," he said.  Carly nodded.

"I know," she said with a small smile.  She leaned in quickly, surprising Lorenzo with a soft kiss.  Her lips ran gently over his, careful not to hurt him.  Carly shifted closer to him as he returned her caress, but she did not relinquish command.  She knew his lips and his face hurt from the multiple beatings and she wasn't about to let him pretend it didn't – even for a kiss.  The thought pulled Carly back.  Lorenzo leaned his head back against the wall, not a bit disappointed, with a smile on his face.

"That was better than my dreams," he said.  Carly raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she asked, a teasing smile on her face.  Lorenzo chuckled as he reached out and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"They weren't real.  This is," he explained.  Carly's smile slipped as she looked around the room.

"This certainly is real," she said.  Lorenzo looked around the room as well.

"I could definitely imagine something better than this," he said.  Carly smiled again as she looked at him.

"I'm sure you could," she said before looking around again.  "I could certainly go for something without cement walls for the rest of my life."  Lorenzo watched her and he could see the wheels spinning in her head.  

"Carly," he said seriously, causing her to look at him.  "When those guards come back in here -"

"Don't worry," she said as she laid a finger over his lips.  "I won't do anything stupid."  Lorenzo shook his head.

"Carly, I don't worry about you doing anything stupid.  You are intelligent, resourceful, determined, and incredibly brave. Anything that you do has a reason.  I just don't want you to do anything that you or I will regret later," he said.  Carly frowned.

"What would you regret?  What would I possibly do?" she asked.  Lorenzo was silent for a second.

"Carly -" he started, hesitating for a second.  "If you got killed or harmed in any way, I would regret coming to Port Charles … and meeting you."  Carly sucked in her breath.

"Why would you regret something that _Idecided to do?" she asked.  Lorenzo smiled._

"Because I got you into this situation to begin with," he said.  Carly shook her head.

"I would never -" she started.  

"- stand in front of a man, telling a captor with a gun to leave or to shoot?" Lorenzo supplied.  Carly gave him a look.

"I knew the outcome of that before I even said anything," she said.  Lorenzo was silent.

"Carly, Sonny doesn't plan on the both of us walking out of here," he said.  Carly just watched him.  "I would prefer that you be the one to do so."

"Well, isn't that funny," she said.  "I prefer it to be both of us walking out of here."  Lorenzo shook his head.

"It may not happen, Carly," he said.  Carly rolled her eyes.

"Have a little faith in Jason – and me – and _you_ for that matter," she said, poking a finger into his shoulder.  She winced in apology as he let out a soft hiss of pain when she hit a bruised area.  Silence fell again as the two were plagued by their thoughts.

"Carly," he said, causing Carly to look at him.  "I know that you made a deal with Jason."  Carly looked down at her hands.

"I wanted him to find you," she said unapologetically.

"I know that you agreed to stay with Sonny if he found me," he said.  Carly was silent as she tried to piece together the words to deny it to him – and herself.  Lorenzo smiled as he took her hand.

"I know how your mind works, Carly.  I spent enough time alone to figure some things out - like who you trust, whom you would go to and what types of bargaining chips there would be," he said.  Carly didn't feel ashamed at what she had promised to Jason, but she felt sad.  Not just sad for her, not just sad for Lorenzo.  She was sad for everyone involved because there was no easy way out of this – if they got out of this.  With a sigh, she sat against the wall next to Lorenzo.  Looping an arm through his carefully and entwining their fingers, she rest her head lightly against his shoulder.

"I should tell you about the time I stuck my ex-husband AJ Quartermaine in a laundry cart – or even about the time I sold Sonny out to the Feds -" she said, changing the subject and causing the man next to her to chuckle. 

***************************************

Jason walked into Luke's, his mission clear in his mind.  The bar was empty except for the white-haired bartender behind the counter.

"Well, Morgan – to what do I owe the pleasure of your exalted company?" Luke asked, not looking up from wiping the glass in his hand.  Jason pulled a stool away from the bar and sat down.

"I told you over the phone, Luke.  I need your help," he said.  Luke rolled his eyes.

"What's my niece done this time?" he asked.

"What makes you think it's Carly?" Jason asked.  Luke laughed.

"Process of elimination, my friend.  There are only five people on this planet that you would risk life and limb for – or lower yourself to calling me.  Your sister has her new husband to do her dirty work, Courtney's dirty work has recently been taken care of, Sonny can – more or less – take care of his own dirty work, and Michael is too young to have any dirty work.  That leaves my darling niece.  Her dirty work attracts problems like flies to honey.  So, what's this about?" Luke asked as he leaned an elbow on the counter.  Jason sighed.

"Lorenzo Alcazar," he said.  Luke stood up quickly and looked at Jason disbelievingly.

"That's Carly's dirty work?" he asked nonplussed.  Jason just looked at the man.

"Lorenzo Alcazar went missing almost three months ago.  I have searched for any possible lead on his whereabouts from South America to Europe.  No one knows anything.  I can only assume that he is still in the States," Jason said.  Luke looked interested, but was looking warily at the man sitting in front of him.

"Did you know that he was going to 'disappear'?" he asked.  Jason looked confused.

"No, why?" he asked.  Luke shrugged as he picked up the towel he had discarded.

"I heard some things," he said evasively.  Jason leaned over the bar.

"Luke, that is why I came to you.  I know that you hear things – you hear things that I couldn't possibly hear.  And if you know something, let me know it, please," he said.  Luke looked at his fingernails.

"Tell me what Caroline has to do with this," he said.  Jason took his time before answering.

"Because Carly went missing too," he said.  When Jason looked up, Luke's eyes were blazing.

"Goddamn it!" he yelled, pounding his fist on the bar and then storming off to his office.  Jason, confused, followed him.  When he found his way into the room, he saw Luke shuffling through papers on his desk.

"Luke -" he started but was cut off when the man threw a file folder to the edge of the desk where Jason stood.  

"That's everything I have on Alcazar.  I heard some rumblings of what the man was involved in when he first came to town.  So, I found myself doing some digging.  Lorenzo Alcazar has gotten himself involved with some high rollers and made himself some dangerous enemies – your associate being one of them," Luke started to explain.  Jason nodded.

"That's the business," he said.  Luke nodded.

"It sure is.  Anyways, after the man came to town and caused quite a ruckus, it came to my ears that Corinthos was calling a hit," he said.  Jason nodded.

"Yeah, he and I were discussing it.  The only question we had was when I should do it," he said.  Luke shook his head.

"I don't think so, boyo.  You weren't even a part of this equation.  This was between Corinthos and whoever he partnered up with – and it wasn't you," Luke said.  Jason's shock was written on his face.

"Who?" he asked.  Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know.  Haven't gotten that information back yet," he said.  Jason nodded.

"When you do, will you let me know?"  Luke looked to think about it.

"Sure, kid," he affirmed.  Jason nodded, thinking this new information through.  Who would Sonny partner up with?  He turned back to Luke.

"Why are you giving me all of this information?  You couldn't care less about Sonny, Alcazar – or even Carly," Jason said.  Luke smirked.

"Honestly, I still don't see how Carly fits into this mess except that Alcazar stepped on Sonny's toes about her.  But – I see Alcazar as a mighty powerful ally," Luke said.  

"How?" Jason asked, crossing his arms.  Luke laughed joyfully.

"Well – let's just say he has Luke Spencer's public enemy #1 in his debt for millions," Luke said.  It took Jason a split second to connect the dots.

"Stefan Cassidine owes Lorenzo Alcazar millions?" he asked, incredulous.  

"You bet your mobster kiester," Luke said with a grin.  Jason shook his head.

"Never saw that coming," he commented, causing Luke to laugh again.

"The way I see it at this point, if I take care of Lorenzo Alcazar – Lorenzo Alcazar will take care of me," Luke said.  "With his help, I could finally get the proverbial Cassidine stone off of my back."   

"One less thing for you to worry about," Jason agreed, knowing that an end to the Spencer/Cassidine war would be both a blessing and a curse to the man standing in front of him.  Luke nodded as he looked at Jason.  

"So, are you going to tell me how Carly is connected to this hoopla?" Luke asked, anxious to hear the gossip.  Never let it be said that Luke Spencer didn't like the occasional juicy story.  Jason rolled his eyes.

"Sure you want to hear it?" he asked.  Luke nodded a few times as he poured himself a shot.

"Sure – and don't sugar-coat it," he said.  Jason took a breath.

"Well – you know that Lorenzo Alcazar kidnapped Carly from Ric Lansing.  In the time that he had her, he fell in love with her.  After Sonny and I got her home, he kept pursuing her – sending her flowers, gifts, other things.  In the time between Alcazar taking Carly and Carly's baby being born, she fell in love with him.  Sonny figured things out and, according to Carly, things between them have rivaled the Cold War.  When Alcazar went missing, Carly came to me, begging me to find him – in exchange for her staying with Sonny," Jason told the older man.  There was silence as Luke processed the information.  His eyes were wide and he stood bracing himself on the desk.  In one fluid motion, he scooped up his previously untouched shot of tequila and quickly downed it.

"Shiiiiiiit," he muttered.  Jason didn't know if it was the alcohol or the new information that had him so worked up.  Finally, Luke looked at him.  "You realize that Sonny is behind this, right?  At least in part?"  Jason nodded.

"I realize that.  It took me longer that it probably should have, but I do realize that.  It was Paul Riley that I heard taking Carly when she called me," he said.  Luke recognized the name of a long-time Corinthos guard and nodded.  Silence fell again as the two men thought over things.

"You realize that if Sonny kills Alcazar, we could have an out and out mob war on our hands if Alcazar's associates figure it out, right?" Luke asked.  Jason eyed the folder on the table.

"I don't need those papers to know who Alcazar's allies are.  I spent the last month and a half talking to them or hearing about them.  He's got four territories backing him from South America and I lost count in Europe.  And if he's a Cassidine creditor, he's got territory in Russia as well.  That's why I need to find Alcazar, and I need to find him alive.  And chances are, if I find Alcazar, I'll find Carly as well," Jason said.  Luke nodded.

"If I find out anything about who Sonny's partner is or where they may be holding them, I'll let you know as soon as I can," Luke said.  Jason nodded as he bent over and picked up the bulging manila envelope.

"Good.  Mind if I take this?" he asked, indicating the papers.  Luke waved him away.

"Go ahead.  Mi casa es su casa and all that jazz," he said.  Jason nodded before exiting the office and finding his way out of the bar.  Hopefully, there would be a clue in the pile of papers he was holding as to what exactly was going on. 

***************************************

_**A/N – Do you like?  As of now, I'm not sure exactly where this story is going – but I'm liking it.  The last part (ten) was a cliffhanger for me as well as for you.  Now, I have a little more idea as to what I want – but my fingers, my subconscious and the keyboard now have total control.  As much as I'm making Sonny out to be an a**hole in this story, I DO really like him.  So, this prompts a question – do you want to see Sonny redeemed in the end?  I already have an answer in mind (and it may not be what you think), but your responses MAY be able to change my mind.  So, let me know! : ) **_


	12. Part XII

_**A/N – Here is the new part!  I hope you enjoy it!  Let me know what you think.**_

***************************************

_~*~ An hour later ~*~_

" … and don't even get me started on the rest of the Quartermaines," Carly finished, watching with a grin as the man next to her chuckled helplessly.

"Carly, it took you a full hour to tell me about your first husband. I don't know whether to keep on laughing because it is absurdly funny, or cry because that plan was so ridiculously ingenious that it could have worked," he said as he tried to control his laughter due to that it was causing him some pain.  Carly sobered as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, well – should-a, would-a, could-a.  Or is it would-a, should-a, could-a?" Carly asked, frowning in thought over the saying.  

"Were you really that in love with Jason?" Lorenzo asked suddenly, causing Carly to look over at him.  She tried not to think that much about what happened in the past between her and Jason.  It hurt too much.  

"Yes, I was," she said without hesitation.  "I would have done anything for him.  I guess, I still will do anything for him.  He's my best friend."  Lorenzo didn't say anything, just looked straight ahead.

"You realize that Sonny isn't doing this on his own, right?" he finally asked her.  Carly nodded after she thought about it for a second.

"And you realize that Jason could be the one he's working with?" he asked again.  This time Carly shook her head.

"No, Lorenzo.  Jason does not have anything to do with this.  He would not let Sonny do this to me, I know it.  He is out there, looking for both of us," she said seriously, believing it in her soul.  Lorenzo let her faith in her best friend wash over him as he nodded.

"Then if Jason isn't behind this, there is still a mystery person unaccounted for," he said, racking his brain to come up with a viable suspect.

"Faith?" Carly asked.  Lorenzo shook his head.

"Faith talks big.  But behind the bravado is nothing really.  She fears retribution.  She knows my associates would come after her," he said.  Carly let the name slide, but she still had her suspicions.

"Okay – Ric, then.  You _did_ mess up his kidnapping ploy.  And you _did_ try to kill him," she said.  Lorenzo shook his head again.

"He wouldn't team up with the brother he hates just to take me down.  Not at the expense of Elizabeth," he disagreed.  Carly's face scrunched up in distaste at the young woman's name, causing Lorenzo to chuckle.

"Okay, not Faith, not Ric – then who?" she asked.  Lorenzo shook his head.

"I don't know.  The Five Families and I have stayed out of each other's ways.  And the Cassidines wouldn't be stupid enough to try something like this," he said.  Carly frowned.

"Cassidines?  What do they have to do with you?" she asked.  Lorenzo cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"They owe me a significant amount of money," he said.  Carly's eyes widened.

"Significant?  The Cassidines?" she asked, incredulous.  He nodded with a small smile.

"So, as their creditor and a notable enemy – they would rather have me dead.  They wouldn't leave me locked up here with the chance of me getting out alive – and repaying them," he explained.  Carly's face warmed when she realized that he trusted her enough to tell her this.  She'd never heard so much about the business in her life.  It was a heady feeling.  She was about to say something to him, but the door interrupted her.  Two guards stood near the door and Carly stood up when she saw Sonny enter.  He looked amused when he saw her standing there.

"I should have figured you would have bullied your way into staying in here," he said.  Carly twisted her face into a sneer as she scoffed.

"Yeah, you should have figured," she said testily.  Sonny shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted the cuffs of his shirt.

"Doesn't really matter, I guess, whether you are here or not at this moment.  We have a surprise guest – more of a present for Mr. Alcazar," Sonny said as he nodded to the guard by the door.  Carly crossed her arms in impatience as they waited for Sonny's new arrival.  Two guards accompanied a bedraggled and dirty form into the room.  She heard Lorenzo suck in a sharp breath.  Carly's eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better look at the worn form.  Then the woman looked up, and Carly's heart stopped as the beautiful features stowed away in memory flashed in her head.

"Sophie Germaine," she said, the name struggling past her lips.  Carly's head turned, almost in slow motion, to look at Lorenzo.  The man's face was unreadable as he cast a fleeting look at Carly and then returned his gaze to the woman standing next to Sonny.

"Surprise," Sonny said jovially.  Carly glared daggers at him, but he only grinned at her.  He then turned to the woman at his side.

"I do believe introductions are in order," he said.  "Sophie Germaine, this is my wife, Carly Corinthos.  Carly, I believe you may already know of Ms. Germaine."  Carly could have been speck of sand in the Sahara for all Sophie Germaine seemed to care.  Her eyes had been trained on Lorenzo since the moment she entered the room.

"And I believe you know Lorenzo Alcazar," Sonny said cheerily, although Sophie was paying him no attention.  The absolute enjoyment in her husband's voice made Carly sick to her stomach.  But what made her positively nauseous was the soft, loving 'Lorenzo' that had escaped the other woman's lips.  Before Carly could blink, the captive woman was at his side and tenderly brushing his hair away from his forehead.  Carly started when a hand grasped hers.  She looked up to see Sonny next to her, his eyes watching her closely.

"Come, Carly.  Let's give them time to talk – we have things to discuss as well.  And I may actually let you see our daughter," he said, a smile gracing his features for a moment.  Carly didn't even look back to where the other couple sat.  She nodded her head slowly as her husband led her away.  As the door closed behind them, Carly looked back.  She caught the sight of Sophie laying her lips over Lorenzo's before the door shut firmly.  An indescribable feeling settled in her heart, and she wanted desperately to reach up and itch it away.  Instead, she lifted her chin higher and followed her husband into another room – to talk.

***************************************

This was not his Sophie.  It was the first thought he'd had when she walked in the door.  Lorenzo pulled his lips from hers and sat back a little to look at her.  It was her body, her lips, her face, her voice – but it was not the Sophie Germaine he had known and loved years before.  There was a game being played here, and he was acutely aware of it.  He just didn't know what.  Somehow, Corinthos found out about her and had searched her out.  And here she was – alive and being held at the mercy of a vengeful man.  Lorenzo only wished he knew what Corinthos' motivations were concerning her.  He didn't want her harmed in this debacle that didn't concern her.  After a few awe-struck moments Sophie began to talk and he listened.  She told him of what had happened, how she had gotten out of the village and survived.  She told him how Luis had been the one to keep them apart all these years – how he'd said that Sophie was no longer a priority in Lorenzo's life.  How she'd then made a life for herself in Europe and had been living in London when Sonny's men had found her.

"Why are you in Port Charles, Lorenzo?" she asked after she finished her story.  His eyes met hers.

"Luis," he told her, and it was partly true.  Sophie didn't say anything, but he noticed that her eyes had hardened at the mention of his brother.

"Is everything about Luis?" she asked, trying to keep the anger suppressed.  A ghost of a smile appeared on Lorenzo's face before it vanished completely.  A typical question coming from Sophie … but instead, he thought about Carly.

"No," he said honestly.  "Not everything is about Luis."  Sophie sat back against the wall next to him.  After a second of silence, she turned to look at him.

"Why is Mrs. Corinthos being held?" she asked.  Lorenzo remained silent as Sophie's eyes searched his face.  "You care about her, don't you?"  Again, Lorenzo remained silent.  Sophie reached out, took Lorenzo's face in her hands, and turned him to look at her.

"You don't have to say anything, Lorenzo.  I can read it in your eyes, you forget I know you," she said softly.  

"No, Sophie, you don't know me.  Not anymore," he said back.  One of her hands lightly ran over his cheek.

"We were in love once," she said, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  Lorenzo reached up and took her hands in his, bringing them down.

"Yes, we were.  Time marches on, Sophie.  You have a life in London – and you will return there when this is all over.  I have my own life," he said.

"In Port Charles?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in doubt.  Lorenzo turned away from her, not saying anything.

"Sonny Corinthos hates you.  He will not let you live in peace here," she said sadly.  "He will live here with his wife and his children, and you – _you_, Lorenzo – will be on the outside looking in."  Lorenzo smirked inwardly.  Whatever Sophie's true purpose in this, he had to give it to Corinthos for working every angle.  A pit bull with a bone - that's what Corinthos was.  The door opening caused Lorenzo to look up.  Two guards approached the pair on the floor and picked Sophie up.

"Time's up – time for you to get back to your room," one of them said.  Lorenzo said nothing as Sophie pleaded for them to let her go.  Her eyes went to his, asking him to do something … anything.  There wasn't much he *could* do at this point.

"Good-bye Sophie," he said.  He watched as the door closed behind them knowing that he needed to think like Corinthos.  He needed to try to get a step ahead of Corinthos in order to outsmart him and get himself and Carly out of this alive.  Carly.  Lorenzo closed his eyes.  Again, he had to hand it to Corinthos.  He certainly knew how to throw out all the stops when there was something standing in his way.  Keeping Carly around when he brought Sophie in had been a masterful touch.  Lorenzo couldn't have orchestrated it better himself.  Carly had been thrown for a loop.  He had seen that clearly in her eyes.  And in any other situation, he would have sat back and enjoyed watching how being thrown for said loop would affect Carly and how she reacted.  But this situation was completely different – completely uncontrollable.  What he had seen in her eyes had worried him.  It wasn't just shock.  It had been a mixture of fear, sadness, self-recrimination, regret, uncertainty, wariness – all emotions that he knew attributing to Carly could end up being disastrous.  For all of her wonderful qualities, Carly was also unconsciously insecure and frighteningly obstinate.  She acted and reacted without thinking.  Lorenzo held no illusions that Carly wouldn't take this situation to heart in the worst way possible.  And that is what scared him.  Especially since she was alone with her equally unpredictable husband.

***************************************

Jason sat looking through the folder that Luke had allowed him to take.  He'd already looked through the papers for hours and he still felt like he was failing Lorenzo Alcazar 101.  Jason could tell anyone who asked what grade Alcazar received in his high school health class, what the name of his dog was when he was 15 – even what color toothbrush the man used.  That's how good Luke's people were.  But there was still a critical link missing.  A piece of paper, a name – whatever it was, it amazed him that how something so small could cause such a problem.  With a tired sigh, Jason closed the file and picked up his cell phone.  He impatiently tapped his finger on the coffee table as he waited for the other person to pick up.

"Luke Spencer's House of Petulance, how may I help you?" Luke's voice rang out.  Jason smirked.

"Luke, I've looked through everything.  I can't find a damn thing," he said, pausing when the door to his penthouse opened, admitting Courtney.  The look on her face said that she was not happy.  She hung her coat and purse up on the coat rack and walked by him to the kitchen.  Jason let out a sigh in his head.  She hadn't been happy with him since the moment he told her that he was looking for Lorenzo Alcazar.  She hadn't been any happier when he told her why.  She'd told him straight out that Alcazar wasn't worth the trouble and that Carly was stupid for thinking he was.

"Jason?  Are you listening to me?" Luke's voice brought him back to the present.

"Yeah.  Yeah, I am.  Sorry," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  

"Well, kid - what I was saying was that one of my guys called in earlier and said that he may have found something.  He's going to fax the stuff to me soon," he said.  Jason sat up straight.

"Did he say what it was about?" he asked.  Luke gave a negative, causing Jason to curse.

"I know kid.   But one way or the other, we'll get this figured out and Caroline home safe," the elder man said.  Jason told Luke that he would meet him at his place and then hung up.  He stretched as he stood up telling himself that anything, at this point, was better than nothing.  

"Jason?" Courtney's voice asked timidly from behind him.  He turned to look at her, the couch separating them.

"Yeah?" he asked.  There were dozen's of questions in her eyes, but she had one general one to cover them all.

"What's going on?" she asked, concern touching her voice.  Jason shook his head.

"You don't want to hear about it," he told her.  Courtney crossed her arms, her eyes turning icy.

"Is it about Alcazar?" she asked, bitterness dripping from her question.  Jason remained silent, neither confirming nor denying anything.  Courtney nodded, realizing that his silence said more than he ever could.  "You're leaving."

"I have to for a little while," he said.  Courtney rolled her eyes.

"You don't _have _to do anything," she said.  Jason walked to the door and grabbed his jacket.  He simply held it in his hands for a second as he looked at her.

"Carly is missing again, Courtney," he said.  He watched as a mixture of emotions crossed her face.  It took her a second before she spoke, regret in her gaze.

"Is she … do you know if she's okay?" she asked.  Jason shook his head.

"What about Leigh and Michael?" she asked.  

"They're okay," Jason assured.  Courtney nodded, wrapping herself in her arms.

"Do … do we know who took her?" Courtney asked, dreading the answer when Jason nodded.  

"Sonny," he said before he opened the door and walked out it.

***************************************

"What have ya got, Luke," Jason asked as he walked in the door.  He came to a halt when he saw Dillon Quartermaine sitting at the bar.  Luke and his cousin had seemed deep in conversation when he had entered.

"Isn't it still illegal to serve minors?" Jason asked as he sat down next to Dillon.  Luke smirked.

"It isn't so much me serving this youngen as what the youngen is serving me," he said, a grin spreading across his face.  Jason groaned.

"Don't tell me this is 'your guy'," he said.  Luke looked at him, baffled.

"What do you take me for?  An idiot?  Of course this isn't my guy – but young Quartermaine here has been able to pull something together for us," he said.  Jason looked to his cousin, who was watching him closely.  He gave a quick look heavenward before turning to the teenager.

"What have you got?" he asked.  Dillon straightened in importance.

"Well, I've been helping Alcazar out on the side every now and then so when I heard he was missing, I … um … decided to try and find him," he said.  Luke laid another folder on the bar.

"Our little gumshoe here broke into -" Luke started.

"Hey!  I did not break … break in anywhere," Dillon defended himself causing the two men to stare at him expectantly.  Dillon's shoulders slumped a little in defeat, but he didn't give up completely.  "I just let myself in quietly."  Luke snorted.

"Anyways, as I was saying – our little flatfoot here 'let himself in quietly' to Alcazar's place.  He came across some papers that would be of interest to us.  He also heard that you were looking for our good friend Alky and came here looking for you.  Lucky I came across him.  Lookee what he found," Luke said, pointing to the papers.  Jason took them and flipped through them.  Jason nodded in comprehension.

"It looks like Alcazar was having Sonny tailed pretty closely the last month or so before he disappeared," Jason said.  Luke nodded as he poured himself a shot and took it.  He winced before saying anything.

"That's not the interesting part, read paper number four," he said roughly over the alcohol, pointing at the folder.  Jason picked up said paper and quickly glanced over it.

"My God.  That's almost a million dollars transferred to an off-shore.  To be specific, Sonny's off-shore," Jason said, his eyes wide.  Luke nodded, a twinkle alighting his eyes.

"Know what that means?" he asked.  Jason looked up at him.

"It means that Alcazar knew something was going to go down.  He just didn't know what," Jason said.  Luke nodded in confirmation.

"But that's not the best part.  This means that Corinthos is not the mastermind behind this wild goose chase.  Corinthos is the pawn," Luke said as he poured himself another drink.  "And what better man to get to do the dirty work than a man bent on payback."  Silence fell over the three men.  Luke and Jason thinking over what they had just learned and Dillon – well, he didn't know exactly what to say in a situation like this that wouldn't get him shot.  The ringing of the fax machine had the three of them sprinting for the office.

"Let's see if this is something we haven't learned already," Luke said as he pulled the paper from the tray.  His eyes ran expertly over the paper before handing it to Jason.

"It looks like we have a name to go off of," he said before pulling a cigar off a holder on his desk.  Jason quirked an eyebrow at the man before looking at the paper.

"Haven't you told Bobbie that you would quit smoking those things?" he asked, skimming over the information.  Luke grinned as he lit it.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he said.  Jason shook his head.

"There sitting right there on your desk, Luke.  She'll figure it out," Jason warned.  Luke laughed again.

"You're not telling me that after all the time you spend with my niece you haven't learned the Spencer trade secret," he said with a roll of his eyes.  Jason rolled the name around in his head a few times as he kept his attention on Luke.

"Oh?  And what secret would that be?" he asked.  Luke grinned again as he gestured to his cigars.

"If you don't want it found, hide it in plain sight.  My lil' sis has been in this room dozens of times, and you think she's found them?  They're still here, aren't they?" he asked smartly.  Jason shook his head.

"Cassie Castillo?  That's not a name I know," Jason said.  "What are the odds that's a fake name?"

"Gazillion to one, bub," Luke said while puffing out a smoke ring.  "I wouldn't want my connections to Sonny Corinthos to leak.  Fake name on a bank account – Mobster 101.  Did you miss that day?"  Jason shook his head.  There was something in the back of his mind that kept bothering him – but it wasn't the fake name business.  That could eventually be traced.  Suddenly, it hit him.

"Shit!  We've been overlooking the obvious!" Jason said as he leaned onto Luke's desk.  Luke stood up quickly and watched Jason as he began to pace.

"Did you think of something?" he asked, snuffing out his cigar.

"You said it yourself, Luke.  'Hide it in plain sight.'  I've been looking all over the damn globe -" he started.

"-when you should have been looking right here in Port Charles," Luke finished for him, grasping the younger man's train of thought.

"I never even thought to look here, how stupid was that?" Jason asked, more to himself than any of the observers.  He paced for a few more seconds before stopping to point at Dillon.

"Dillon!  Do you think you can quietly let yourself back into Alcazar's apartment?" he asked.  Dillon's eyes went wide at suddenly being put on the spot.

"Uh … uh … sure," he said.  Jason nodded.

"Luke can go with you, he'll know what to look for and you can help him," he said.  Luke watched Jason carefully.

"And what are you going to do, amigo?" he asked.  

"I've got to get over to the warehouse.  I need to look through the property documentation that we have," he said.  Luke nodded.

"I see where you're going with this.  Let's go, kid," Luke said to Dillon while grabbing his jacket.  Dillon looked at Jason for a second before Jason nodded for him to follow – which Dillon promptly did.  Jason, too, took his leave.

"God, Carly – I'm an idiot," he muttered to himself as he rushed out the door.

***************************************

_**A/N – Sooooooo, what did you think????? What ARE you thinking?????? **_


	13. Part XIII

_**A/N – I know this is a little short, but I needed to stop at the end for reasons I'm sure you understand.  I also wanted to get this part written before I forgot how I wanted it to go.  So – here it is! **_

***************************************

Bobbie watched closely as Sonny walked into Kelly's.  He walked up to the counter and picked up a menu.  After glancing over it for a few seconds, he set it down and flagged a waitress.  She tried hard to keep the pleasantness on her face as she approached him.

"Sonny!  I'm surprised to see you here," she said as she laid a hand on his back.  The dark-haired man turned to her with a smile, dimples and all.

"Good to see you, Bobbie," he said.  Bobbie knew that here smile didn't reach her eyes.

"How is my beautiful granddaughter doing?  Is Carly feeling better?" she asked.  Again, Sonny smiled.

"Leigh is doing wonderful.  She's a miniature Carly, which means trouble for all of us.  And Carly is still recuperating.  Hopefully she'll be on her feet again at the end of the week.  I'm here to pick up her favorite meal – she's been bugging me about it for the past few hours," he said smoothly.  Bobbie resisted the urge to smack him as he cheerfully received his order.  He motioned for Bobbie to walk him to the door.  She did.

"Will you tell Carly to give me a call tonight?" she asked as he opened the door for her and she walked through it.  Sonny smiled again.

"We'll see.  She has a habit of dropping off early in the evening.  Leigh has been quite demanding of her time.  So, if she isn't too tired, I'll have her talk to you," he said.  This time Bobbie couldn't control her anger and she reached out and shoved him.

"Stop lying to me Sonny Corinthos!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.  Sonny scrambled to keep a hold of the food in his hands.

"What could I be lying to you about, Bobbie?" he asked, innocence written over his features.  Bobbie saw red.

"Give her back, Sonny," she growled.  "Hasn't she been through enough?"  Sonny frowned.

"Give who back?" he asked.

"Carly!  Who else?  She's disappeared again – I know it.  And I know that you had something to do with it.  So give her back.  Give her back to the people that really do love her – me, Jason, her children.  Jason has been worried sick.  He's trying to find out who did this, but he's come up short.  And I know that's because of you," she said.  "Why else would you lie about this to me?"  Sonny took Bobbie's arm gently.

"I'm sorry, Bobbie.  I just didn't want to worry you.  I don't know who is behind this, but we will soon.  I thought that it would be better for you to think Carly is still healing and busy taking care of our daughter.  Is it so wrong for me not to want you to worry?" he asked.  Bobbie's anger became even more palpable.

"She is _my_ daughter, Sonny.  And if I find that you had anything to do with this – anything at all – I won't care what your friends do to me because it will be after I've torn you to pieces," she hissed.  With a final look at him, she opened the restaurant door and stormed through it.  Sonny looked down at the dinner he held in his hand.  He rubbed a hand over his face as he sat wearily down at the table next to him.  Remorse and sadness were written in his features as he stared at nothing.  

***************************************

"Good job, Barbara Jean," Luke told his sister as he nonchalantly peeked out of the window.  Bobbie smiled at her brother and Jason, who had quietly sat down next to them.

"We Spencers certainly have a knack for acting," she said.  "Now, what exactly is this supposed to accomplish?"  Luke flipped the curtain back in place and turned to face his sister.

"Well, Mr. Doom and Gloom out there already feels that the world has it in for him – so, we add another heapin' helpin' of guilt for him kidnapping his own wife and, voila, we have a brooding session that accomplishes two tasks," Luke said.

"And what, pray tell, are those tasks?" Bobbie asked, leaning forward on the table.

"One – we hope to guilt Sonny into ending this stunt and bring Carly back.  That way I can focus on what I really need to do and not have to worry about Carly.  Two – we also sent the message that I don't know what's going on and that Sonny has a chance to fix this without anyone knowing he was behind it.  Or so he thinks," Jason explained.

"It also gives us a chance to figure out the mastermind behind this whole thing," Luke said.  Jason nodded, but Bobbie looked confused.

"I thought this was Sonny's doing," she said.  Luke nodded.

"It is, little sis, but someone else is paying buku bucks for Sonny to pull this off," he told her.

"Why would someone pay Sonny to kidnap his own wife?" she asked.  Luke and Jason looked at each other for a second before Luke nodded.

"Carly isn't the main target.  She's a pawn for the real target," Jason said.  

"Who?" Bobbie asked, not liking the way this sounded.

"Lorenzo Alcazar," Jason answered.  Bobbie nodded sadly.

"She's in love with him, you know," she said after a second or two of silence.  Jason nodded as Luke choked on his water.

"Can we keep this lovey dovey crap out of this for now?  Every time I hear that Caroline loves Alcazar it makes me rethink my position in this.  I shudder to think it – so, I prefer to be left out of that loop," he said, disgustedly shaking his head.  "It's no wonder Corinthos has a bee in his britches."

"You know you're a hopeless romantic, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer," Bobbie said with a teasing grin.  Luke shook his head again after sending his sister a death glare.  "Fine, Luke.  They explain to me why you are doing this."

"Let's just say, little sis, that I would like the man's help," he said.  Bobbie raised an eyebrow.

"_You _want Lorenzo Alcazar's help?" she asked in mock surprise.  Luke shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably.

"What can I say?  The man's got my middle name – he can't be all _that_ bad," he said, causing both Bobbie and Jason to laugh.  "Well, if you two are just going to sit there and giggle, then I declare this meeting over."  With a huff at the pointed teasing, Luke stood up and stormed out of the restaurant, causing Jason and Bobbie to laugh again.  When the two were left alone, they sobered quickly.

"What if this doesn't work, Jason?  What if Sonny won't change his mind?" Bobbie asked.  Jason shrugged.

"If Sonny won't change his mind, then I'll have to get them both out.  I think I may know where they're being kept.  I just need to figure out what to do next.  I still don't know where the mystery money is coming from.  I need to know what I'm walking into," he said.  Bobbie nodded.

"I know Jason.  I have faith in you.  I know that you will find her," she said with a smile.

***************************************

"Carly?" Sonny's voice asked as he walked into the dimly lit room.  Carly sat wrapped in a blanket, huddled in the corner of a cot tucked in the far corner of the room.

"What?" she asked as she pulled her legs closer to herself.  Her husband stepped all the way into the room and approached her.  She watched warily as he held out a Styrofoam carton out to her.

"I brought you your favorite dinner from Kelly's," he said as he knelt in front of her.  Carly cautiously took the offering and sat in next to her.

"Aren't you going to eat, Carly?" he asked, concerned.  Her tired eyes met his.

"Maybe later," she said and turned her eyes away from him.  Sonny took her hand, causing her to jump and try to take it back but his grip held firm.  She looked down at her hand and then up at him.

"For what it's worth, Carly, I'm – sorry," he said, remorse shining in his eyes.  Carly lifted her chin.

"Are you?  Are you _really, Sonny?" she asked.  "Are you sorry that you locked me up, just like Ric did?  Are you sorry that you are keeping me from my children, my family?  Are you sorry that you locked up a man that had honorably offered a truce to you – which you took?"  Sonny stood up as his grip on her hand tightened._

"A man that offered truce?  What do you call it, then, when that man takes the woman I love?  I don't call that a truce, I call that an act of aggression.  He took my wife!" Sonny yelled as he indicated to the ring that Carly still wore.  He through her hand away from him as if it burned him.  Carly stood up suddenly.

"Didn't I have a choice in this Sonny?" she yelled back.  "He didn't take anything from you that wasn't lost in the first place.  Lorenzo may love me and I … love him too.  But that doesn't make it a plot against you!"

"The hell it doesn't, Carly," he said, his voice calming.  "He kidnapped you and kept you from your family all to get to me!"  Carly shook her head.

"It changed, Sonny.  It may have been to get to you when he kept me.  But when we connected … you weren't even part of the equation.  I don't want to say that I don't love you, because I do.  And I know you love me.  I wouldn't be here like this if you didn't.  But our love for each other – it's different.  It took my feelings for Lorenzo to figure that out.  My feelings for him are what everyone talks about when they talk about 'forever' love.  It's undeniable – and I want that type of love.  I deserve that type of love.  And that's why we are in this situation.  I don't know what you are trying to accomplish here, Sonny, but you can't turn off my feelings.  If you kill him, I will still love him.  If you kill me, I will still love him.  What you've done here will not change a thing," Carly said, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.  

"And what about Sophie Germaine?  You know their story.  They have a chance, Carly.  Are you going to take that from them?" Sonny asked.  Carly shook her head.

"Whatever Lorenzo decides from here on out is his prerogative.  I can't make anyone do anything.  But I think I know what Lorenzo's feelings are.  I know that he believes the past is the past.  Whether or not my faith in those beliefs are unfounded, it still won't change how I feel," she answered.  Sonny absorbed her words for a few moments before finally nodding.  Carly felt hope swell in her chest.  Her husband was listening to her.  She looked down at her hand and fingered the wedding ring.  She gently took it off and stepped towards Sonny.  She held out her hand for him to take.  He did.  Carly turned his palm to face her and gently laid the circle of gold there.  They both looked at it for a significant moment before Carly closed Sonny's fist over it.  He looked up, his sad brown eyes meeting her decisive ones.  With a nod, he retracted his arm.

"If you eat your dinner, I will take you back to him," he said quietly before turning and leaving the room.  Carly let out a relieved breath as the hope swelled even more, causing her to let out a small, happy laugh.

***************************************

Sonny closed the door behind him and leaned against it.  He looked quickly down at the ring in his hand once and then put it in his pocket.  With a heavy heart and an unsurprising guilty conscience Sonny turned and began walking down the hall.  He spun around quickly as he heard footsteps following him.

"Mr. Corinthos, it is time for you to earn your payment," the person said.  A hand grabbed Sonny's and placed a gun in his grip.  "It is time for you to get rid of the Mrs."

***************************************

_**A/N – Well, there you go.  I hope you enjoyed the diminutive piece I've given you.  It should be interesting from here on out.  For you, and for me! **_


	14. Part XIV

**A/N - Sorry it took longer to update this time. I had a touch of writer's indecision (otherwise known as a block), so I decided to take a day or two and not think about it. Lo and behold it worked because here I am, posting this part. I've also been busy, plus I bought season two of Angel on DVD. Nuff said. So, here you go. Read, enjoy & review. I can't stress enough how much reviews motivate me and inspire me, so please let me know what you think! **  
  
***************************************  
  
Jason flipped through the different papers that he had taken from the warehouse. He had narrowed the search down to two of Sonny's properties and three of Alcazar's. The only problem now was that if he sent out some people to search through them, it would alert Sonny to Jason's 'suspicion'. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.  
  
"Yeah," he greeted. It was Johnny. "What have you got? Okay - let me know if anything changes." For the past week, Jason had Johnny searching out Max. The guard was nowhere to be found. He surfaced a few days ago, but disappeared again quickly. It meant only one thing - he was guarding Carly, wherever she was. Jason knew time was running out and that if he didn't figure this out, Carly was going to pay the price that no one wanted to think about. A knock on the door interrupted Jason's thoughts again. He was about to stand up to answer it when it opened on it's own, Luke barging into the room. He held a piece of paper in front of him.  
  
"Take a look at this, kid," he said. Jason took the paper and read over the information, noting the picture in the top corner.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked.  
  
"My guy. He just sent it to me," Luke answered. Jason nodded as he continued reading.  
  
"Great. One question though," he said.  
  
"Shoot, kid," Luke said.  
  
"Isn't Sophie Germaine supposed to be dead?" he asked. Luke smirked.  
  
"Same question I asked, kid. Which is why I did some deeper digging," Luke said. Jason looked up at Luke.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think I found our connection," he said. Jason took the other paper Luke handed him and frowned in confusion.  
  
"What does Stefan Cassidine have to do with this?" Jason asked. Luke laughed.  
  
"When *doesn't* Stefan Cassidine have anything to do with anything? I told you that he owed Lorenzo Alcazar millions - and now Sophie Germaine is alive, yet she has disappeared," Luke said. Jason nodded in affirmation, looking back at the first piece of paper.  
  
"Okay," he prompted. Luke smiled again.  
  
"When you owe a man millions that you know you can't pay, you get desperate," Luke offered. Jason thought about that for a second.  
  
"You think he searched this woman out, kidnapped her and is going to use her for leverage against Alcazar? With Sonny's revenge and taking Carly as a bonus?" Jason asked. Luke laughed again.  
  
"Nice scenario, but no. I can do you one better - and I've been saving it for dramatic effect," Luke said as he handed the paper-loaded man another piece of paper. Jason looked it over with Luke waiting eagerly.  
  
"Well - shit," Jason said quietly. Luke frowned.  
  
"I worked long and hard for that information - I expected a little more shock and awe to come from you," he grumbled. Jason just shook his head.  
  
"I will say that this is interesting information," he said. Luke nodded with a satisfied smirk.  
  
***************************************  
  
"You never said anything about killing my wife," Sonny said, looking at the gun and feeling sick.  
  
"Did I say anything about killing? Well, no, not particularly. I just told you that we would use Mrs. Corinthos' presence as a torture of its own kind. Now, I'm just going to amend that statement and add the word of 'lack'. Her *lack* of presence will be his torture," the person answered. Sonny shook his head.  
  
"I never agreed to this," he said looking angrily at Stefan Cassidine. He laughed.  
  
"You agreed to assist in the capture and torment of Lorenzo Alcazar. You have been paid handsomely to meet the requirements. That end of the bargain has been held, it is time for you to hold up yours." Doubt was written all over Sonny's face.  
  
"You can have all of the money back, then," Sonny said.  
  
"Such actions have been anticipated," Stefan said as he took out his own gun. "I can take care of the problem in a matter of seconds." Sonny raised his hands as Stefan made to enter the room where his wife sat.  
  
"Fine," he relented. "I'll do it." The second gun was put away.  
  
"Wonderful. I have other business to attend to." With that, Sonny was left alone in the hallway with his thoughts. And his thoughts couldn't seem to help him. Hesitation immobilized him and all he could do was stare at the door. He looked to Max, who was watching him with extreme interest. With a shake of his head, Sonny lifted the gun, placed his hand on the doorknob and finally pushed his way into the room.  
  
***************************************  
  
Lorenzo's head shot up as the door opened. In walked Stefan Cassidine, causing Lorenzo to laugh.  
  
"I don't think I see any humor in this situation, Mr. Alcazar," Stefan said. Lorenzo shook his head.  
  
"Well, Mr. Cassidine, I do. We thought that you weren't stupid enough to go through with all of this. I guess we were wrong. Hilariously so," he said. Stefan smiled good-naturedly.  
  
"Who said that this was my show? Involved? Yes. Orchestrated? No," he said. "The reason I am here is to let you know that our business involvement is now over. The debt has been paid."  
  
"How? By kidnapping me and locking me up? How is killing me paying the debt?" Lorenzo asked scornfully. Stefan smirked knowingly.  
  
"Who said we're going to kill *you*?" he asked. Lorenzo went silent as he realized what Stefan was telling him.  
  
"I see you've finally grasped the situation. And before you begin any threats, curses and/or vile name calling, her death has already been called for. It should be over with fairly soon and by Mr. Corinthos' own capable hand," Stefan confirmed. Lorenzo's eyes closed. He prayed to every thing he could think of that Sonny would not be able to pull that trigger.  
  
"You are going to kill the woman I love and then leave me alive? How intelligent is that?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"It no longer concerns me. My debt is paid, you are alive - and I didn't order Mrs. Corinthos' death. We no longer have an association," Stefan said, straightening his suit jacket. Lorenzo stood up.  
  
"If you didn't order her death, then who did?" he asked, gritting his teeth.  
  
"I did," a voice said from behind Stefan. To Lorenzo's credit, he didn't even flinch.  
  
"Sophie," he said his eyes hard as he watched the now clean, well-dressed woman enter the room. "You are the one behind all of this." She smiled in a mixture of love and anger.  
  
"Is it so unexpected?" she asked acidly, but softly. Lorenzo just looked at her, astonished that she would even ask.  
  
"Sophie - you wanted to save the world, an impoverished village at a time. How can you ask if this is unexpected?" he asked. Sophie smiled wryly.  
  
"Well then, you must expect the unexpected," she said. Stefan cleared his throat.  
  
"I see that my presence is no longer warranted. I bid you a good evening -" he said. As he made his way towards the door, Sophie pulled a gun on him.  
  
"Now, Mr. Cassidine. I don't want you disappearing completely. You owe me a large sum of money," she said. Lorenzo looked between the two of them. Now, he understood.  
  
"You transferred your debt," he said to the other man. Stefan looked at him for a split second before looking back to the woman holding the gun.  
  
"Our connections would sell me out in a second if the price was right. I don't pretend to think otherwise. You can be assured that you will be paid back in full," he said. Sophie's eyes were deadly serious as she watched him.  
  
"You can be assured that the money is not my main concern. But you are right, your presence is no longer needed. You may want to leave before I decide that it would be better to kill you," she said. Stefan smiled.  
  
"And killing me wouldn't get your money, now would it?" he asked, amused. Sophie smiled back.  
  
"I don't need you to collect what you owe," she hinted. Stefan's eyes cooled, fear tainting them.  
  
"Leave Nikolas out of this," he warned. She aimed the gun at him.  
  
"Or what?" she asked evilly, laughter in her voice. She nodded once to the guard by the door and he came forward, grabbing Stefan by his arm. "As long as you stay alive, your nephew is safe." With that, he was escorted from the room, leaving Sophie and Lorenzo alone.  
  
"Is this business, or is this personal?" Lorenzo asked, curious as to what was going on in Sophie's head.  
  
"Rest assured, Lorenzo, if this were all business you would be dead. You're alive because it is partially personal," she said as she flicked her wrist around nonchalantly. Lorenzo's eyes were peeled on the gun. He didn't know what to do. Carly was in the next room with her husband. She could be dead at this very moment. His worry must have been visible. "I know that look, Lorenzo. No matter how much you try to school your emotions, you cannot fool me. There is no need to worry, darling. Mrs. Corinthos is in capable hands," Sophie said with a mirthless smirk.  
  
"What is your gain in all of this, Sophie? Why go to all of this trouble?" Lorenzo asked. She shrugged.  
  
"I suppose you can say there are many reasons. It would take too long to list them all to you. But I will say one thing to, perhaps, ease your mind. *Luis*," she said. Lorenzo looked at her in semi-confusion. She'd told him earlier that Luis had been the one to keep them apart after she had survived the massacre.  
  
"You're going to all of this trouble because of Luis?" he asked. Her eyes turned icy as she looked at him.  
  
"You say it like it's a paltry thing. I guarantee you, it's not. Luis took my life from me," she said. Now Lorenzo was really confused. And she saw it. "I suppose you would like the whole story."  
  
"It would help me to understand," he said.  
  
"I went to that village to help, Lorenzo. It was my calling. I loved to meet and help those unfortunate people. It was everything to me. That day, there were eight of us traveling from village to village. My youngest brother and my sister were with me. I had talked them into coming with me - in your place," she said, causing Lorenzo to look away from her in guilt. "While we were there passing out food and clothing and medicating the children, gunfight broke out. There had been guerilla warfare in that area for some time. I was with the children when they marched into the village and started shooting. I took as many children as I could to the edge of the village and told them to run. They did. How far they got, I do not know." She stopped talking when she remembered the children, her eyes drifting into memory.  
  
"You did your best, Sophie," Lorenzo tried to soothe. Her eyes snapped back to his again, cold.  
  
"I tried my best to get back to the rest of the children, but the guerillas had gotten their first. They were all dead. I managed to survive by running. They never even knew I was there. My brother and sister were among the murdered," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sophie," he said. She shook her head.  
  
"Your brother had talked you into not coming with me. Had you been with us, everyone would have lived that day," she said softly, lost in the reminiscence. Lorenzo shook his head.  
  
"You don't know that," he said, although the guilt still sat heavily on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes! They would have!" she yelled suddenly. "They would have lived because the people who murdered them were your brother's guerillas! They were funded by none other than Luis Alcazar! Had you been there, your brother would never have sent a garrison there to murder those innocent lives. Because of your presence, we would have been safe." Sophie's yelling had quieted, but the last had been delivered with malice. Lorenzo's eyes had widened at the news.  
  
"Sophie -"  
  
"And you chose him over me. You always chose him over me. A murderer over the woman you loved," she finished.  
  
"If I'd known -" he started, but was interrupted by her sneer.  
  
"If you'd known, what? What would you have done? You can't rewrite history, Lorenzo. You of all people know that. What's done is done," she said. Lorenzo nodded.  
  
"So this is about revenge - not money. It is why the money doesn't matter to you," he said.  
  
"Of course it is about revenge. Everything has been about my family. Everything but Carly. Carly's death is purely for me. You left me, chose him over me time and time again. I want you to feel the pain of losing someone you love while you are helpless. I want you to feel that pain for the rest of your life because that is what you - and your brother - made me do," she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek the only expression of her emotion.  
  
"Leave Carly out of this, Sophie. She's done nothing to you," he said. Sophie looked almost amazed.  
  
"Nothing? She's done nothing to me?" she asked. "She's only instilled more loyalty from you than I ever received. She's become your reason to stay here - something I was never able to do. She's become the most important person in your life. More so than your dearly departed brother. I'd say *Mrs. Corinthos* has her place. And I will be damned if it's beside you."  
  
***************************************  
  
The door opened suddenly, causing Carly to jump. There stood Sonny and Max. Sonny had a gun pointed at her.  
  
"Sonny! What are you doing?" she asked as he quickly took off the silencer and pointed the gun back at her.  
  
"Carly - I'm - I'm sorry," he said, his eyes pleading with hers. Carly looked between the two men as she stood up, and instead of struggling or begging, she lifted her chin, squared her shoulders and stared straight at Sonny. Her chin quivered once and tears covered her eyes. ** My heart is with you, Lorenzo ** Her eyes stayed locked on Sonny as his eyes closed and he pulled the trigger.  
  
***************************************  
  
The retort of a gun was heard causing Lorenzo to jump. His eyes went immediately to Sophie as she laughed.  
  
"Finally - I wasn't sure if Corinthos was going to do it. I thought I was going to have to do it myself. It would have been smarter to use the silencer, but all I need is one less Carly Corinthos," she said. Lorenzo fell to his knees, the pain pulling at him. Corinthos had killed Carly. Sophie watched him as he struggled between the pain and the anger. His eyes watered until a tear finally freed itself and spilled onto his cheek. Sophie kneeled in front of him and reached out to wipe the moisture from his face.  
  
"She is dead, Lorenzo," she whispered, leaning close to his ear. "She is dead, and you've only begun to feel the pain in store for you."  
  
***************************************  
  
**A/N - Eh? Eh? What did you think? **  
  
** Additional irrelevant A/N - Oh my GOD! Yesterday's episode (10/14) was almost too much to handle! The JnC scene on the phone - I can't believe Jason said 'Carly, I love you' and looked to actually regret not telling her that before - I never thought I'd see ANYTHING like that! I actually shed a very rare tear. If only - *sigh* - Now I'm hoping for a little closure where they are concerned. A potentially fruitless hope, I know, but a girl can dream. To get me by, though, I'm relishing every CarLo moment no matter how hostile (because we all know it will turn out right in the end!). Love 'em, love 'em, love 'em. Can't wait for more! (Although I still hate the writers!) ** 


	15. Part XV

**A/N - Happy update! It took me a while to update this and I'm sorry. The reasons? Mainly because I'm busy, but there weren't many reviews at all this time. I though y'all hated the last part and were just being nice and not telling me it sucked. So, I sunk into a bit of a depression and self-pity. But then! Then I decided 'hey, have faith in your readers and write more anyways'. So, I did. It's nearing the end and I can't wait to see how it's all going to play out! I hope you like this part! **  
  
***************************************  
  
Jason's cell phone rang and he quickly picked it up.  
  
"Morgan," he said.  
  
"Jason -" Johnny's voice said. "I'm at Alcazar's warehouse just outside of town. I just heard a gunshot a minute ago. I don't know what's going on, but one of Sonny's cars just pulled up." Jason sat up straight. A chill ran down his spine as he heard the word gunshot.  
  
"I'm on my way, Johnny. Keep a lookout," he said before jumping up and racing out the door. He could only hope that he wasn't too late as he started making calls.  
  
***************************************  
  
"What the hell Sonny? What are you doing?" Carly cried as she looked at the hole in the wall where the bullet had struck. Sonny didn't say anything, just handed the gun to Max and took off the gloves.  
  
"Sonny! What's going on?" she asked again, frustration evident in her voice. He moved quickly over to her and covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shut up, Carly!" he hissed. "A dead person can't talk, and if they hear you, they'll know you are not dead!" Carly's eyes widened as her husband took his hand off of her mouth.  
  
"What?!" she whispered harshly, her eyes going cold.  
  
"Carly, your death was ordered. I am supposed to kill you. The gunshot was to convince them I went through with it. Now, Max is going to get you out of here - 'get rid of the body', if you will," he said as he reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a pocket knife and approached Carly. She watched him warily as he took her hand.  
  
"Now what?" she asked as Sonny opened the weapon. He made a quick, fairly deep cut across her hand. She hissed in pain and pulled her hand back.  
  
"Sorry, Carly. I need to be as convincing as possible," he said as he took her hand again. He watched as the blood spread over her palm and used his fingers to extend it over her fingers. Satisfied, he brought her hand up to run over his starch-white collar. Her red fingerprints stood out, grotesquely dark against his shirt. After a few more quick movements, Sonny looked to Max, who handed him a handkerchief. Carly watched in quiet fascination as Sonny cleaned and then wrapped her now-injured hand. As she pulled her hand back, her eyes stayed on the dark head bent in front of her.  
  
"Sonny -" she said. His eyes looked up to meet hers. She didn't know what to say. He smiled painfully.  
  
"I know, Carly," he said, obviously understanding her better than she understood herself at this moment. "I know. And now you're going to need to let Max carry you out of here. I'll wrap the blanket around you, but it is important that you don't move at all. Guards will be watching, and they need to be convinced," he said as he bent to pick up the blanket that had dropped to the floor. Carly nodded, almost in shock, as he wrapped it around her.  
  
"What about Lorenzo?" she asked quietly, allowing Max to bend down at pick her up.  
  
"The plan was never to kill him, Carly. It was to make him suffer. I have accomplished my part in this, I am done," he said. Carly nodded, knowing that he was saying more than he actually said.  
  
***************************************  
  
"So?" Sophie asked the guard at the door, not getting up from Lorenzo's side.  
  
"One of Corinthos' bodyguards just left with the body. Corinthos himself is still in the room. He's just sitting there," the guard reported. Sophie nodded.  
  
"Give him a few moments - after all, he just killed his wife - but then tell him to come in here. I would like to see him," she said. The guard nodded and went to do her bidding. She turned to look at Lorenzo. Her face was serious, but he could see the enjoyment dancing behind her eyes. She would die for all of this. It was the one thing he was certain of at this moment as he watched her. Lorenzo was dying on the inside, the pain was eating at him, but he couldn't give Sophie the satisfaction. He schooled his features to indifference.  
  
"Feeling anything?" she asked almost happily. He didn't say anything, just stared at the door. Waiting for Corinthos - waiting for the confirmation of his worst fears.  
  
"Come on, Lorenzo. Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's unhealthy to keep things locked up inside?" Sophie asked as she stood up. Again, he didn't rise to the bait. Just as she was about to say something else, the door opened admitting a guard and Sonny. Lorenzo looked him over carefully. The man's eyes were hard, but he could see the torture, guilt and pain hidden behind them. ** Good. I hope to God Carly made it as hard as possible for him. **  
  
"It's done," was all he said, looking at Sophie. The woman smiled.  
  
"Good. I'm glad to see that you weren't totally useless," she said as her eyes looked over him, her gaze staying longer on the red stain. "You got rid of the body?" Sonny nodded.  
  
"Make sure it is never found," she ordered as well as dismissed. Lorenzo did not miss the spark of anger in Corinthos' eyes. And neither did Sophie.  
  
"Well, well, well," she said gleefully, looking between the two men. "It looks like I got two for the price of one!" Silence met her comment - but it wasn't unaffected silence.  
  
"For one little insignificant Carly Corinthos, I got two international crime lords on their knees. I'd say that is my coup d'état, don't you think?" she taunted. Sonny's jaw tightened, but instead of saying anything, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.  
  
"What next, Sophie?" Lorenzo asked, his voice cold as she turned to look at him.  
  
"What's next, Lorenzo? Why, we let you go," she said with a smile as she motioned for a guard to bring Lorenzo his things. "I suggest that you take advantage."  
  
***************************************  
  
Jason, Johnny and Luke watched closely as guards came and went from the building across the street. The watched silently as Max carried a limp, blanketed form out to the waiting limo. They watched with sick stomachs as blond strands of hair peeked out from the top of the blanket and a blood- sticky hand hung limp over Max's arms. Anger pulsed through Jason's body as he stood up, gun in hand. He was about to march across the street and rip the bodyguard's head from his shoulders. A hand stopped him.  
  
"Okay, Rambo - sit down," Luke's voice whispered. Jason shrugged the hand off of him.  
  
"No. That was Carly - Carly is dead, Luke. We're too late!" Jason answered with a hiss. Luke shook his head.  
  
"All I'm saying kid, is let's not alert everyone to our presence right off the bat, okay? We need answers, let's get them without getting ourselves killed," he said before covertly making his way across the street and crouching behind the limo Max had entered. Jason followed as well, nodding to Johnny to stay where he was. Luke brought his gun up and put his hand on the door handle. Jason nodded to the unspoken command and waited. When Luke pulled the door open, Jason jumped inside, pointing his gun at the stunned bodyguard.  
  
"Jason! What the hell are you -? Give a girl a heart attack why don't you!" Carly shrieked as she watched Luke clamber into the vehicle and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Carly?" Jason asked, incredulously, as he dropped his gun. He roughly took her shoulders in his hands and brought her to him in a tight hug.  
  
"We thought - oh God - we thought you were -" was all he could stammer out as he squeezed her tight. She returned his embrace wholeheartedly.  
  
"I knew you would come, Jase," she whispered. He pulled back to look at her, then at Max, and then back to her.  
  
"What's going on, Carly?" he asked. Carly let out a breath as she looked at her uncle and her best friend.  
  
"Sonny was supposed to kill me," she said. Luke let out a growl before Carly held up her hand to stop whatever he was going to say. "But he didn't. He came up with a way to get me out of there. Right now I don't care about that. All I care about is that Lorenzo is still in there and they're doing God knows what to him!" she said fiercely. The conversation was cut short when the door was violently opened and an angry Sonny threw himself in. He stopped short when he saw all of the uninvited passengers. Jason didn't think, just reacted. Before anyone knew it, Sonny was on his back, hand up to his bleeding nose. Luke reached out and stopped Jason from laying another punch as Max helped him employer into one of the seats.  
  
"Jason, don't!" Carly cried as she touched his arm. He looked at her.  
  
"Why not? He's been in league with Sophie Germaine, took Alcazar, took you, and was supposed to kill you! Why shouldn't I hit him?" he cried. Carly's eyes widened.  
  
"Sophie Germaine?" she asked quietly. "She's behind this?" Jason nodded as Carly looked back to Sonny. "Why didn't you say anything?" Sonny shook his head.  
  
"No time, Carly. We were supposed to hold both of you longer than we did. She advanced the schedule quicker than any of us anticipated," he said, leaning his head back and holding his nose. Luke's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hold her longer than -? Why you little -" he growled out, lunging for the mobster only to be held back by Jason this time.  
  
"Stop it, you guys," Carly said, looking at both Jason and Luke. "Just now, Sonny got me out of there. Yes, he had me taken, but this is making up for it in spades. Leave it alone."  
  
"Jesus, Caroline. I've got to hand it to you - you really have a way of forgiving your kidnappers," Luke said with a roll of his eyes. Carly ignored his remark and looked her husband square in the eye.  
  
"Now, the way I will forgive and forget about this is if you help get Lorenzo out of there alive," she said. A disbelieving snort came from her uncle.  
  
"Uh, Princess? I don't think that's going to be a problem," Luke said as he pointed out the tinted window to the building entrance. Two people were walking out together.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Now who do you think Corinthos will try to blame his wife's murder on? You, Faith Roscoe or The Five Families?" Sophie asked, her arm looped through Lorenzo's as they made their way out of the warehouse. Lorenzo was dressed in a clean suit, his face clean-shaven and his hair cut. Despite the still-healing bruises on his face, he looked no worse for wear.  
  
"You think that is how this is going to go?" he asked, straightening the arm of his jacket as he shook her arm from his. Sophie looked up at him.  
  
"Corinthos wouldn't be stupid enough to go after me. We're business partners. He knows what he got into," she said. Lorenzo smirked.  
  
"Your naivety is showing, Sophie. You wouldn't be stupid enough to think that there won't be any retaliation," he remarked. Sophie laughed.  
  
"Oh? And who's going to retaliate? You? You can't kill me. There's too much between us. Love and guilt among other things. Sonny? He's the one that killed his own wife. He'll be too busy wallowing in an ocean of guilt to worry about little old me. The Five Families? They couldn't care less - same goes for Faith Roscoe. It isn't their business," she counted off. Lorenzo shook his head.  
  
"You can't possibly think that Carly was only a business concern. My brother was killed by Alexis Davis over a *personal* vendetta. Don't be foolish enough to think that there aren't any people in this town that would love to burn you at the stake for what you did to Carly. And as for me? Don't underestimate my - *feelings* for you - among other things," he said before walking away. He stopped at the limo and knocked on the window. It pulled down, revealing Sonny.  
  
"Have a good evening, Corinthos," he said lethally.  
  
"I see you around at all, Alcazar, and you're dead," Sonny responded. Lorenzo smirked.  
  
"The same can be said for you as well," he said, his voice icy and his eyes even colder. Sonny didn't respond as the other man walked away. With a final look at the woman standing alone outside the car, the dark-haired mobster rolled the window back up.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Let go!" Carly yelled as the hand was removed from her mouth. "You son of a bitch!" she cried as she elbowed Jason in the side, causing him to let her slide off of his lap.  
  
"Carly -" he started.  
  
"No! Because of you Lorenzo still thinks I'm dead! I could have said something -" she cried, a tear sliding down the side of her cheek, her heart breaking for the man she loved.  
  
"And what would that accomplish, Carly? If you'd said anything, Sophie Germaine would know you are still alive. We can't have that, not right now. We need to get out of here and figure out what to do next," Jason said. The limo began to move as silence fell. Carly sighed.  
  
"Okay, guys. I can hear all of your wheels turning. What are you thinking," she said, knowing that she was probably going to be a pivotal part in bringing Sophie Germaine down. The three men looked at each other, but still, said nothing.  
  
***************************************  
  
**A/N - yet another short, but important piece. I'll try to update sooner than I have been, okay? : ) ** 


	16. Part XVI

***************************************

Lorenzo walked slowly into his apartment as he took off his suit jacket.  He turned on the light and caught a retreating figure out of the corner of his eye before it disappeared into the back.  Lorenzo smirked as he made his way towards the bar to pour himself a scotch.  He twirled the drink as he sat himself down on the couch he hadn't seen in months.

"You can come out now, Dillon," he said before he downed the contents of the glass in one swallow.  He heard the shuffling of discomfited feet and smiled to himself as the young man entered the room.

"Mr. – Mr. Alcazar.  You're home," Dillon remarked as he stood off to the side of the couch.  Lorenzo merely looked at him for a second.

"Yes, I'm home.  Now, I will refrain from asking the obvious question in hopes that you will tell me on your own," he said, leaning forward to place the empty glass on the coffee table.  He sat back and looked at the stammering boy expectantly.

"Well – I – We – Jason, Luke and I – we were trying to find you.  We knew that Sonny had you and we – we were trying to figure out where.  Jason narrowed it down to here in PC, but we needed documentation on all of the possible places you would have been held," he said.  Lorenzo nodded.

"Okay, you were looking through my paperwork to find my holdings.  I understand that, and it was a smart move.  What I don't understand is why Morgan and Spencer would involve you.  I understand you're Morgan's cousin," Lorenzo said.  Dillon squirmed only slightly under the other man's scrutiny. 

"Well, yeah, but – but – It isn't out of the ordinary for me to come here since I've already done stuff for you.  If Jason tried to come here, while you were missing, it would have been a little suspicious – especially to Sonny," he said.  Lorenzo nodded.

"Again, smart move," he commented.  Dillon almost beamed in pride, but then a thought struck him.

"Did – did – uh – Jason find you?" he asked.  Lorenzo smiled at the thought.

"No, actually.  Morgan did not find me.  I was released," he answered.  Dillon scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Released?  Why?' he asked, only realizing how insensitive his question was after he'd said it.  Lorenzo smiled at the boy's wince, but sobered quickly.

"Because they finished what they'd set out to accomplish," he said.

"Yeah?  And what was that?  Besides giving you those nasty bruises, of course," he said.  The teenager noticed the slightly faraway, pained look come over the older man's face so he let the question slide for the moment as Lorenzo stayed silent.

"Hey!  Since they released you, did they release Mrs. Corinthos as well?" Dillon continued unknowingly.  This time Lorenzo became more visibly upset.  He stood up and walked to the window.  Dillon had never seen Lorenzo Alcazar so disconcerted and immediately knew it was bad.

"She's dead," Lorenzo spit out before the boy could ask another question.  "They killed her."  When he turned, Lorenzo was greeted with a picture of complete shock.  When the boy found his tongue again he stammered yet again.

"Oh … oh my God.  Do Jason and Luke know that?" he asked.

"At this point, I really don't care what Morgan and Spencer know or don't know," Lorenzo said, bitterness lacing his voice.  He walked past the coffee table, picked up his glass, and went to the bar to refill it.  Dillon watched wordlessly as Lorenzo finished off another glass of scotch.

"I don't really know what to say.  In fact, I've never really known what to say in situations like these," Dillon commented, more to himself than anything.  Lorenzo closed his eyes and let the false warmth of the alcohol seep into his body.  Dillon stood, watching the international crime lord deal with his emotions internally.  All the teenager could do was stay silent and wait to see if the man needed anything.  For the next few minutes the penthouse was completely silent.  Lorenzo had retreated into himself and was barely aware of Dillon's presence after a while.  When the first knock came on the door it startled both men.  Lorenzo's eyes focused on Dillon, as if realizing that he was still there.

"Would you mind, Dillon?" he asked.  Dillon smiled as he got up.  Lorenzo's voice stopped Dillon's hand on the doorknob.

"It's probably Faith.  I don't want to see anyone right now  … including her.  So if you could tell them to leave," he said as he walked back towards the window.  The teen nodded.

Dillon opened the door and stopped Lorenzo's chosen words when he saw who was outside.  There, alive and well, stood Carly Corinthos flanked by Jason and Luke.  Luke was sporting a healthy beginning to a black eye and had a hold of his glaring niece's arm.  Dillon looked back to Lorenzo, who'd just turned around and was now staring at the woman he'd thought dead.  Luke pushed Carly into the penthouse.

"Here ya go, Alcazar.  Have a little hellcat, compliments of me," he said, pushing his niece farther into the apartment and then stepping back so she wouldn't hit him again.  Carly turned her head for a split second to narrow her eyes at her uncle, but immediately turned back to Lorenzo.  

"I think, maybe, we should leave you two alone," Dillon said, pointing to the door, but still leaning against the desk watching.  The love and the need radiating from both Lorenzo and Carly was the stuff from which movies were made.

"Call me when you're ready to be escorted to your mother's, darlin'," Luke drawled as he set a bag down just inside the door and motioned for Jason to follow him out.  Dillon noticed that neither Carly nor Lorenzo seemed to hear the other man.  It was as if they were frozen, staring at each other, and not minding a bit.  Finally, Lorenzo looked over to where Dillon was observing.

"Thank you for your help, Dillon," he dismissed.  Dillon shot up straight, causing Lorenzo to smirk lightly at him.  Carly had moved closer to Lorenzo as Dillon scrambled for the door.

"Yeah, yeah.  Sorry," he said quickly.  He would have blushed if he'd remembered to, but he didn't.  It was far more important to focus on leaving quietly and not ruin the moment.  As he closed the door – slowly, of course – he saw that the couple had finally found their way to each other's arms.  With a smile, Dillon leaned back against the now-closed door.  He couldn't wait to tell Georgie everything!  Cary Grant finally had his woman.      

***************************************

Carly wrapped one of her arms around the man in front of her as she stepped to him.

"Dillon had a few stars in his eyes, I think," she said softly as two hands came up to smooth over the skin of her face.  Blue eyes watched her intently.

"I thought you were dead," he almost croaked out.  Carly smiled gently as she hugged his waist tighter.

"It takes a little more than a psychotic ex-girlfriend to get rid of me," she joked.  His arms finally wrapped around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I heard the … the gunshot.  Sonny …  What happened?" he asked.  Carly sighed, her cheek against the soft material of his tailored shirt.

"I don't know, honestly.  One second I think Sonny is going to shoot me, the next he's making it so that everyone's convinced I'm dead and Max is carrying me to the car.  The only explanation for it is that Sonny came to his senses," she said as she tried to forget the fear she felt at her husband holding a gun on her.  She lifted her head to look up at him.

"I love you," she said simply.  His eyes shone with amusement.

"Had to say it first, didn't you?" he teased before kissing her lightly, his heart lighter than it had ever been.  Her arms wrapped around his neck and she molded herself to him when he pulled back.

"If you think you're getting away with that, you're sorely mistaken," she said as she rose on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to his hungrily.  Her heart jumped in satisfaction as his arms wrapped tightly around her and met her passion equally.  Without breaking the kiss, Lorenzo leaned down and picked her up.  She broke the kiss with a small laugh, her eyes meeting his.

"I love you," he said as one of her hands came up to touch his cheek.  She smiled happily as he started walking towards his room.  

***************************************

Do Not Disturb!

-  Hey, I think it's been earned!  -

***************************************

A phone ringing woke the two bodies on the bed.  A slim arm reached across a bare chest to find the offending noise.  When she realized that the phone wasn't hers, Carly rolled closer to the man next to her and pressed a small kiss on his lips.

"It's for you," she said, sleep heavy in her voice.  One arm pulled her tighter to him as she curled her head on his shoulder and the other took the cell phone from her.

"What?" he asked into the phone – not quite as harshly as he usually did, but not happy either.

"What?!" he asked again, this time frustration finding purchase in his voice.  Carly's head popped up at his tone.

"What do you mean she left?!  Where?!" he asked, Carly suddenly very interested in Lorenzo's one-sided conversation.  'She' could only mean Sophie.

"Well, you'd better find her!  Send someone to London.  She may be there – and even if she isn't, then I'm sure there's information as to where she could be," he said.  

"Of course I know it's 3:30 in the goddamn morning.  You're the one that woke me up, remember?  Well, I don't care how you do it.  I pay you to do your job, so do it.  I expect an update later today.  And when I say 'later' I mean much later, understood?" with that, he hung up.  Carly yawned as she laid her head back down on her human pillow.

"May I suggest you turn it off?" she asked causing him to chuckle.

"Of course you may suggest.  I, of course, will take it under advisement," Lorenzo said as he did so, causing her to laugh quietly.  After laying the phone down, he turned back to her, wrapping his arms around her.  His hands played with hers for a moment before bringing her left one up for both of them to see.

"You're not wearing your ring," he commented lightly.  Carly looked down at the bare finger he was caressing.

"I returned it," she said.  "Sonny and I both came to a lot of hard conclusions.  He's not going to fight this."

"I would do anything for you," he said softly as he gently pushed strands of her hair back from her face.  "I know you love Sonny.  If -"  Carly stopped him.

"Yes, I love Sonny.  A part of me always will.  And he will in my life where Leigh is concerned.  But we cannot go back.  He and I will be lucky to have a friendship after everything," she said.  Her arms hugged him closer as she laid her cheek on his chest.  "I love you."

"I don't think I will ever tire of hearing that," he said with a smile.  She raised her head, smiling back.

"Good, cuz I'll probably say it a lot," she responded, laying her head back down.  Her yawn caused him to tighten his hold.  Carly smiled, relishing being held by him.  Sonny had always enjoyed his space in bed while they slept.  It was comforting to know that she was needed even in sleep.  With a happy sigh, she settled into the arms that held her.        

***************************************

_~*~ the next afternoon ~*~_

" … it was like not even death could keep them apart," Dillon half sighed, half gushed as he sat at one of Kelly's tables.  Georgie rolled her eyes before she grinned at her boyfriend's dramatics.  A slight clearing of the throat caused the two teenagers to look up.  There stood a grinning Carly Corinthos – or Spencer, considering the fortuitous turn of events.

"Such a romantic fool you are, Dillon," she said, her grin widening as Dillon blushed and looked away.  Carly winked at Georgie before she leaned down closer to the girl.

"Don't you let this one get away.  Romantic fools are hard to come by – they're very rare.  So hold on tight," Carly advised the girl and nodded approvingly when the teenager took her boyfriend's hand in hers.

"Just so you know, this is, like, the tenth time he's told me this," Georgie told Carly, causing the older woman to laugh.

"Yep, romantic fool.  Who'da thunk it of a Quartermaine?" Carly asked rhetorically before grinning at the couple again and continuing on to the counter where her mother sat.

"Good morning, Momma," she said happily as she sat next to Bobbie.  Bobbie turned to grin at her daughter.

"Carly, it's 2:00 in the afternoon!" she said.  Carly sighed.

"I know," she said.  Bobbie's grin widened.

"And you were supposed to be at my place last night," she said.  Carly sighed again.

"I know."  This time Bobbie laughed.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, Carly," she said, leaning closer to her daughter.  Carly looked thoughtfully at Bobbie.

"I don't think you're in suspense at all, Momma.  I think you know," she said.

"Well, Lord help me if I would like a few details," Bobbie said with a laugh.  Carly pretended to be shocked.

"Momma!" she said in mock aghast, a hand coming to her chest.

"Well, your Uncle Luke is a bit upset.  He told you to call him," Bobbie said as she sipped from the coffee she had ordered.  Carly shrugged.

"Luke's used to disappointment," she commented, causing Bobbie to laugh again.

"It's good to know that this whole situation hasn't changed anything between you two," she said.  Carly's eyebrow raised as she took the water the waitress had given her.

"You expected it to?" she asked.  Bobbie thought for a second.

"Well … no.  I guess not," she admitted.  Carly smiled after she took a drink.

"Luke and I … well, we have an unusual relationship.  It works for us," she explained.  Bobbie nodded.

"Unusual is a bit of an understatement," she added.

"Yeah, well – we love each other.  It's just a tough love sort of thing," Carly said.

"The toughest, I guess," Bobbie said with a grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Carly grinned back.  Bobbie's eyes focused on the door behind Carly, causing her to turn and look as well.  Her heart fluttered a bit as Lorenzo's eyes locked on hers.

"Well, this looks serious," Bobbie commented softly to her daughter.  Carly smiled.

"Oh, it is.  Just not in the way you think," she said.

"What?" Bobbie asked.  Carly put a hand on her stomach.

"Butterflies, Momma.  Butterflies," she said as she watched him start towards her.  It took Bobbie a second to fully understand, but when she saw the happy look on Carly's face she got it.

"That's when you know it's right, Carly," Bobbie whispered.  Carly looked at her quickly with a smile before giving her attention fully to Lorenzo as he leaned in for a greeting kiss.  He stepped back and looked at Bobbie.

"Would you mind terribly if I stole her for a moment?" he asked.  "I'll bring her right back, my word on it."  Bobbie made a shooing motion with her hands.

"By all means, please," she said.  The two walked out of the restaurant, holding hands.

"See, Cary Grant," Bobbie heard Dillon say to Georgie as they watched the couple walk out.  Bobbie couldn't hold the grin in as she picked up her coffee.

***************************************

"What's going on?" Carly asked as they stepped outside of Kelly's.  Lorenzo turned to her.

"I have to go to South America tonight," he said before looking at his watch.  "In about an hour, in fact."

"Oh?  Why?" she asked.

"I have some things to finish up in person.  A three-month absence will do that.  I'll be back late tomorrow night," he said.  Carly nodded.

"I'm going to talk to a lawyer tomorrow," she said.  Lorenzo looked at her, worried.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.  Carly laughed.

"I'll be fine.  And don't worry, I won't talk to either Ric Lansing or Alexis Davis.  Wow, wouldn't it be fun if I did?" she asked good-naturedly.  Lorenzo frowned at the mention of Ric.

"I'll have some guards stay with you," he said.  Carly rolled her eyes.

"Between you and Jason, I'm going to have a whole football team watching me," she said.  Lorenzo watched her carefully, knowing that she didn't like guards following her around.

"If Morgan has guards on you, then I'll take mine with me," he said.  Carly's answering smile was bright.

"Good!  I'd feel better if they were with you anyway.  You need more protection than I do," she said.  Again, Lorenzo frowned.

"But with Sophie missing …" he started.

"Sophie will not be a problem, trust me.  She'll have to go through Sonny, Jason and Luke to get to me.  And believe me, she won't want to mess with me even is she manages to get that far," she said with a menacing look.  Lorenzo chuckled.

"I do trust you.  I know you can take care of yourself," he said.  Carly grinned.

"Good, now tell me you love me and then you'd better go.  Your guard back there keeps checking his watch every two seconds," she said.  He grinned back before he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you," he said after pulling back.

"Well, that's just dandy.  Cuz I love you too," she quipped.  He laughed before turning and making his way to the limo.  With a light heart, Carly turned and went back to join her mother for lunch.

***************************************

_** A/N – There.  A little bit of light, happy fluff moments for all of us that were craving it.  How'd y'all like it?  More drama to come?  You bet your tush there is!  Stay tuned! **_


	17. Part XVII

** Author's note: Holy God have I been completely out of it!  I am SOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to update!  Writer's block is a *itch and I tried so hard to work right through it but nothing came out right.  The stuff I had written really sucked!  I am now satisfied enough to post this part.  It only took forever to pick out of my brain.  It also doesn't help that I started a new piece in a different category… I've either been spreading myself creatively thin or I've just got too many plots taking over my thinking process to keep them straight, you can take your pick.  For those of you that have read and reviewed, I want to thank you.  It's reassuring to know that this story hasn't been abandoned by its readers or gone unappreciated.  So here is the next part.  I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.  And from here on out, you're going to need to be really patient with me.  As I said, I have four separate plots (possibly a fifth) in me noggin' and I really can't forget about them… **

***************************************

"Carly! No!" Lorenzo bolted upright in the bed, a blanket of sweat covering his body.  His arm was automatically drawn to the other side of the bed and was disappointed to find it empty.  It took a second for his eyes to focus in the dark and for him mind to realize where he was.  He was at his compound in South America.  Carly was in Port Charles… safe.  The word 'safe' rang through his head.  It took all of his will power not to pick up the phone to check on her.  He was confident that Carly could take care of herself – and that Spencer and Morgan would take care of her when she couldn't.  She didn't need him hounding her every move.  He lay back down and calmed himself.  He'd had dreams – no, nightmares - for the past few nights, the only exception being when Carly was with him.  Lorenzo smiled to himself.  If keeping Carly next to him for the rest of his life meant no nightmares, he wouldn't complain a bit.  The smile slipped a little when he realized that he couldn't drag Carly and her children deeper into the organization.  It was something that he found himself thinking about a lot lately.  Staying in the business meant putting a larger target on Carly's head.  It would be stupid of him to think that she would be safe… especially being the soon-to-be ex-wife of Sonny Corinthos and best friend of Jason Morgan.  With a sigh, he turned on his side and pulled the pillow closer to him.  A nice long talk with Morgan and Corinthos was probably inevitable. And Lorenzo knew that he'd have to broach the subject with Carly eventually.  He just didn't know what she was going to say.  But then, he loved her unpredictability.  With another smile, he closed his eyes.  If someone had told him before he'd gone to Port Charles that this was where he'd end up, he wouldn't have believed them… he probably would have shot them instead.  But now, he couldn't possibly imagine it any different.

***************************************

"What do you want to do today, Carly?" Bobbie asked as she watched her daughter sit at her kitchen table with her granddaughter.  Carly smiled as she ran her finger over her daughter's beautifully soft skin.

"I'm thinking we need to spoil this one rotten," she said lovingly, causing Bobbie to chuckle.

"I take it that means shopping?" the redheaded woman asked.  She watched as her daughter nodded and could only shake her head at her.  A few days ago her daughter was being held prisoner by the man she was married to and a woman from a past that didn't include Carly.  And now, she was happily holding her daughter and wanting to go shopping.  It constantly amazed Bobbie at how Carly could bounce back, especially after everything she'd been through in the years since coming to Port Charles.

"Of course it means shopping, Momma!" Carly said with a grin as she stood up.  All of a sudden a set of scampering feet came into the kitchen.

"Mommy!  Grandma!  I beat Uncle Lucas!" Michael cried happily as he grabbed Bobbie's hand.  The two women grinned as a grumbling teenager followed the bouncing red haired boy into the room.

"Carly, you need to tell your son that it's not nice to stand in front of the TV while playing video games…" he said as he sat down at the table and grabbed a waiting cereal box.  Carly laughed.

"Oh Lucas… he's just a little boy.  And you should let him win anyways," she said, laughing again at her brother's glare.  Bobbie shook her head.

"Just eat your cereal… Come here, Michael.  Let's get you some breakfast," she said as she pulled another bowl from the cupboard and sat Michael down.

"Michael, once you finish, we'll have to go get you ready.  Grandma and I are going to go shopping and we'll take you over to Leticia's for a little bit," Carly said as she held Leigh close to her and rubbed her back.  Michael made a face and groaned.

"I don't want to go to Leticia's, Mommy.  We won't be able to do anything because of the baby," he said.  Carly smiled at her son.

"You wanted so badly to be a big brother," she said to him.  Michael scooped up a big bite of cereal into his mouth.

"I like being a big brother, but the baby can't do anything.  All she does is cry.  I want to play with her," he said over his mouthful.  Bobbie leaned down with a napkin and wiped the side of his mouth where milk had spilled out.  Carly laughed at the look on her son's face.

"Well, she's still a baby.  There's not much she _can_ do, honey.  You'll just have to wait.  As for Leticia's, we'll find you something to do, okay sweetie?" she asked as she caressed Michael's head.

"Okay," he grumbled before going back to eating his breakfast.

"Hey, Mikey can stay with me, if you want.  We can get a movie or something, plus I'm sure he'll want to beat me at my game again," Lucas offered, to the surprise of both women.

"Are you sure, Lucas?" Carly asked.  "It won't be much trouble for Leticia…"  Lucas shrugged.

"I don't have anything planned.  I have a test on Monday that I could study for while he's watching his movie.  It's nothing," he said.  Bobbie smiled at her son.

"Thank you, Lucas.  We'll just go get our purses, drop Leigh off and get going.  We shouldn't be too long," Carly said as she started out of the room to go gather the baby's things.  Bobbie stood behind her son and squeezed his shoulders.

"Thank you, honey," she said before leaning down to kiss the top of his head.  The teenager shrugged his shoulders again before going back to his breakfast as well. 

***************************************

_~*~ A few hours later~*~_

"Oh my God, Carly… I think we've managed to buy out the whole place!" Bobbie said with a tired laugh.  Carly cheerfully swung the three bags she carried as she almost skipped to the limo.  

"I know!  It was so much fun!  And I can't wait to try some of this stuff on Leigh!" she said.  The two women stood at the open car door for a moment and watched Johnny as he struggled with the mountain of bags and boxes.  

"Poor Johnny," Bobbie said, shaking her head sadly.  Carly nodded before breaking out in a laugh.  The two women then stepped forward to help the burdened guard pile the purchases in the car.

"To think I volunteered for this," the guard muttered as he mock glared at Bobbie and Carly.  Carly leaned over and kissed the man on the cheek after the last bag had been thrown in.

"It's because you love us," she grinned.  Johnny shook his head.

"No, it's because Jason and I both know I'm the only one that can keep up with you," he said.  Bobbie laughed.

"That's probably true."  Johnny nodded seriously to the older woman.

"It is.  In fact, it's practically verbatim what Jason said," he told them.  Carly shook her head.

"Then it looks like I'm going to be having a conversation with Jason," she said.

"Oh Carly… you're lucky that you have two such wonderful men that want to look out for you," Bobbie said with a wink at Johnny.  Carly sighed.

"I know.  I just wish Sophie Germaine would drop off the face of the earth… then Jason and Lorenzo wouldn't need to burden the guards with the likes of me," she said.

"We're not burdened, Carly," Johnny reassured.  "We all like you.  It's not as bad as you think."  Carly let out a laugh.

"Thanks, Johnny.  I can always count on you to smooth things over," she said.  Bobbie grinned as she took her daughter's hand.

"See?  Everyone loves you, Carly.  Now, let's get these things home to my granddaughter," she said.  Carly huffed with a roll of her eyes as she climbed into the limo.  Johnny leaned his head in as she and Bobbie settled themselves.

"I've got Lou in the front seat.  He'll be with you for the next couple of hours.  Jason just paged me.  We've got some things to take care of," he explained before he closed the door.  Carly looked at her mother.

"I think Johnny just didn't want to carry all of the bags in," she said with a smirk.  Bobbie laughed.

"With everything you bought, I'd be inclined to agree," Bobbie said, a teasing twinkle in her eye.  Carly rolled her eyes again.

"Me?!  You were the one that insisted on all the teddy bears and those 'absolutely darling' clothes!" Carly pointed out.  The car started on its way as Bobbie just smiled.

"Well, you wanted your daughter spoiled rotten… I think she may end up the rottenest of them all," she said.  Carly grinned.

"She wouldn't be a Spencer girl if she wasn't," she said.  Bobbie nodded in agreement before they broke into laughter.

"She wouldn't be yours and Sonny's daughter if she wasn't," Bobbie added, causing more laughter.  All of a sudden the car swerved dangerously as they went around a corner, throwing Bobbie from her seat and causing Carly to hit her head against the window.  Carly sat back up, rubbing the side of her head.

"What the…?" Carly asked as the car jerked again to the right.  Bobbie scrambled back into her seat and fumbled for the seatbelt.  Carly reached the intercom phone.

"Pete, what's going on up there?" she asked.  The driver didn't answer at first.

"Ms. Spencer, we have a problem.  The brakes have gone out," he said almost breathlessly.  Carly's eyes went wide.

"What's going on Carly?" Bobbie asked as she watched her daughter pale considerably.  Carly shook her head.

"What about the emergency brake?" Carly asked.  Bobbie sucked in her breath as she realized what Carly had just said.

"I've already tried that, Ms. Spencer.  Right now we're only going thirty miles per hour, but that will pick up.  We're going to have to try to get out before we get out of town…" the driver supplied.  Carly nodded as she hung up the phone.  Out of town… the edge of town consisted of cliffs and curves.  If they were lucky enough to miss a cliff, they'd certainly find the worst of a curve.  Carly closed her eyes and tried to settle her leaping stomach.  _Why did trouble always seem to follow her?  Couldn't she catch just one little break?  Was it really so much to ask?  _

"Carly?" her mother's voice broke into her thoughts.

"God, Momma – there's no brakes!" Carly said, feeling sick.  Bobbie closed her eyes for a moment as she thought.

"We're not going that fast yet," she commented as she watched the scenery pass by.  "We can't possibly coast to a stop – not where we're heading."  

"Yeah, so?  Maybe Pete can, you know, run into something… stop the car that way," Carly suggested.

"What do you suggest he run into, Carly?" Bobbie asked.  The two women looked out the window at the trees that pretty much lined the road.  "Not to mention, these seatbelts are hardly restraining enough to save us when running into a tree…"  Carly nodded.

"I know, Momma… but a crash would be better than going over a cliff," she said.  Bobbie shook her head.   

"Carly, we're going to have to jump – the odds of surviving are better," Bobbie said, taking a deep breath as she looked out the tinted window.  Carly looked as well.  She knew they couldn't have been going more than 30 or 35… but even 25 mph was lethal if you didn't hit the ground right.

"Well, gee, Momma – I think I forgot my jumping out of a limo crash gear at home.  There's no way I'm jumping!" she said, shaking her head emphatically.  Bobbie gripped her panicking daughter's hand and forced Carly to look at her.

"Carly, there's no way out of this but to jump.  I don't want to do it either, but we've got to do it now.  There's going to be no 'Let's Save Carly' Fairy this time.  We can do this," Bobbie said as she looked out the window to see that their speed had picked up.  Carly followed her mother's eyes.  

"Momma," she said as she squeezed her hand.  Bobbie reached her free hand to open the door to see the ground passing by quickly.  Bobbie gulped a big breath as she stuck her leg out the door.  Carly pulled on the hand she held, but to no avail – her mother shook out of her grasp.

"Tuck and roll, Carly," she said with a hopeful look at her daughter.  "I love you."  With that, Bobbie opened the door wider, struggling to keep it from whipping back.  After another second of struggling, Carly let out a cry as her mother disappeared out the door.  Holding her breath to keep the fear at bay, Carly scrambled to the door as well and opened it further.  The intercom buzzed.

"You're going to have to jump, Ms. Spencer!  There's a curve coming up and I don't think I can control the car after that!" the driver squawked.  Carly nodded, even though she knew the poor driver couldn't see her.  The ground whipped past under her.  Carly knew that the driver and the other guard wouldn't jump until she was safely out of the car.  The thought almost made Carly laugh.  _Safely out of the car, but possibly dead on the ground.  _Grabbing a hold of her fleeting courage, she braced her arms on the door, the wind whipping her hair around her face.  With a silent prayer to whatever God was watching over her she propelled herself out of the elegant metal deathtrap and into the air.

***************************************

"What?!" Lorenzo said into his phone as he sat up straighter.  "Is she alright?"  There was complete silence for a moment as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Okay.  Is Morgan with her?  How's her mother?  Okay… I'm on the plane right now.  If she wakes up, tell her I'm on my way.  I will be there in a few more hours.  And Mark… if anything happens to her…"  

***************************************

_~*~ Early the next morning~*~_

Carly's eyes opened slowly and she was aware of only one thing – her head felt like a balloon.  It took her a second to focus, but when she did she noticed Jason standing to her right, and Lorenzo sitting to her left.  Neither one of them was holding her hand.  She tried to frown but realized quickly that those muscles wouldn't work properly.  Her eyes darted down and she noticed one arm was in a cast and the other wrapped completely in bandages.

"What … what happened?" she asked hoarsely.  Lorenzo sat forward to lean on the bed.  The focus in her eyes wavered as she looked back at him.  The pain medication was heavy and was affecting her lucidity.  He wanted so badly to touch her, to reassure her, but he knew that if he did it would hurt her.  There was barely a patch of skin that wasn't scraped raw from her ordeal.  He watched as she tried, in vain, to reach her bandaged arm up to swat away the oxygen tube over her face.  It was better that she wasn't able to do it.  Any contact with her face would have been Hell.

"You're in the hospital, Carly," he said.  She tried to turn her face towards him, but the side of it was so badly swollen and scraped that it was impossible.  "You and your mother were in the limo.  The brakes were tampered with and you had to… jump out of the car to get out."  Lorenzo had to swallow the lump in his throat in order to finish telling her.  Panic became visible in Carly's brown eyes.

"Momma!  Where is she?!" she said, hysterics making their way into her voice.

"She's okay, Carly," Jason reassured, sitting on the edge of the bed, causing her to look at him.  Her eyes were pleading with him to tell her.  "She'll be fine, Carly.  She has a broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder, not to mention more than a few scrapes and bruises.  Right now she is sleeping and Luke is watching over her."  Carly let out a little sigh.

"How bad is it?" she asked.  Both men didn't even pretend to misunderstand.

"You have a broken arm, a concussion as well as lots of swelling and bruising," Jason said.  "The doctors say both you and Bobbie were lucky to not have hit your heads harder than you did.  You'd be dead if you had."  Carly sighed as she let herself relax.  She was happily unaware of the pain due to the wonderful medication, but she was alert enough to want answers.

"What happened?" she repeated the earlier question.  "Who did this?"  Carly didn't miss the look between Lorenzo and Jason.  Carly let out a small laugh, wincing as it caused her a little bit of pain.

"I guess I didn't even need to ask, now did I?" she said while in her head wishing a long, horrible, painful death on Sophie Germaine.

***************************************

** Author's note:  So, who do you think is going to get the honor of taking Sophie out?  Is she even going to die?  What's going to happen?  Don't look at me… I have no clue… well, I have some, but not a whole clue.  Let me know what you think!!!**


	18. Part XVIII

**_ Author's appreciation:_

_The ever faithful **J3ril33 – what I would do without you, I have no clue!  It's safe to say that I adore you… no, really, I do!  Thank you for reviewing… it warms my heart to know that you are out there and enjoying it as much as I do writing it.  I'd about given up hope on people saying anything the last few weeks… but you surprised me.  And thanks for your confidence.  It's getting harder here at the end – maybe it's my subconscious not really wanting it to end.  Who knows?  I do actually have the end written… now I just need to fill in the blanks.  I'm getting there slowly.  Cross your fingers that the next parts turn out to your liking… and mine!!!  :P  Oh & hey, is your website working yet?  I tried to get to it a while ago and couldn't… Anyways, this one's dedicated solely to you, babe!**_

_P.S – You know the part in the chap. 16 where there's the Do Not Disturb?  You can cut and paste Friday's dream CarLo love scene there… I think it would fit perfectly, don't you?  I had tears in my eyes… Carly needs to come out of the coma & make that reality! _

***************************************

_~*~*~*~ The next morning ~*~*~*~_

"Caroline, Caroline, Caroline.  I'm beginning to think that you're bad luck," Luke said from her hospital doorway.

"Shut up, Luke," she said with half-hearted malice.  She was gingerly packing her bag to go home.  It had taken her almost an hour to get dressed with the nurses help.  "I'm surprised that it took you this long to come see me…  You've never resisted a barb this long."  Luke laughed as he came into the room further.

"Well, darlin', I figured you wouldn't be at your best.  I can only pick a fight when I know there's a worthy opponent," he said as he sat down on the vacated bed.

"How's Momma?" she asked as she reached for her hairbrush.  Luke reached out and took it when he noticed that it was causing her pain to reach for it.

"She's doing better.  The fact that she's a patient here and not an employee is making her act like a cat with its tail caught in the door… but other than that, our mutual acquaintance Dr. Tony says she's healing nicely.  We just have to watch those scrapes for infection," Luke said, tossing the brush back and forth between his hands.  Carly nodded as she watched her uncle's motion.  Luke caught the faraway look in his niece's eye and he stopped.

"Want to tell me what's really bothering you sweetums?" he asked.  Carly looked to the ground.

"My children were going to be in that car, Luke," she said.  She reached up with her un-slinged arm to brush a tear that had slipped from her eye.  "Leigh _was_ there, but not for long.  Michael was supposed to be.  If those breaks had gone out earlier…"  Luke reached out and took her hand, squeezing it.

"But they weren't, honey.  And that's what you really have to think about, okay?  You listen to your Uncle Luke, now," he said, causing her to look up at him.

"Am I really bad luck?" she asked, her eyes watering before she looked down again.  Seeing his tough as nails niece like this made Luke regret his earlier words.  He stood up so that he could stand in front of her.  He gently found the one place on her chin that wasn't bruised and lifter her face to look at him.

"Caroline Leigh Spencer, there is no one on this earth tougher than you… except your dashing, charismatic, valiant Uncle Luke," Luke said with a grin and a wink.  Carly smiled as well.

"You know, as well as I do, that there is no such thing as luck.  We make our own," Luke continued.  Carly snorted.

"I honestly don't know if that can be said for you, Luke.  I'd say Lady Luck has fished you out of many a pickle," Carly said as she turned back to her packing.  Luke smirked again as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

"Well then, since I've had enough of the Lady, as you say, I should know what bad luck looks like… and sugar, you ain't it," he said.  Carly looked at him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Luke.  That means a lot… coming from you…" she said.  The man shrugged.

"Yeah… well… you're like a mold.  You kind of grow on people whether they want you to or not," he said.  Carly glared at the man.  "What?  It's true.  Junior had some sick fascination with you, same with one Dr. Jones, you had Morgan enthralled since day one, even Corinthos took a shine to you, you've got your mother wrapped around you little finger, Dillon Quartermaine now worships the ground you walk on, my own son sings your praises some of the time, for a time Zander Smith was being led around on a leash, that shark Jax had actually gone into business with you… do you want me to go on?"  Carly shook her head.

"Please, don't," she said.

"I'd certainly like to hear the rest of that list," Lorenzo's amused voice said from the doorway.  Luke turned with a grin and held his hand out to indicate the man.

"Ahhhh, and here's exhibit B…" he said.  Carly rolled her eyes.

"Stuff it, Luke.  Where is your choice," she said.  Luke laughed. 

"Good to see the piss and vinegar back, darlin'.  It'd have taken all the fun out of the world if you'd turned into a sniveling little crybaby.  Take it from me, kiddo… it wasn't a good look on you," he said.  Carly lifted her chin as far as her sore body would let her.

"_Everything_ looks good on me," she said in the haughtiest voice she could come up with.  Luke let out a hearty chuckle as he looked to Lorenzo.

"You've definitely got your hands full with this one," he noted.  Lorenzo smiled.

"I certainly don't mind," he answered the other man.  Luke shook his head in mock sadness.

"You poor masochistic bastard," Luke muttered.  Carly's eyes narrowed at him.

"Luke," she said.

"Yes, dumplin'?" he asked, batting his eyes sweetly at her.

"I heard that," she said.  Luke looked at her innocently.

"Heard what?"  Carly shook her head.

"Go check on my mother, you mistake of birth," she said.  Luke made a low, elegant bow to her.

"I live to serve," he said before winking at her and leaving the room.

"With all the crap he's pulled, the only reason that man isn't dead right now is because Hell doesn't want him," she said, causing Lorenzo to laugh.

"It's amusing to watch you two… you fight almost like brother and sister," he commented.

"Yeah, well… the only brother I have is an innocent teenager.  He is no where near my caliber, my words would flay him like a flounder," she said.  Lorenzo smiled.

"And Luke is a worthy adversary," Lorenzo concluded.  Carly smiled.

"Yep," she said as she closed her bag.  "I'd be hugging you right now if it were physically possible that I could without passing out from pain."  Lorenzo chuckled again as she turned to him.

"We don't want that happening," he said.

"But…" Carly said as she stepped closer to him and tapped a finger to her lips.  "… these have healed quite nicely."

"Good to know," he commented before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

"Carly -" a voice said.  The two broke the kiss and looked to see an uncomfortable Jason watching them thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Jase," Carly said, nonplussed

"I was just coming to tell you that Michael is with Lucas over at Bobbie's.  Leigh is still with Leticia, but once you get settled, I can bring her over later," he said.

"Actually, Carly's going to be staying with me," Lorenzo said.  Jason turned to him.

"She is?" he asked with a frown.

"I am?" Carly asked with a smile.

"You are," Lorenzo told her, smiling in return.  Carly grinned at him before turning to Jason.

"Well, then… when you pick up Leigh, have her brought over to Lorenzo's… and would you mind bringing Michael by, too?" Carly implored, knowing that she was asking a lot of Jason.

"Ummm…." Jason started, unsure of how to answer her.

"Please, Jason?  My babies have been through so much without me," she said, her eyes pleading.  She knew her puppy dog look was lethal against Jason.

"Sure," Jason relented, his eyes relaying that the two of them were going to talk later.  Carly smiled in acknowledgement.

"Good.  Then we'll see you later," she said.  Jason nodded before he took his leave.  Lorenzo picked up her bag from the bed, pretending that Jason's palpable unease and apparent disapproval never happened.

"Well, let's go get you settled and resting," he said, a smile on his face that didn't really reach his eyes.  Carly noted the look but didn't say anything.  With a smile of her own, she went to the door happily.

"I can't wait to get out of here, but first I have to see my mother," she said, opening the door.

***************************************

_~*~*~*~ Lorenzo's Penthouse – later the same evening ~*~*~*~_

The knock on the door had Carly struggling to get up from the couch.  Lorenzo had left after dropping her off and making sure she was comfortable to take care of some left over business.  

"Carly, it's me," Jason called from behind the door.

"And me, Mommy," cried her son's voice, causing her to smile as she reached for the doorknob.  

"Well… if it isn't two of the handsomest men in the world," she said as she opened the door.  Jason smiled as he lifted the baby carrier for Carly to see.

"And the most gorgeous baby in the universe," she added as she nodded for them to enter.  Jason looked around the apartment as Michael ran and jumped onto the couch.

"Where's Alcazar?" he asked with a frown as he sat the carrier down next to Michael on the couch.  Carly knelt down as carefully as she could and used her good arm to uncover the baby's sleeping face.

"He had some things to finish up," she said as she smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"And he left you here alone?" Jason asked, putting his hands on his hips as he turned to look at her.  Carly rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Jason, I told him to.  It took all of my powers of persuasion to get him to go.  And he said it shouldn't take to long.  I'm not an invalid…" she said.  Jason rolled his eyes in turn.

"That's not the point, Carly.  Sophie Germaine is still out there.  I question the intelligence of you staying here.  The woman is trying to get back at him… and you are part of the damn equation.  Staying at his residence is pretty much putting all the eggs in one basket.  You'd be safer at Bobbie's," he said.  Carly stepped closer to the concerned man, putting her good arm around his waist.

"Jason, Sophie Germaine is a nuts-o, okay?" she said, looking up at him.  A smirk crossed his face.

"Way to put it in perspective, Carly," he said sarcastically.  This time Carly smirked.

"You've been hanging around me too much," she said with a laugh.

"I could, quite possibly, agree with you," he said with a smile.  Carly shook her head.

"For a man that usually says so little, you talk a lot," she said.  Jason just shrugged.  "Anyway, what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted is that our darling Sophie is crazy.  If I'm part of the equation, as you so eloquently put it, it won't matter where I'm staying, Jase."  Jason was silent as he pulled back from her and just looked at her.

"Carly, she's gotten to you twice.  I don't want to risk you not being completely safe," he said.

"Jason, Lorenzo is perfectly capable of keeping me safe," Carly pointed out.

"The brake line was cut while he was supposed to be protecting you!" Jason almost yelled.  He caught himself when his eyes landed on Michael, who was cautiously playing with the baby's hand.  Carly put her good hand on her hip.

"You had guards on me too, Jason," she pointed out, causing Jason to glare at her.

"Don't point out my mistakes to me, Carly," he gritted out, softly.  Carly huffed.

"Why?  Because you don't make them?" she asked.  "Jason, the reason I was taken the first time was because _Sonny_ was involved in this.  You didn't know that, I didn't know that, no one _knew_, okay?  I'm safe with someone who knows what Sophie Germaine is capable of."  Jason laughed softly.

"Carly… Lorenzo Alcazar obviously does not know what Sophie Germaine is capable of.  He was just as clueless as the rest of us.  And he was in love with her once!  Besides, how do you know he isn't involved in this with her?  How do you know that this isn't part of his master plan concerning you?" he asked.  This time Carly laughed.

"My God, Jase, do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?  Why would Lorenzo do that?" she asked.  Jason turned serious eyes to her.

"Because people in love do crazy things," he said.

"Oh, you mean like having their wife kidnapped, held at gunpoint and have the man she loved killed in her presence?  Or even better yet.  How about marrying a certain brother in order to drive him back into alcoholism so that she can claim sole custody of her child and try to pull her family back together again?" she asked him, her eyes narrowed.  When he looked at her with an icy glare, she knew she'd overstepped the line with the last comment.  When he turned away from her, Carly felt the tears prick her eyelids.  She hadn't meant to go there.  She knew how much that part of their past hurt him.  With a heavy, sad sigh, she walked over to him and wrapped her arm around him from behind.

"I'm sorry, Jase," she said as stood on her tiptoes and put her chin on his shoulder.  He sighed too.  Finally, he gently took her arm and turned around to face her.  Carly took the opportunity to curl into him as his arms pulled her into an embrace.

"I know Carly," he said as he reached up to gently rub the back of her head.  The both of them realized that it had been a long time since they'd really talked or even fought and made up.  Carly closed her eyes as she relished the comfort from her best friend.

"I'm hungry, Mommy," Michael's voice broke the silent moment, causing both Jason and Carly to laugh.

"Okay, baby.  We'll get you something," Carly said as she stepped back from Jason.  The two had a chance to smile at each other before Michael grabbed his mother's hand and started tugging her away.  Carly winced as a tug became too hard.

"Careful there, Champ.  Your mom's still a little broken," Jason told the little boy.  He then looked back to Carly.  "I'll check on you later, okay?"   She nodded.  A quick glance at Leigh told her that the infant was still, miraculously, asleep.

"I'll see you later, Jase," she said.  He just smiled before he opened the door and left.  

"Well, Mr. Man… let's go see what we can find for you, huh?" she asked as she squeezed her son's hand.  It was as they were walking back to the kitchen that Carly realized that she and Jason hadn't really finished their argument.  

***************************************

"Carly?" Lorenzo called as he walked into the penthouse a few minutes later.  He slipped out of his suit jacket and hung it up next to the door while he noted the empty baby carrier sitting on the couch.  The blond woman entered the room, a happy looking and gurgling baby lying in her good arm.  She smiled happily when she saw him.

"Hey," she greeted as she crossed the room to him and kissed him softly on the lips.  Lorenzo's warm gaze fell to the child she held.  "Michael's down for the night and this little lady just finished her dinner, and we've been going for a little walk."

"Doesn't it hurt to hold her?" he asked, concern marring his brow.  Carly smiled as she looked down at Leigh.

"Any discomfort is completely worth it," she said before looking up at him.  "But I should probably sit down."  Lorenzo nodded as he led them both over to the couch.

"I saw Jason when I was coming up," he said suddenly.  Carly looked over at him as she placed Leigh in the carrier.

"Yeah?" she asked, a little concerned as to where this was going.

"He's not happy with all of this, is he?" Lorenzo asked, sitting next to Carly.  With a sigh, she reached over and took his hand.

"To be honest, no.  He isn't," she answered as she curled as best she could into his side.  "Why does it matter?"

"It matters, Carly, because he matters to you," Lorenzo said, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles.  Carly smiled.

"Yes, he does matter to me," Carly confirmed.  He was silent for a second before he looked up at met her brown eyes with his blue.

"What if it comes to a choice, Carly?" he asked.  Carly could see the worry lying behind his eyes as she took her hand from his and placed it on his cheek.

"Lorenzo, listen to me.  I love Jason with all my heart.  It was the first 'forever' type of love that I'd felt… and for that he will always have a certain part of my heart.  That's the way first love's go.  But now, he is my best friend.  He is going to be married to my soon-to-be-ex-sister-in-law.  He is also the best friend of my soon-to-be-ex-husband, not to mention said soon-to-be-ex-husband's business associate.  Jason is nothing if not loyal… which means he will support me, help me, love me… no matter what.  But he is also loyal to Sonny and Courtney.  That means this whole situation is difficult for him.  As far as I can see, though, he's handling it a whole lot better than another man in his situation would.  It will take time, but he will realize that this is what I want and what I need.  I love you, Lorenzo… so much.  Nothing can change that…" Carly said earnestly.  "If it comes down to a choice, it won't be mine.  I know where my heart lies, and I know what I want.  I want the man I love and I want my best friend in my life.  The only decision to be made is whether or not Jason can handle it.  It's _his_ choice, not mine."

"And what if he chooses to not accept this, Carly?  What will that do to you?" he asked, his hand coming up to touch hers.  Her eyes went a little vague as she tried to really think about that scenario.

"Well," she said, deciding that she needed to be honest with him.  "It will really hurt me.  Jason's been a part of my life for _so long.  He's seen me through so much.  It will be like cutting a part of me out.  __But, he's also left me before.  Twice, in fact.  As much as I would hate it, I know I can survive without him.  Especially if I have you, Michael and Leigh."  Lorenzo smiled at her words, his first since walking in the door.  A weight lifted off of his chest as her words dissolved the niggling insecurities._

"I love you," he said as he placed a light kiss on her temple.

"What's with all the worries?" she asked, causing Lorenzo to chuckle.

"Honestly, I don't know.  It's a strange for me to feel like this.  I just can't help but feel like I'm going to wake up," he admitted.  Carly laughed as well.

"It's been a little crazy – almost like a dream," she declared.  "This isn't exactly the way I would have wanted things to go… but I wouldn't change the results for the world."  Her hand brushed a strand of hair from his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he eyed the bandages on her arm.  Carly looked down at the cast.

"Well, I'm already sick of this… and I've got a whole month ahead of me yet.  And some of the scabs are starting to itch like crazy," she said.

"And your head?" Lorenzo asked as Carly grinned.

"Oh, it's fine.  No lasting effects.  I've a harder head than anyone realizes," she said lightly.

"Well, good for you, bad for everyone else," he said with a smile.  Carly nodded.

"You bet.  Now… Momma bullied Luke into bringing over Leigh's bassinet earlier.  You want to help me put her down?" she asked, looking at her heavy-lidded daughter.  Lorenzo just smiled.

"I'd be honored," he said as he stood up and assisted her up off the couch.

"Good," she said as she picked up the carrier.  "Then after that, I'm pretty sure I'm going to need your assistance."  Lorenzo's eyes twinkled at her wink.

"I'm here to help," he said as he followed her to the back.

***************************************

"I swear that woman has nine lives!" an angry voice said.

"You mean it didn't work?" another voice said.

"Well, since she's up with him right now, I'd have to say no!" the first voice said snottily.

"No need to take that tone with me.  You know that the boss man is going to be a little displeased at our lack of progress."

"You don't need to tell me that.  I could figure that out on my own."

"Yeah, well, you might want to cut the attitude.  He won't take it very well when you tell him if you say it like that."

"Why do I have to tell him?"

"Because you're the brains," was the answer before the owner of the voice left.

"_Great.  I'm the one stuck with ridding the world of Carly Corinthos."_

***************************************

_** Author's note:  So… who's gunning for Carly and why?  Care to take a guess?  Will Jason accept Carly's relationship with Lorenzo?  Will Jason and Courtney **ever** get married?  What's Sonny been up to?  If you want to know the answers, stay tuned… and please be patient!  It'll come, I swear it!  Let me know what you think!!!!!_


	19. Part XIX

_** Author's appreciation:_

**_Rach6 _**_– That's okay!  I'm just glad you're back and enjoying it!!_

**_Pop off valve_**_ – We're both lucky that you stumbled across it, then, aren't we?  I'm glad you like it.  As for Sophie's bankroller?  You may be right… or not… who knows? :)_

**_Tory_**_ – Good to see you!  I really had a hard time writing that J&C scene because I'm such a J&C shipper.  I had to keep telling myself that it was a CarLo fic (CarLo rocks, by the way!).  I love their friendship, too, and I wanted it to take center stage for a moment…  Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Luvcarlo_**_ – Thanks!  And don't worry, I love Jason too much to ever have him 'gun' for Carly.  I don't want anyone suspecting him…  And I know what you mean about him not being a best friend on the show… I miss their interaction.  Except this last episode with him being all angry at Courtney and Sonny for taking the kids away.  "I've known Carly a hell of a lot longer than either of you…"  Best line of the show…  Now if only he holds to that anger and keeps defending Carly when she can't defend herself – like a best friend would…  I'm really not liking Sonny or Courtney much at this point._

***************************************

"So Ms. Germaine doesn't know that Carly isn't dead?" Jason asked into his phone.  There was an affirmative from the other end of the line.

"Good, it'd better stay that way.  We can't afford anything else to happen.  Start looking into everything on her.  Find her connections, find her business dealings.  I want to know what she eats for breakfast, is that clear?" Jason ordered.  He hung up before an answer came.  Blowing out a heavy breath, he sat on his couch.  He needed to find out who had cut the limo's brake line.  If Sophie didn't have anything to do with it, then who did?  Jason let out a frustrated growl as the door to his penthouse opened.  In walked Sonny.  He didn't look too good.

"Sonny?" Jason asked, worried.  The man in question waved off the concern.

"Jason, I need you to do something for me," the mob boss said, his eyes looking everywhere but at Jason.

"Yeah?" Jason asked while standing up, curious as to what the man needed from him.

"I need you to take control for a little while," Sonny said.  Jason looked at him in surprise.

"What?"  Sonny held up his hands to ward off any other questions.

"Let me talk, Jason," Sonny said wearily.  "First of all, I was served with my divorce papers today… and I signed them.  I signed my wife over to another man.  Second, I involved my wife – who I love very much – in a situation that very nearly got her killed because I was so bent on revenge.  I think I need to… get out of here for a while… think some things through.  I have the plane ready to take me to Puerto Rico."  Jason was silent as he thought over his boss' words.  And honestly, he couldn't find any fault in them.  In fact, if Jason were completely honest with himself, he'd like to lay another punch on the man.  But it wouldn't accomplish anything besides making a strained friendship even more so.  Finally, Jason nodded.

"If that's what you need to do, Sonny, then I can't stop you," he said.  Sonny looked up at his right hand man.

"I trust you, Jason.  I know that you aren't happy with me right now and I can't blame you.  I trust that you will take care of things, and make sure Carly is safe and happy.  You were always so much better at it than I was anyway," Sonny said sadly.  If Jason was shocked by the admission, he didn't show it.  He just crossed his arms and waited for Sonny's next move.

"I trust you to take care of my sister, too.  And Michael and Leigh.  I don't plan on staying away very long, but I need to know that my family is safe," Sonny continued.  Jason nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that, Sonny.  I know what they mean to you… and you know what they mean to me."  Sonny nodded as he reached out to shake Jason's hand.  After a second, Jason took it.

"I'll be in contact with you.  Let you know what I'm planning," Sonny said as he reached for the door.  Their eyes met once before the mob boss opened the door and walked out it.  Jason let out a breath as he sat back down.  He wished things could be different… but then again, Jason knew he was long out of wishes where some things were concerned.  He'd wished, so long ago, that Sonny and Carly could be happy… and they had been for a while.  He'd wished that Carly would survive the car accident last year… and she did.  He'd wished that she be brought home safe from where Ric had been keeping her… and she had.  He'd wished that Leigh be born safely, unlike Michael… and she had been.  He'd wished that Carly would be returned from Sophie's clutches unhurt… it had been close, but she had been.  And he'd wished, prayed, and hoped that Sonny had nothing to do with it.  Jason shook his head.  You can't win them all… and his wish quota for the next ten years was pretty much used up by now.  He knew that if he wished that Carly loved someone other than Lorenzo Alcazar it was pretty much going to fall on deaf ears.  As the thought rang through his head, the penthouse door opened again.  In walked Courtney.

"Hi," he said in greeting as he stood up.  Courtney looked up at his voice.

"Hi," she returned as she hung her coat and purse up.  "I didn't think you would be home."

"Why not?" he asked.  Courtney put her hands in her jeans pockets, still standing near the door.

"Because you've been avoiding this place like the plague," she said.  Jason continued to watch her as her eyes darted around the room, looking at everything but him.  He had to hand it to Courtney and Sonny.  The brother and sister certainly had similar ways of showing their discomfort.

"I had to take Michael and Leigh over to Carly," he said, leaving out the fact that Carly was over at Alcazar's.  Courtney nodded.

"Right.  Carly," she said.  Jason frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  The blond shrugged.

"Nothing, I guess," she said as she started towards the stairs.  Jason stopped her.

"No, I want to know," he demanded.  "What have you got against Carly now?"

"Everything's about Carly, Jason!" the girl finally yelled.  "We were two steps from being married, but we couldn't do it because Carly was missing.  You spent the entire time trying to find her, picking fights with Sonny and not being with me!  You were the one to rush in to save her from Alcazar.  You were always the one that had to be there for her when she and Sonny fought.  You were the one that went rushing after her when Sophie Germaine took her.  And now, you are the one that supports this thing she has with Alcazar and charters her kids – my _brother's_ kids – to her when we know full well what she's doing!"  The angry blond was now pacing in front of the stairway, flinging her arms to emphasize her point.  Jason's frown turned into an icy stare as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why don't you want me to help Carly, Courtney?  She's my best friend!  And she's your friend too!  Or at least she was!" Jason said.  Courtney laughed, no traces of humor it in at all.

"She _was_ my friend… until she betrayed my brother… and had my fiancé running all over the world after her," she said bitterly.  Jason shook his head.

"Is that what this is all about?  You're jealous of my friendship with Carly?" he asked.  Courtney turned to face him.

"_Jealous_?  How very astute of you, Jason.  Yes, I am jealous.  I think I have every right to be," she said.  "That woman has sucked every drop of loyalty out of you, and she's your best friend.  I, on the other hand… your fiancée, may I remind you… have been sitting at home alone wondering where the man I love has been.  Carly expecting you to drop everything to come after her isn't a very _best friend_ thing to do, is it?"  Jason was silent as the shock from her words wore off.  

"Wasn't a very best friend thing to do?  She was being held by a madwoman, Courtney – a woman that _your brother_ went into business with in order to rid himself of the competition.  Sonny was supposed to _kill_ her… and I think he would have if he hadn't come to his senses.  Sonny went behind all of our backs and had this whole scheme orchestrated.  He – one of my best friends – betrayed my other best friend.  I don't think _that_ was a best friend thing to do either.  Do you?"  Jason asked.  The woman was almost stunned into silence.  What could she say that didn't make her out to be a bitch?  Her face fell in surrender, her hands finding their way back to her pockets.

"As for supporting her 'thing' with Alcazar?  No, I don't.  Not really.  But I support Carly.  She's happy and that's all I ever wanted for her.  She's happier now that she has been in the past year… almost two.  She's repeatedly jumped through hoops for Sonny and for his love.  If she's found something that she feels safe in, then I have no right whatsoever to deny her that," Jason explained.  Courtney nodded, not looking at him.  It was as much agreement as Jason was ever going to get out of her.

"Why so gung-ho on making everything right for Carly, Jason?" she asked softly.  Jason turned from his girlfriend.

"Because I wasn't there for her.  Not when it counted most.  If I had been, a lot of this would have never happened," he said.  Courtney scoffed.

"You were there for her Jason… you've pulled her out of a lot of messes," she said, defending the man now pacing.  He stopped to look at her.

"Courtney, you weren't there, okay?  Don't pretend to know everything.  I left her in Sonny's care, and then I came back in time to smooth things over between them, and then I left again – coming back to smooth things over _again_.  If I'd stayed, I would have realized that they really made each other miserable.  I delayed the inevitable.  And if I hadn't delayed it a year or so ago, then it wouldn't have turned out so disastrous for everyone," he said, hanging his head in his self-imposed guilt.  When he looked up again, she was watching him sadly.  She stepped to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Jason…" she said softly.  "Things are quieter now.  Carly is… happy.  Sonny will work through this.  Let's go away… just you and me."  Jason shook his head at the woman's pleading tone.

"I can't Courtney.  Sonny needs me to take care of things for him.  He left… he went to Puerto Rico.  I need to run things until he comes back," Jason said.  A spark flared in Courtney's blue eyes.

"Oh… well… I see where I lay in your priorities," she said coldly.  Jason shook his head.

"Courtney, it's business.  You say you understand, but I don't think you do.  This is who I am," he said.  Courtney let out a chuckle as she held up a hand to stop him.

"Whatever, Jason.  So, tell me.  Am I third behind business, or am I third behind Carly?  Which one is number one on Jason Morgan's 'Most Important' list, hmmm?" she asked.

"Courtney, you know I love you…" Jason started, but she didn't let him finish.

"Yeah, Jason.  You do… just not enough," she said as she pulled the engagement ring off of her finger.  Rather than throw it at him, she just let it drop to the ground.  Courtney went over and retrieved her coat and purse.  After she opened the door, she turned back to look at him.

"When you finally get your priorities straight, come and find me.  I might be waiting," she said before she walked out.  Jason couldn't breathe for a second, but when he focused again, he walked over and picked up the discarded ring.  The battle lines had been drawn.  Courtney on her brother's side… and Jason on Carly's.  The divorce was going to end up messy.  His hand closed over the gold circle as he looked at the door Courtney had walked through.  Messy… but not for Sonny and Carly.  For Courtney and him, instead. 

***************************************

_~*~*~ The Brownstone – later that night ~*~*~_

A dark figure stood outside the dark apartment building.  After a few seconds of fancy finger work, the front door clicked open.  The figure slipped inside noiselessly and closed the door softly behind him.  _Upstairs, third door on the left.  The darkness provided cover for the unknown person to slip silently up the stairs and to begin counting doors.  He stood outside the third door with a slight smirk on his face as he slipped the silencer onto the gun.  Knowing there were sleeping bodies in the room next to his destination, he turned the knob slowly.  _There should be a balcony… do your job and get out._  As soundlessly as possible, he opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him.  There to his left, on the bed, lay his unmoving target.  He raised the gun and prepared to shoot.  A sudden noise to his right made him attempt to jerk around, but an arm slipped around his throat and a hand gripped his gun hand before he could react._

"Howdy partner… nice evenin' ain't it?" Luke Spencer's drawl broke the night silence.  Suddenly, the assailant was released from the neck, but a fist met his face a second later.  Luke knelt over the newly unconscious body.  "I knew someone would come… I just didn't know when.  Otherwise I'd have had a party for ya!"  He then went over to where the gun had fallen to the floor and picked it up with his pointer finger.  Sparing a quick look to the man on the floor, he looked back to the gun and made a face.

"And these are just naaaasty…" he said as he stood up straight again.  Then he shrugged and tucked the gun into the waist of his jeans.  He bent down again to smack the prone, leather jacketed man's cheeks.

"Let's go James Dean.  We need to go make you a rebel _with_ a cause," he said before he slung an arm over his shoulder.

***************************************

_~*~*~ Port Charles Police Department ~*~*~_

Luke strolled as casually as he could into the PCPD with a groggy, beaten man over his shoulder.  It had given Luke great pleasure to have the man wake up on the way to the station… and then have to soften him up some more.  The white-haired man couldn't help but smirk as he pushed his way through the double doors and back into the desired area.

"Well, lookee here gumshoes!  I've been out doing your job for you!" he cried, calling the attention of three uniformed officers.  Luke mercilessly deposited the not-quite-aware captive in a chair.  He then pulled the gun from his waistband and laid it on a desk – well away from the other man's grasp.  "And there is his six-shooter."

"What are we holding him for?" one of the officers asked.  Luke turned with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Why, attempted homicide, of course.  And I believe I saw him jaywalking, too," he said as he sat down on another chair and leaned back, hands behind his head.  

"And who, pray tell, did this character try to kill?" Scott Baldwin's voice called out causing Luke to turn in surprise.  When he saw the DA walk into the room, he rolled his eyes with a small groan.

"Not you, unfortunately," Luke replied.

***************************************

_~*~*~ An undisclosed location ~*~*~_

"What do you mean he was caught?" a voice asked.

"Luke Spencer was there waiting for him.  By the time I tried to do something, the whole house was aware something had happened," a wavering voice answered.

"This is unacceptable," the fist voice said menacingly.  There was an audible gulp.

"I know.  We'll take care of it.  It will get done," the other voice said.

"See that it is.  As of our unfortunate associate… you know what to do."

***************************************

_** A/N – Sorry there was no Carly/Lorenzo in this part, but it was necessary in order for me to set up the last few chapters of the story.  It's all going to come to a head soon… and I, for one, can't wait.  Almost there, folks!  Figured out who's behind all of this, and why?  Have any guesses?  And where's Sophie?  Is she involved?  What's going to happen to her?  Let me know what you think!!! **_


	20. Part XX

** Author's hugs:

**Jerilee** – You never disappoint when you review… it makes me want to write all day long just so that I can post and have you review!!  And it is a writer's dream to hear a person say they can't stay away, so THANK YOU!  As for the no CarLo and the Jason/Courtney stuff, that was completely unexpected for me too.  It just came out… and when I was ready to post, I said "Whoa, no CarLo… what do I do?" So I read through it again, and really liked it, so I put it up.  I'm glad you liked it!  Let me know what you think of the next part… :)  P.S. I finally got to your CarLo site… it looks great!!!

**Lizmtla** -  Well, aren't you just a sweetheart?!?!  I'm a J&Cer for life as well… with a little hope held out for CarLo (I can't help it).  As for Courtney – I liked her for a while, but then was sorely disappointed in the pairing with Jason.  I don't like them together.  I'd rather see Jason alone than with her (or Elizabeth, or Robin…).  But as for the story, I haven't decided where I'm going to leave them.  Together?  Apart?  I'm not sure.  And Sonny… well, I like him.  So, I'm not sure if he's going to stay gone.  He's just not going to be with Carly.  But you are sooo right – he's messed with Carly one too many times.  It's time for him to pay up.  I love the Spencer angle, too.  I love Luke's character and I think he and Carly should interact more on the show.  They have such great personalities that it would make for great TV – and Bobbie in the mix would make it even greater!!  Helena has been guessed a few times… and you'll just have to wait and read.  It might be, it might not be, you may be closer than you think… or not.  I ain't gonna spill the beans… :P  And thanks for your review on What I Couldn't Say Then…  Trust me, updates on that as soon as my brain lets go of this one.  I can only multitask so much!

**Luvcarlo** – Thank you for your review!  And you're right… it is building.  So much so that it's almost driving me crazy!  All the action takes place in my head and I just want to be able to write it down as quickly as possible… and now that it's getting close to the end, my fingers won't type fast enough.  So, I guess you can say the suspense of it all is killing me too!

**Rach6** – Good to see you hanging on… :P  You'll see if your guess is right later… we're almost there.  Hopefully it'll be an exciting end!

***************************************

Carly's eyes opened slightly as the morning light seeped into the bedroom.  A frown marred her features when she realized that she was sleeping on her back and was very uncomfortable.  She was normally a side and stomach sleeper.  When she tried to bring an arm up to rub the sleep from her eyes, she knew immediately why she was uncomfortable.  With a groan, Carly tried to sit up.  Every single muscle in her body protested the movement.  When she looked to her side, she saw Lorenzo lounging in the chair next to the balcony doors.  Her movements caused him to stir.  She chuckled as she watched him acquaint himself to his surroundings.

"What are you doing way over there?" she asked as she used her free arm to put a pillow behind her.  He blinked a few more times as he ran a hand over his face.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty… as of four o'clock this morning, you kept kicking me.  To the point of bruising, in fact," he said as he got up, stretched and then made his way to where Carly sat.  Carly chuckled.

"I'm sorry… I'm uncomfortable, and I have no control over myself while I'm sleeping.  Pair that with being stuck in one position and you have the makings of disaster," she said as he leaned down for a quick good morning kiss.  He laughed as he pulled back.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind," he said.  He was about to lean in for another quick kiss when he was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.  Carly flopped back with a groan.

"Don't they know it's morning?" she said as she pulled a pillow over her face.  Lorenzo reached over to pick up his phone.

"Well, Carly… the sun is up.  Most normal people are up with it," he said with a laugh.  Carly pulled the pillow of her face long enough to mock glare at him.

"Come on!  Do you actually consider me normal?" she asked, muffled by the pillow as she replaced it over her head.

"Normal?  Certainly not," he told her before he put the phone up to his ear.  "Yeah?"  The information he received made him stand up from the bed, and Carly watch him cautiously from over the top of the pillow.

"What happened?  Do they have him?" he asked, causing Carly to sit up straighter.  Her eyes locked on to the pacing man.

"Spencer's there?  Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll meet him there," Lorenzo said before hanging up the phone.  Carly watched silently as he rushed into the bathroom.  She waited patiently as he took his shower.  But when he started to rush around the room getting dressed, her curiosity got the better of her.

"So?  What's going on?" she asked as she gingerly removed herself from the bed.  Lorenzo grabbed a suit coat from the closet before he looked at her.  He was silent for a moment as he put the article of clothing on.

"Someone got into your mother's last night.  They were there to get rid of you," he said as he straightened the cuffs of his shirt.  Carly's heart constricted in a moment of panic.

"Momma?  Lucas?" she asked quietly.  Lorenzo shook his head.

"No one was hurt.  Luke was there, waiting for him.  He took care of it," he said as he started out the room.  Red flashed before Carly's eyes just briefly.

"You were just going to rush out of here without telling me that, weren't you?" she asked, anger hinted in her voice as she followed him.  Lorenzo stopped at turned to her, causing her to almost run into him.  He grasped her shoulders lightly and forced her to look up at him.

"Carly, no.  I'm trying to think things through right now.  It doesn't mean I wasn't going to tell you.  I need to figure out who's behind this, why they're doing it and then stop them.  I'm going to keep you safe, even if it kills me, okay?  I don't need you jumping all over this like I'm trying to keep something from you," he said.  Carly's eyes softened as her good arm came up and she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I know," she sighed.  "I just… I'm so used to being completely in the dark.  And I'm worried.  When I'm worried, I get angry and I do stupid things.  If you haven't figured that out by now, you will."  Lorenzo's hand came up to brush a stray hair behind her ear.

"Carly, I know.  I know how you work.  And hopefully, you'll realize that I would never intentionally keep something important from you regardless of what it concerns.  I'm not like Sonny," he said.  Carly smiled reassuringly as his voice hardened at the end.

"I know you're not.  I would never make the mistake of thinking you were," she said.  Lorenzo returned her smile as he stepped back.

"Good.  Now, you should go rest.  Your son isn't up yet and I can already predict that he's going to want all of your time today.  And I need to get to the police station.  Luke is waiting for me," he said.  Carly nodded, but grabbed his hand before he turned.

"You'll tell me what happens?" she asked, her brown eyes concerned.  He smiled.

"Of course.  I'll tell you when I get back," he said before he leaned down at kissed her on the cheek.  She squeezed his hand once before she let him go and watched him walk down the hallway.  With a smile on her face and much to the surprise of anyone that ever knew her – if they'd been there – she did as she was told and went to go rest.   

***************************************

"Well, it took you long enough," Luke griped as Lorenzo walked up the stairs to the police station.  

"I was taking care of your niece, Spencer," he said, causing the other man to wince slightly.

"So, that's what they're calling it these days, huh?" he asked with a wink.  Lorenzo rolled his eyes.

"How old are you Spencer?" he asked as he reached out to pull open the door to the building.  Luke frowned.

"That's not a polite question," he answered.  Lorenzo smirked as he held the door open for the other man.

"If you're old enough to answer that question like that, then you're old enough to keep your mind out of the gutter," he said, following the still frowning man into the station.  After a second, Luke looked over his shoulder at Lorenzo with a smirk of his own.

"Never too old for a gutter mind, kiddo," he said.  "It keeps me young and spry."  Lorenzo chuckled as they emerged into the room to see Jason Morgan leaning over a desk and firmly speaking to a seated, agitated-looking Scott Baldwin.  Lorenzo turned to Luke, a questioning eyebrow lifted.  Luke shrugged.

"Morgan's been at it for about a full fifteen minutes now.  Poor Scotty can't seem to get a word in," Luke said as they approached the scene.  For a second, Luke watched the mob's number two man thoughtfully.  "I'm thinking it's years and years of suppressed anger finally blowing its way out of the kid.  It's been due to happen…"  The two men got close enough to finally make out some of what Jason was yelling.  Most of the rant containing negative comments and name-calling caused Lorenzo to nod in agreement even though all of it had been said at one time or another to the PCPD by various citizens.  But it probably sounded new coming from the usually silent Jason Morgan.  And Lorenzo had to applaud that.

"… almost got Carly killed time and time again you in competent pieces of…"  Luke rushed forward and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"It's good that we can finally add you to the consensus of what the rest of the city thinks of these oh-so-able-bodied-and-proficient guardians of the peace, Morgan… but let our other resident mobster have a go, shall we?" the white-haired man said.  Scott looked up to see Lorenzo watching the scene with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well… it looks like the gang is all here…  or mostly here.  Sonny skipped town, Alcazar… why didn't you?" the district attorney asked snidely.  Lorenzo just smiled.

"There was an attempt on Carly Spencer's life last night.  I am simply here to see what assistance I can offer," he said.  Scott's eyes narrowed.

"Boy oh boy.  Everyone just seems so cooperative today – even with the minor lapse in Morgan's traditionally stony demeanor.  And usually, the more cooperative people are, the more they are involved…" he said, watching the three men in front of him carefully.  Jason frowned and stepped forward menacingly, only to be stopped by Luke grabbing his arm and Lorenzo stepping in front of him.

"I am here to help, Mr. Baldwin.  I would like to see the man that was brought in.  I may be able to identify him," Lorenzo said as diplomatically as possible knowing that Jason was behind him ready to start ripping off arms.  Scott took a moment to study the man in front of him, and when he was satisfied, he nodded to a deputy to go bring the prisoner to a questioning room.  The four men held a tense silence as they waited in the hustle and bustle of a busy department.  All of a sudden, the deputy came running back, startling everyone.

"Um, I think we may… have… um… a problem," the out-of-breath man said.  Scott rolled his eyes as he turned to look at him.

"What problem could there possibly be?" he asked impatiently.  Jason, Luke and Lorenzo all looked to the stammering deputy.

"Well…" he started, an uncomfortable look crossing his face.  "The prisoner's dead."

***************************************

Carly walked slowly next to her son as she pushed the stroller carefully next to the docks.  The day had turned out to be beautifully warm and Michael had become restless.  Knowing that her son needed to expel some of his inexhaustible energy outdoors, she decided that it would be a good time to take a relaxing walk with her daughter and let Michael loose.

"Mommy!  Look at the boats!" Michael cried, leaning over the guardrail and pointing.  Carly smiled affectionately at her son.

"I see them, Michael.  And be careful standing up there.  We don't want you falling," she said as she attempted to catch up to him.  Confident that Michael would stay put for a second, in thrall of the boats coming and going in the harbor, she turned to look out at the water herself, catching a slight breath.  Taking care of an infant and running after a child all while still recovering took a lot out of a person – but she wouldn't give it up for a second.  With a smile, she bent down to make sure her beautiful daughter was properly shielded from the slight autumn breeze.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't one big happy family…" a voice said.  Carly's head snapped up to see Faith Roscoe standing a few feet from her son.  Michael's head turned to the blond woman and he smiled.

"Who is she, Mommy?" he asked innocently as Faith stepped closer, causing Carly to panic.  She watched in horror as the blond woman knelt down next to the boy and ran a finger over his rosy cheek.

"Why, are you a cutie!  You can call me Aunt Faith," the moll said in a sugary sweet, but obviously fake, voice.  The little boy next to her didn't know any different as he looked back to Carly with a smile.  When he noticed Carly's look and the fact that Johnny had stepped closer to his mother, Michael's smile faltered and he took a step away from Faith.

"Mommy?" he asked and reached for Carly's outstretched, beckoning hand.

"Come here, sweetie," she said, pulling him to her as his hand grasped hers.  Carly's eyes never left Faith's as she handed her son over to the bodyguard at her side.  

"What are you doing here, Faith?" Carly asked.  The woman just smiled.

"It's so good to see you alive, Mrs. Corinthos," she said, stepping closer.  Carly's hand jerked on the handle of the stroller and finally pulled it behind her.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Faith," Carly warned.  Faith tsk-tsked with a shake of her head.

"Now, now Mrs. Corinthos.  I don't think you are in the frame of mind… or body, for that matter… to be making any threats," Faith replied, a smile cracking slightly over her face.  Carly eyed the woman carefully, knowing there was more here than met the eye.  

"What do have to do with all of this?" she asked warily.  Faith shrugged.

"What do I have to do with what?" she asked.  Carly's eyes narrowed.

"Don't play stupid, Faith.  What do you have to do with someone trying to kill me?" Carly asked.

"I may know what's going on," she admitted.  "Let's just say that you being dead is more of a business benefit for me.  There are other people who have a higher interest than I do.  I mean, you are supposed to be dead…"

"Who's doing this?" Carly interrupted.  This time Faith broke out into a full smile.

"Now, if I told you that, it would ruin all of the fun," she said.  "But I will tell you this.  I am not behind it.  Nor am I involved directly.  I washed my hands of it.  That's all I can tell you."  The blond threw a look to her own bodyguard and left Carly standing with Johnny and her children.  Carly thought over the other woman's words for a second before turning to Johnny with a short snort.

"Typical Faith Roscoe, Johnny.  Trying to save her own butt," she said as she nodded for them to head home.

"Who was that lady, Mommy?" her attentive son asked from the safety of Johnny's arms.

"No one, Mr. Man.  No one important," Carly said, instinctively knowing that her words were correct.

***************************************

"It's been taken care of," a voice said into the phone.

"Good.  You've seen to it that there are no connections?" the man said.

"Yes," was the answer.

"And Corinthos?"

"Most assuredly out of the country, sir," the voice guaranteed.

"Good.  We still have to worry about Alcazar, Morgan and Spencer," the man said, starting to pace.

"Alcazar is concerned about keeping Carly safe – it's his first priority .  He won't be a problem.  Morgan and Spencer haven't even gotten close in their inquiries around."

"And what about Germaine?"

"I have it on good authority that she's planning on flying in sometime early next week," the voice answered.

"Good.  Set it up then.  And arrange a meeting with Ms. Germaine – and make sure she knows it's in her best interest," he said before he hung up and poured himself a drink.  "It will be only a matter of time before everything will be squared up."

***************************************

**A/N – Okay, so I'm scrambling as best as I can to pull this all together.  Hopefully, the next part will be the last part before the epilogue… so, technically, there should be two planned parts left (we all know this is subject to change should my muse **actually** start to work **for me & not against me).  This is your last chance for the "wish list".  Let me know if there is anything you absolutely **need** to see and I will **try** to incorporate it into my story line as best I can.  No other chances after this to possibly see your idea come to fruition in this story!  Last call, last call.  Anyways, let me know what you think of this part… if ya'll hate it, then I'm going to have to do a lot of rewriting (please don't hate it, *clasps hands in desperate prayer*****)!  **


	21. Part XXI

** Author's thanks:

**Tory** – Glad you like it!!  And it's always wonderful to see another J&Cer… And thank you for your review of What I Couldn't Say Then…  I promise to work on that as soon as I can get this one completed.  Too many plotlines are swirling around, so I decided to focus on one and get it finished before I tried to move on…

**Chelsea** – Thank you so much for your review!  I appreciate it so much!

**Rach6** – Oh yes, thick plot.  I can only hope that you and the other readers aren't disappointed in the end… almost there (I'm starting to sound like a broken record! :P)

**Lizmtla** – Hey, I like your idea with the whole J/C/A thingy… prompting Jason's feelings and all that.  My J&Cer heart gets a little kick out of that.  I may have to try to work that in… we'll have to see if I can.  As I said before, I have the ending already written.  So if I can work it and smooth out all of the lumps, I'll do it.  And I like Faith too… we'll see about Sonny.  Although I think that would be an interesting pairing… especially on the show.  Two mob leaders, married and ruling PC with an iron fist.  Intriguing.  As of now, I really am taking my time.  I can't rush this because I want things to make sense in the end.  I have to be careful with my dialog (and I'm glad you like it, by the way) and what's gone on before at this point.  You'll see what I mean.  But I appreciate your faith in me… I can only hope I provide something that won't disappoint…  Enjoy!!

***************************************

Jason rubbed a frustrated, tired hand over his face as he watched Scott pace back and forth in front of him.  They were sequestered in the questioning room, Scott shooting out accusations left and right.  It wasn't unlike the man to take a shot in the dark at what had happened.  But to try to pin this whole charade on Jason…  Well, the nerve that Scott Baldwin possessed was amazing and extremely incomprehensible.  The fact that Scott was at the moment ranting and raving about Jason calling a hit on his best friend and then killing the hired assassin to cover it up only confirmed the incompetence of the department and the prejudice the DA had against anything having to do with Sonny.  None of this had to do with Carly's safety anymore… or the fact that there was a kidnapper and a murderer still running free.

"I've told you everything I know, Baldwin," Jason said.  "Sonny is in Puerto Rico and has been for a while now.  Sonny or I would never harm Carly or threaten her in any way.  Alcazar, Luke or myself were unable to identify the man lying dead in his cell.  You are wasting valuable time going around in circles with information you already know.  We all could be out there trying to figure out what's going on, instead of you sitting here yammering on and on about your worthless grudges!"  Scott chuckled as he leaned over the table to look at Jason.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel, Morgan?" he said sarcastically.  "You've been atypically talkative for the past few hours.  I listened to you spout off your feelings earlier…  You have to realize that your timing and your out of character behavior has made you seem a little… _ suspicious, right?"  Jason stood up angrily and slapped his palms down on the table, staring straight at the weasely little man in front of him._

"If you want to charge me with something, then do it!  If not, I've got more important things to take care of than allaying your suspicions," Jason said before storming out of the room.  Luke, who had been lounging against a desk, straightened as the enforcer stormed out into the main room.

"I can see that the PCPD has gotten on your good side," Luke commented.  Jason just growled and walked past him.

"Not now, Luke," the younger man gritted out as he threw the doors open and made his way out of the door.

"Of course not now, amigo.  I'm just here to let you know that I've given Alcazar most of the information we have.  I figured that the more able brains on this, the better off we'll be," Luke called as he followed the angry man out.  Jason turned suddenly to look at him.

"Carly?" he asked.  Luke just smiled.

"That's where he went.  Said he needed to check on her," he said.  Jason nodded before he started off in the direction of his apartment.

"So, what next, kimosabe?" Luke said, struggling to keep pace with Jason.  The other man said nothing.

"Morgan?" Luke asked, impatient to start whooping some ass.  At Luke's prodding, Jason turned on him.

"I don't know, Luke!  I don't know what's next, okay?!  I'm a little short on ideas.  My boss just handed me all of his responsibilities for safe keeping, my fiancée is no longer my fiancée, and the only woman on the face of this earth that has ever understood me, accepted me completely, supported me and forgiven me in everything that I've ever done has had her life in jeopardy at least three times in the past few months and we have no leads on who's behind it.  And let's not forget that I'm considered a suspect in one, if not all, of the attempts on her life.  Now tell me, Luke.  Am I really in the mind frame to be telling someone what to do at this moment?"  Luke put his hands in his pockets and observed while a normally calm and collected Jason Morgan started to unravel.

"No, kiddo.  And I really think you need to take a breather.  All of this emotion and whatnot… it's got to have worn you out," Luke said, a slight smirk.  "You look like you need a lie down…"  Jason frowned.

"I don't need your shit, Luke," he said.  The white haired man nodded.

"I know.  Listen, go do what ya gotta do.  I'll handle a few things on my end and we'll talk tomorrow.  Go relax with some business crap," Luke said as he waved a hand dismissively.  Jason looked at the man warily.

"What are you up to, Luke?" he asked, knowing the other man well enough that 'things on my end' could mean a lot of things.  Luke shrugged.

"I ain't up to anything," he said.  Jason rolled his eyes.

"Right.  Anyways, I'm going to stop by and see how Bobbie's doing," he said.  Luke nodded approvingly. 

"Tell her that I'll be over to harass her a little later, okay?" he requested.  Jason nodded before he headed to the limo.

***************************************

Carly watched with a keen eye as Lorenzo entered the apartment.  He looked a little beleaguered as he took off his jacket.

"How are things?" she ventured as she stood up from the couch carefully.  Carly knew that he didn't know about the confrontation with Faith.  Johnny's first priority was to report to Jason.  It was whom he went to find immediately after Carly and the kids were settled back in the apartment.  She would tell Lorenzo, but she wanted to gauge his mood first.  A slight smile came over his handsome face at her question.

"Things… are not looking so good," he said honestly.  A frown graced her face as he approached her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, worried at all the possibilities.  He sighed as he carefully draped his arms over her hips and pulled her closer.

"The man that got into your mother's is dead," he said.  Her brown eyes widened.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" she asked.  Lorenzo shook his head.

"No, I don't.  Your uncle gave me most of the information that he and Morgan had put together.  I'm going to have to look over it and try to figure out what I'm missing.  The only person that I know who would go after you would be Sophie.  Morgan has a guy trying to track her down, and I've got my guy looking too.  And according to both of them, she thinks you're already dead.  So that kind of takes her out of the running," he said.  Carly nodded.

"And Faith's out, too," she said.  He looked at her strangely.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.  Carly let out a breath as she looked up at him.  
"I ran into her today," she admitted.  Lorenzo stepped back.

"I thought you were going to rest today," he said, displeasure flashing in his eyes.  Carly smiled.

"I did.  But it was so nice out; I couldn't keep Michael in here… or myself for that matter.  We went for a walk.  And when we were on the docks Faith was there.  She told me that she wasn't involved in all of this," she told him.  Lorenzo's eyes narrowed.

"What else did she say?" he asked.  Carly's eyes narrowed in thought.

"That there was a person with a higher interest in seeing me dead.  Something about business benefits and washing her hands of it," Carly revealed.  Lorenzo's eyes focused on the wall behind her as he thought over what she just said.  An entirely unwanted notion popped into Carly's head, but she needed to ask all the same.

"Lorenzo… what about Sonny?" she asked, hating that she doubted him, but knowing that she couldn't afford not to.  The man who held her lightly shook his head.

"No.  Corinthos isn't behind this.  He's left town," he said almost reassuringly.  Carly frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.  Lorenzo let her go and walked to the bar to pour himself some water.

"He left his organization in Morgan's hands and then flew off to Puerto Rico," he explained.  Carly knew how her soon-to-be-ex worked.  He was running away from his problems – problems of his own making, of course.  But there was still that small, minute part of her that whispered 'what if it is him?' to her.

"Poor Jason," Carly said as she shook her head.  Lorenzo nodded his head.

"From what your uncle has told me, Morgan's got a number of problems to work through.  Among them is his broken engagement," he said, taking another drink.  Carly's eyes went wide.

"Nooooooooo," she breathed.  "Courtney wouldn't do that to him!"  The look in Lorenzo's eyes told her differently.  "God, it's just what Jason needs…"  Lorenzo waved his hand, dismissing the conversation.

"Enough gossip," he said as he set his glass down and then stepped up to Carly.  She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  "I want to know how you are…"  Carly looked up at him.

"Well… I've had a pretty good day.  Leigh was only fussy when she was hungry, and Michael has been such wonderful entertainment.  He even drew a picture for you to put up on your refrigerator," she said, putting her good arm around his neck.  The smile that graced Lorenzo's face at the mention of Michael's gift warmed her heart.

"Well then, we'll have to get some sturdy magnets, won't we?" he grinned.  Carly chuckled.

"Michael will be thrilled that you like it," she said as she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his still-smiling lips.  He brought his hand up to the back of her neck and deepened the kiss just as a knock sounded on the door.  Ignoring it for a minute, the couple continued the embrace, only to break apart when the knocking became more insistent.

"Can't you just shoot whoever it is?" Carly groaned as she stepped back and started to the door, causing Lorenzo to laugh.  Carly groaned again when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey there sugarpie… Man of the house is here, so don't bother telling me anything different," Luke said as he pushed his way in the door and past his scowling niece.  

"Luke, you're such a barbarian!" she exclaimed.  Luke smirked over his shoulder.

"I take that as a complement, darlin'," he said with a wink.  Carly rolled her eyes as she planted her hand on her hip.

"Whatever did I do to be cursed with your presence?" she asked.

"Uncle Luke!" Michael's voice interrupted Luke's sure-to-be-snide comeback.  The boy sprinted into the room and attached himself to Luke's leg in a fierce hug.  Luke lifted his leg slightly, trying unsuccessfully to lessen the kid's grip.

"Well… it looks like I have a red-headed leech stuck to me," he said causing the little boy to giggle.  The usually gruff mannered man looked a bit embarrassed and even a little touched by Michael's show of affection.  After the boy released him, Luke knelt down eye-level with him and grinned.

"Hey there kiddo.  Your Uncle Luke here needs to talk with Lorenzo, but I know a certain grandmother of yours who would just love to see you," he said as he nudged Michael's nose lightly with his fist.  Michael grinned as he turned to his mother.

"Can I go see Grandma, Mommy?" he asked.  Carly smiled.

"Well, I guess we could go over and see what she's up to.  In fact, I think she'd love it if you stayed with her," Carly said, causing Michael to jump up and down.

"Yay!  I can go play Lucas' video game!" he cried before he ran back to where Carly had placed some of his stuff.  Carly shook her head with a laugh as she watched him.

"And to think we were instilling the value of family…" she said before she looked over to the two men.  "I can see whatever conversation you two are going to have is serious.  So I won't ask.  But I do request that whatever plans you make, you at least keep me somewhat in the loop, okay?"  Lorenzo smiled before he nodded which prompted Luke to nod as well.

"Of course we'll let you know, darlin'.  We don't want another Quartermaine disaster on our hands, now do we?" he asked.  Carly threw him a dirty look as she reached for her coat and waited for her son to return.

"Since you so graciously allowed me that request, then I'm also going to ask you to take a peek in at Leigh a few times just to make sure she's alright.  I shouldn't be gone long, so I don't want to wake her up and take her with," Carly said as Michael ran out into the living room, his backpack over his shoulders.  Luke looked perplexed at the woman's request.

"You're entrusting the life of an infant in my hands?" he asked, pointing a finger at himself.  "I think Lucky and Lulu were scarred for life by me just leaning over to look in their crib."  Carly snorted as she took Michael's hand.

"With your face, I can see how that happened," she said.  "And I'm not entrusting Leigh into your care.  Not by a long shot, bubba.  I trust Lorenzo, who probably has never been around a baby, about a million times more than I trust you."  Luke rolled his eyes.

"Good to know where we stand," Luke said.  Carly shook her head as she opened the penthouse door.

"I'll be back in an hour or so," she told Lorenzo with a wink and a parting glare at her uncle.

"The girl adores me, she just doesn't like to show it," he quipped.

***************************************

"Let's go Mommy!" Michael called impatiently, running ahead to the waiting car.  Carly chuckled to herself at her son's enthusiasm, knowing that he didn't really understand that his mommy wasn't completely healthy enough to scamper after him.  As she neared the car, she realized that she had left her purse upstairs.

"Michael, honey," she called out, causing the boy to look back at her.  "Sweetie, Mommy forgot her purse.  I'm going to have Steve take you over and I'll be right behind you, okay?"  Michael's only answer was a grin as he hopped into the car and let the driver buckle him in.  As quickly as possible Carly made her way back upstairs, interrupting what looked to be a semi-serious conversation between the men.  She smiled apologetically before grabbing her needed item and running back out the door.  She stood outside the high rise waiting for her guard to bring another car.  Humming to herself, she didn't think any different about the footsteps that approached her from behind.  Suddenly, a gag was placed over her mouth and her arms were firmly gripped on both sides.  Carly let out a panicked scream, but it was only muffed by the cloth and a pair of hands.  A black car squealed to a stop at the curb in front of her and her eyes widened as she saw a masked man emerge and help hustle her into the vehicle.  With a panicked look around the area, there was no one to see the event.  As the door closed behind her and the car sped off to wherever it was taking them, Carly closed her eyes and thought the only thing she could at that moment with two masked, armed guards at her side.  God, or whoever… I hate you.  I really really hate you.

***************************************

~*~ The Brownstone ~*~

"Hey Uncle Jason!" Michael called, running into the room.  Jason looked up with a smile as the boy jumped into his lap.

"Hey buddy," he said.  Bobbie, sitting next to Jason, reached out and smoothed the hair over Michael's brow.

"Did you beat Lucas?" she asked.  Michael shook his head emphatically.

"No," he grumbled.  "But I'm gonna…  Is Mommy here yet?"  Bobbie frowned as she looked at her watch.

"Does it really take a half an hour to find her purse?" she asked, causing Jason to chuckle.

"Come on, Bobbie.  With the way Carly keeps herself organized, it's amazing she still has a purse," he said.  Bobbie laughed at the man's observation.

"You're right, Jason.  You know, you and Carly know each other so well… it's amazing that the two of you never got your heads straight enough to figure out how to make it work between the two of you.  I think you would have been great together," she said before standing up.  Jason's eyes saddened as he gave Michael a quick squeeze.  He remained silent, which told Bobbie that he regretted more than he let on.  

"Well, I'm going to call over and see what's taking that girl so long.  I want to get something to eat," she said as she reached for the phone.  Dialing the number, she smiled at the two males on the couch before she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Lorenzo… I was wondering if Carly was still there or if she was on her way over," Bobbie said to the man who'd answered the phone.  A frown graced Bobbie's face.

"What do you mean?  She isn't here," she said.  "A half hour ago?  Are you sure?"  Jason set Michael on the floor and motioned him to go upstairs.  Knowing that something was going on, the boy obeyed.  

"Bobbie," Jason said, calling the redhead's attention to him.  "Try her cell phone.  She always has it on and within reach.  Especially when she doesn't have Leigh or Michael with her."  Bobbie nodded.

"Lorenzo, I'm going to try her cell phone.  I'll let you know if I get a hold of her," Bobbie said before she said good-bye.  After hanging up, the woman focused on the keypad and purposefully pushed the numbers to her daughter's phone.  A mantra forced itself into her brain and it wouldn't go away.  Please not again, please not again, please not again, please not again…  It became more forceful when Bobbie got Carly's voicemail after two rings.  She hung up as calmly as possible and turned frightened eyes to Jason.

"She's not answering," she said simply.  Jason nodded, his jaw tight.  He reached out and gently took the phone from her.  Pushing redial, he waited for Alcazar to pick up.

"She didn't answer.  What do your guards have to say?" he said without preamble.  He closed his eyes, not liking the answer he got.  "Fine.  Tell Luke to get out and start asking around.  Try to find that guard…  Find your guy and get the whereabouts of Sophie Germaine.  I'll do what I can."  After hanging up, Jason suddenly whipped the phone at the couch.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he watched the phone bounce harmlessly on the cushions.  Bobbie clenched her hands over her chest.

"Jason," she said with a wavy voice.  The man looked over at her, his blue eyes troubled.  "How could this happen again?  This is the third time…"  Jason didn't say anything, or move except for clenching his hands.  He sighed as he finally turned to look at Bobbie.

"I should call Sonny.  He might know something about this… and if he doesn't he might be able to help," he said grudgingly.  Bobbie's brown eyes hardened as she stared at the man in front of her.

"No!  Your 'boss' has done enough, don't you think, Jason?  He's the one that got this ball rolling.  And now that it's spun out of control, he disappears.  How convenient for him," Bobbie sneered.  "Sonny's help, advice or anything else is unwanted.  My daughter has suffered enough because of his hang-ups.  I will not have her indebted to him again, ever.  We are Spencers.  We will get her out of this.  Carly is fast running out of times she'll pull through by the skin of her teeth, and I'll be damned to Hell ten times over before I let Sonny Corinthos ruin her chance this time."  Jason stood as he watched the angry redhead.  He knew that Sonny had sorely alienated one of the few supporters of his relationship with Carly.  And he knew that Bobbie's rant was completely deserved.  Her complete unwillingness to use any of Sonny's resources only testified as to how much she felt the mobster had maligned her trust in him.

"Okay, Bobbie, we'll do this your way," the man said, crossing his arms in front of him.  "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, Jason.  But I trust you.  I want your help.  I know Luke's got his feelers out and I have every bit of confidence in my brother as well as in Lorenzo.  With the three of you, I know we can figure this out and get Carly back here safe.  We just need to figure out who would do this," she said.  Jason nodded.  Suddenly, his brain thought back to what Johnny had told him earlier.  Faith had confronted Carly earlier.  She'd hinted at some involvement in the happenings before.  Jason spun around and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of the couch.  He ran to the door as he shrugged the article on.

"Jason?!  Did you think of something?" Bobbie asked frantically.  Jason stopped as he opened the door.

"Just take care of Michael, Bobbie.  I have someone I need to talk to," he said.  With one last glance at the redhead, he darted out the door to go find his prey of the moment.

***************************************

~*~ The Cellar – after hours ~*~

"I don't know anything…" Faith hissed between her teeth as she clawed at the hand at her throat.  Jason's grip tightened slightly, causing Faith's eyes to widen.

"I don't believe you," Jason said tightly.  Luke stood behind Jason with a gleeful grin on his face as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Help me, Spencer," Faith entreated the other man.  Luke just looked the other way, whistling and off key 'Whistle While You Work'.  "Goddamn you, Morgan!  I already told you I don't know anything… all I know is that it's a guy… not Sophie Germaine… or me…"  Jason let go, throwing her away from him.

"You've got my attention… please continue," Jason said.  Faith glared at him as she rubbed her reddening throat.

"It's a guy… and he's got money.  That's all I know.  He used me as interference between him and his henchmen.  That's all, okay?  It could be Sonny, it could be Lorenzo… hell, it could be you for all I know, okay?" she said.  She stood up straighter and looked between Luke and Jason.

"I've been nothing but honest with you.  And I'll even go a step further and tell you how I really feel… Carly Corinthos can die ten times over for all I care.  It is certainly no skin off my back whether she lives or dies.  At this point, because it would be of a profitable interest to me, I wish I could tell you more," she said.  Luke shook his head at the woman.

"Give 'em the feed and they squeal like pigs," he said.  Jason spared the man a short 'what are you on' look, but then stepped closer to Faith.  Jason stood stock still as he assessed the woman in front of him.  Suddenly, the anger lashed out and he sent a punch across her jaw, sending Faith to the floor.  The guilt he normally would have felt at striking a woman didn't come.  Jason knew it was because the thing on the floor in front of him wasn't a woman.  She was a lethal, blond-haired viper - and she was of no use to him.  She'd told him all she knew.  Luke knelt down beside the woman, impressed at Morgan's handiwork.

"He let you off light, sugar.  And remember, it's Spencer… not Corinthos," he said before he stood up.  Faith spat the blood that coated her tongue out before looking up at him.

"Yeah… remember that," she said hatefully.  Luke looked at her oddly for a second before turning and following Jason out of the club.

"What do you think, Luke?" Jason asked as the two men walked to the limo.  Luke's mind was wandering for a moment.

"I'm not sure, kid.  Right now there are too many loose ends waiting to be tied up in my head.  We should probably go quiz Alky on what he remembers from being held… it may get us thinking in the right direction…" he said.  Jason nodded, but remained silent.  The jury was still out on his feelings about Alcazar.  And if Faith said the man had money… well, he couldn't rule it out either.

***************************************

~*~ Lorenzo's penthouse ~*~

The three men paced as they each racked their brains for possible leads.  They'd gone through the list of each man's business associates and those who could possibly want to exact revenge.  But they'd come up surprisingly short.  Luke sat up straight with a snap of his fingers.

"Quartermaine money!" he said suddenly.  "Junior's got enough money… and enough of a grudge.  It wouldn't be too much of a stretch if he or grandpops forked out the money for the deed…  And what better time to do it than right after all of the kidnapping fiascos… it would lay suspicion elsewhere…"  Jason thought over the new scenario carefully.  Lorenzo watched Carly's best friend pace as he thought.  Jason was the one present during Carly's Quartermaine days.  If it was a viable suspicion, then he was the man to know.  After a minute or two Jason shook his head.

"A.J's got his head so far up Edward's ass right now trying to secure his position as head of ELQ.  He wouldn't dirty his hands up on Carly right now," Jason shot it down.  Luke sank back into the couch in disappointment.  Jason turned to Lorenzo.

"What about you?  When you were held, did Sonny or Sophie say anything about a silent partner, or another associate…  Remember, Sophie doesn't know Carly isn't dead.  If Carly was still alive, then it would give someone leverage over Sophie…" he prompted.  Lorenzo's eyes widened.

"Stefan Cassidine…" he said suddenly, causing Luke to jump up from the couch altogether.

"What?" he asked, not really believing his ears.

"Stefan Cassidine has leverage…" Lorenzo said, cursing himself for his stupidity.  Jason thought over what Lorenzo said.

"What kind of leverage would he have over a person like Sophie Germaine?" he asked, trying hard to make the connection.  Lorenzo rubbed his temples.

"Caroline's a Spencer… what other leverage would Count Vlad need?" Luke interrupted.

"Cassidine owed me millions…  To get it paid off, he turned to Sophie for help.  She paid off his debt to me, leaving Cassidine owing her millions.  Sophie made a mistake in assuming Carly was dead.  Cassidine picked up on it, found out Carly was alive… and found a way to cancel his debt altogether.  If he takes care of Carly and proves that he cleaned up her mess, he can call for the cancellation of the debt," Lorenzo said, all of a sudden the pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

"Well, I suppose that significant leverage," Luke admitted as he watched Lorenzo pull out his cell phone.

"I want surveillance on everything having to do with Stefan Cassidine.  Wake up who you have to get the manpower we need, understand?  I want to be notified immediately of everything that happens," he barked out to the person on the other end.  He shut his phone and looked to Jason.

"Morgan…" he started.  Jason held up his hand, knowing what he was going to say.

"I'm on it," the other man said as he dialed a number on his cell phone and rushed out the door.  Luke watched all the action with interest.  And when it was just him and Lorenzo, he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked calmly to the other man.  Lorenzo watched him expectantly.

"So… would this be a good time to ask for your help with the Cassidines?" Luke asked, giving Lorenzo a not-quite-so-innocent smile.

***************************************

"They are scrambling around trying to find clues as to why Mrs. Corinthos is suddenly lost," the henchman by the door reported.  Stefan shook his head as he looked to the bound blond woman.

"I'm not pleased with your choice of words, Martin.  The word 'lost' implies that she will be 'found'.  I don't anticipate that happening… at all," he said, his face impassive as the gagged subject of the conversation glared daggers at him.

***************************************

What's going to happen?  Where's Sophie?  Will they get Carly in time?

Stay tuned…

Author's note:  Okay, so I give you free reign to hate me… I know I said two more parts… but… NOW there are going to be two more parts! :)  This part was getting too long and I was getting anxious to post.  There will be one more action part between this and the epilogue… I PROMISE! :P  Anyways, what did you think of this part???  Please tell me you didn't hate it!!!!!!!  


	22. Part XXII

** Author's note that is actually a NOTE!  -  I am SOOOO sorry you guys… all my loyal readers… it's been a while (kicks self in rear – & just so you know, it's hard to do…) and I apologize.  A mixture of life taking over (damn it…), brain drought, frustration, and other stories are my excuses (I know, I **know**… there are no excuses… I've heard that quite a bit…) for being a serious slacker.  Anyways, all I can do is say I'm sorry and beg for your forgiveness… and beg for your reviews!  I want to know what you thought of the last action part!  So, take a gander and give me a piece of your mind (good or bad).  Ta for now!  (And did I mention that this part is fairly long??  I'm sure there are some of you out there dancing a little jig… so, enjoy!)

_** Author's gratitude (one of the last before the end… **sniff**):_

**_Jerilee_**_ … you never fail to inspire me with your reviews.  **sings**** unabashedly** **'You are my shining star…'  **Thank you… and this is almost finished.  I am sad too, trust me **sniff, sniff  All** my hard work, trials and tribulations, callused fingers from hours on the computer, empty Excedrin bottles from the countless headaches of plot induced misery... Soon to be in the past – well, with **this** story anyways.  I must be glutton for punishment to continue on in other stories… Oh well… I hope you like the rest. I've dragged you along this far, I don't want to disappoint!     Let me know what you think!_

**_Luvcarlo_**_ … Thank you!!  I can't wait for the next part either!  Oh… wait… here it is!! __J_

**_Nattie_**_ … I'm glad you thought it was exciting!  I hope you think the end is as well… _

**_Rach6_**_ … I'm glad you like the way I went with it.  I was worried that people were going to go "Huh? What?" and look at me like I'm crazy… but as long as at least one person is enjoying it, I don't give a rat's heiny… _Anyways, I agree, Stefan should have gone out with a bang… not the crappy way he did.  Oh well.  I hope this meets your approval.    Thanks for the review!__

**_Tory_**_ … Many thanks for your review… and I'm glad you mentioned the regret stuff – I threw that in, just for you!  As for the kidnapping there is a higher purpose, a method to my madness, if you will.  And you'd think that L & J wouldn't let her out of their sight… but again… methods and purposes… _J__

**Cassandra Mulder** … I've hoped that you will enjoy the rest from Chp 12 on… Let me know what you think of those parts too!  I adore Carly/Lorenzo as well…a sucker for a good romance is what I am…  And they've certainly got the potential to be that and more!

**Alkyluver** … Love your name!  And thank you for your review.  And don't race through it!  Savor it!  It's almost over!  **sniff**  Well, hopefully, you will enjoy the last bits.  Please let me know what you think!!!

***************************************

"She's in Port Charles?" Lorenzo asked into the phone.

"Yes… We've located Ms. Germaine.  She landed over an hour ago," one of the guards said.  

"And I'm just learning about this now, _why?" a perturbed Lorenzo asked._

"Well, sir, between Ms. Spencer and Ms. Germaine, plus the surveillance on Cassidine, our resources are a little thin.  We're checking everything, but it takes a little time," the guard said, thankful he was only on the phone with his upset employer.  Lorenzo took a breath.

"Fine.  I want to know where she goes.  If you can, I want to know who she talks to and who else she's working with," Lorenzo instructed.  The man on the other end gave an affirmative and hung up.  As soon as he set down the phone, the object rang again.

"What?" he answered after snatching it back up.

"I heard Sophie's on the ground," Jason's voice greeted.  Lorenzo ran a quick hand over his face.

"Yes.  And she has been for over an hour… What have you and Luke come up with?" he asked.  

"Luke's been finding all of Stefan's properties, but it's taken a little time.  I've had a guard stationed at Wyndemere… our best bet is that he's holding her there.  There has been an unusual amount of activity reported from our guard there.  And it would make sense.  If he proposes a meeting with Sophie there or draws her there in another way, she won't have a way out but to deal.  No room for fancy escapes, plus it's his turf," Jason explained.  Lorenzo was pleased at Jason's news and reasoning.  He knew that the other man was equally devoted to Carly's safety as he, Lorenzo, was.

"It makes sense," he said.  Jason muttered an agreement.

"But I don't want to move just yet.  We need some firm evidence.  I don't want us to go crashing in there and us be wrong.  It could be fatal for Carly," Jason said.  Lorenzo sighed.

"This whole situation is fatal for Carly," he said.  There was silence on Jason's end for a second or two.  "Where's Luke?"

"He's taking his own scope of Wyndemere.  If anyone knows the Cassidines, it would be Luke.  He'll know if something's up there," Jason said.

"Fine.  Call me when you get anything," Lorenzo said before he hung up.  With a sigh, he turned to look out the apartment window.  The waiting was hard.  Knowing he couldn't do anything at this point was a lot harder.  With a sigh, he knew that he needed to find something to do.  Otherwise, he was going to drive himself crazy.

An hour and a half later, he found himself outside Jason Morgan's penthouse.  He'd been over with Bobbie, telling her what was going on, when an idea hit him.  An idea that involved Jason Morgan.  Lorenzo knocked quickly on the door as he stood next to Johnny.  Jason opened the door quickly and walked back into the apartment, expecting Lorenzo to follow.  Johnny closed the door behind him as he followed Morgan.

"Have you heard anything?" Jason asked, silently wondering what brought the other man to his place.  Lorenzo shook his head.

"No, I haven't," he said.  "I just wish Sonny would have left Carly out of this.  He dragged her into a situation that she didn't need to be in.  He should have left her alone…"  The man's words caused Jason to see red.  His barely concealed anger and dislike towards the man finally came out in words.

"Well, if _you'd_ left her alone in the first place, then none of this would have ever happened!" Jason yelled.  "She would have been safe, with Sonny, and never have gone through anything that has happened."  Lorenzo turned to look at Jason.

"Safe?  With Corinthos?  Stop deluding yourself Morgan.  He's the one that set all of this in motion… his participation has been paramount to all of Carly's stress.  And even if I hadn't been here, it would have all come out to a similar ending… if not a worse one.  Take off your blinders and realize that Corinthos is nothing but a self-destructive egomaniac.  He breaks… and when he does, he takes everything and everyone he loves down with him.  You're his best friend… you should know this.  You've cleaned up his messes," Lorenzo pointed out.  The anger in Jason's eyes cooled to a thoughtful gaze as he watched the man in front of him.

"Sonny is a good man… he loves his family and is a good businessman," Jason said evenly.  Lorenzo smiled as he downed the rest of his drink.

"I can't refute your words, Morgan.  Corinthos _is_ a better man than most.  But that does not mean he is without his faults… explosive, destructive faults.  And yes, he does love his family.  Yet that doesn't mean they won't suffer because of it.  You should know better.  _You_ love his family, too…" Lorenzo pointed out with satisfaction, as the usually unflappable Jason Morgan looked uncomfortable.  After a second of silence, Jason crossed his arms.

"Yes, I do love them.  And that means I need to look out for them.  And from what I've seen, you're no better for her than Sonny was," he said.  Lorenzo smiled again as the pronouns switched from 'them' to 'her'.

"Or you?" he prodded.  Jason's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you trying to get at, Alcazar?  This conversation is becoming pointless…" he said.

"Ah, finally… the meat of the conversation.  You see, I _am_ better for her than Corinthos ever dreamed he could be.  The reason?  To put it simply, I am both willing and able to do whatever it takes to keep her and her children safe and make her happy," Lorenzo said as he crossed the room and sat down on the sofa.  Jason watched with wary eyes.

"Willing and able?  Those are just words," he said.  Lorenzo crossed his legs almost lazily as amused blue eyes met guarded ones.

"Sit down, Morgan.  You and I have quite a bit to discuss…"

***************************************

Luke watched carefully from behind a set of bushes at the dock.  Six guards boarded the boat that was destined for Wyndemere.  It only confirmed that Stefan was holding Caroline at the Cassidine equivalent of Transylvania.

"What an idiot…" Luke muttered to himself.  "He had to have known that we'd figure it out…  And to trap himself in his damn fortress with Sophie Germaine.  But then again… once a psycho, always a psycho…"  The movement in his pocket told him that someone was trying to reach him.  Taking his cell phone out, his eyes watched the ferry depart.

"What?" he asked into the phone.

"Luke!  It's Dillon!" a young voice said.  Luke smirked to himself at the barely contained excitement in the teenager's voice.

"What do you want, kid?" he asked.

"It's Ms. Germaine!  She just left the hotel with five guards in tow!" young Quartermaine imparted.  Luke purse his lips as he racked his brain.

"Shit… it's going down tonight.  If she just left, we don't have much time.  Get a hold of Alcazar and I'll rope Jason.  We need to get to Wyndemere and fast.  Count Vlad has called in some reinforcements…" Luke informed the boy.

***************************************

"Why are you doing this?" Carly rasped as Stefan removed her gag and held a straw up to her dry lips.  She drank quickly as he watched her.  When she finished the water he set the glass on the tray next to him.  As he reached up to replace the gag, she held her head back, making him pause.

"I want to know," she said with more strength.  "Why…"  Stefan chuckled.

"There really is no why, Mrs. Corinthos.  At least, not one that you really aren't aware of," he said.  Carly frowned.

"Sophie Germaine.  Why does everything come back to her?" she said.  Stefan chuckled again as he stood.

"She thinks you are dead, Mrs. Corinthos.  All you need to know is that this is a simple game of leverage.  She has leverage over me… I owe her money.  And I'm going to pay her back by rectifying her mistake," he said.  Carly shook her head with a chuckle.

"If she thinks I'm dead, what's going to make her believe I'm here with you?  And if she _does come, what's to stop her from rectifying her own mistake… and taking you out with me?" Carly asked.  Stefan's face became hard._

"I am no fool, Mrs. Corinthos.  She'll come… and when she does, she won't pose a threat," he said.  This time Carly laughed outright.

"She's not that stupid," she said.  The man in front of her smirked only slightly.

"No… but she is that naïve.  Sophie Germaine is only dangerous because she is motivated by revenge.  A revenge that will live as long as Lorenzo Alcazar remains alive.  Ms. Germaine is merely a puppet that has danced to my tune…" he said.  Carly frowned.

"It sounded the other way around to me," Carly said as she thought back to what Lorenzo had told her about Cassidine and Sophie.

"Don't be a fool," he said.  "Ms. Germaine is only of a use to me because of her family's money and connections.  I've followed her family for years.  And now, my well-laid plans in the past are coming to fruition at a time the Cassidine family needs them the most.  Her quest for revenge will take out both Lorenzo Alcazar and Sonny Corinthos, if they don't take each other out… this town will then be mine…"  Carly's eyes widened as the information he had given her finally started to make sense.

"This isn't about you owing her money…  You're using her…  You want a piece of the town…" she said.  "This is all business…"  Stefan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Did you think this was personal?  As much as the Spencer-Cassidine epic intrigues me, it doesn't intrigue me nearly enough.  It is only coincidence that you, my lovely captive, are a Spencer.  And as for your insight… who needs a _piece of the town when I can have the whole thing?" he asked as he reached out and tugged the gag back in place, obviously done talking for the moment.  He looked to the legion of guards that stood by the door._

"Notify me immediately when Ms. Germaine arrives.  Make sure she is unarmed.  And if anyone else accompanies her arrival… kill them."  Carly's eyes watered as she bit down on the musty gag.  If anyone tried to find her, they'd be sitting ducks.  There was nothing she could do.

***************************************

Lorenzo met up with Luke on the docks with Jason following him.

"What have you got?" Jason asked.  Luke shrugged.

"What I've got is that the Dark Prince's play at tying the game is going down tonight… and he's got his goons on the lookout at Wyndemere.  We've got to get there… and from the rumblings… _soon_," he said.  "I've secured us a way there…"

"Then lead the way," Lorenzo gestured, keeping his gun in his hand.  Luke smiled as he began walking to the other end of the dock.  Both Jason and Lorenzo looked in astonishment as the man pulled a dirty tarp off of the pride and joy of the Port Charles Police Department's water patrol team.  

"You're going to sail us up to Stefan Cassidine's back door in that?" Jason asked.  Lorenzo was just speechless.

"Leave it to Luke to find an unconventional, if not irrational, way to accomplish things," a voice said from behind them.  The three men turned, two guns drawn, at the new addition.  Jason lowered his gun and let out a breath.

"Sonny… when did you get back?" he asked.  Sonny approached where the men stood, hands in his pockets.

"A little while ago… Johnny informed me of what was going on.  I'm with you in this," he said, looking around at the men before locking eyes with Lorenzo.

"What makes you think I'm going to trust you, Corinthos?  You were in league with Cassidine before," Lorenzo pointed out.  Sonny shook his head.

"I don't care what you think.  Carly is _still_ my wife… and for however long that fact remains, I will keep her safe.  Regardless of what you all think, I love her… and I will help you see her home," he said.  "Besides, I've received some insider information that Cassidine has his sights set on a higher prize.  One that I am not willing to let him achieve…"  Jason watched his boss closely.  Whatever information Sonny had, he wasn't going to share.

"Fine.  We could use the help.  But I'm not going anywhere in that," Lorenzo said, turning to point to Luke's 'acquired' transportation.  Luke held up his hands.

"Hey… it was ironically easy to steal, okay?  You want to take a stab at another, be my guest.  But we're rapidly running out of time here.  My niece is with a psycho, and soon to be in the presence of another psycho.  No time to dawdle girls," he said as he climbed into the speedboat.  Jason closed his eyes in frustration as he climbed in behind the man.  Lorenzo nodded for Sonny to go in first.

"Johnny, Max, Ryan… you're with us," Jason announced to the three guards.  Luke started the boat and everyone situated themselves.  It took only a matter of minutes before Luke was slowing the boat down for their approach.  Every occupant of the small craft tensed as Luke cut the motor and let the boat coast into the shore soundlessly.  Jason was the first out of the boat as it skidded to a halt, Lorenzo following closely behind him.  Luke, leaving the boat to the guards, stepped in front of the two men.

"I know the way in… there are secret passages in here that the Underground Railroad would have been proud of…  Once we get inside, we'll have to split up…" Luke said as he let the way towards an un-pruned shrub that was beginning to climb its way up the musty brick and stone of the ages old fortress.  He reached back and pulled some of the branches away, revealing a small rusted gate.

"May I ask how it is you knew that was there?" Lorenzo asked as the white haired man pulled the gate open with practiced ease.

"Of course you may ask…. Let's just say that you don't have a decades old feud without learning to hold some aces up the sleeve…" Luke said as he ducked under the low stone archway and entered into the dark passageway.  The six other men followed him without further question.  As they emerged into the wings of Wyndemere's underground rooms Luke took in his surroundings.  He pointed to their right as he turned to the three guards.

"The stairs are that way… The four of us will go that way and make sure Caroline isn't being held anywhere down here.  Keep a watch and if anyone sees you, get rid of 'em," Luke said.  Lorenzo had to smirk to himself as he watched Luke march down the hall like he owned the place.  Not finding any place of consequence to search, he turned around and started walking back.

"Nothing worth seeing down there, kiddies…  My guess is he's probably got her somewhere on the second floor… probably his office or in one of the hidden back rooms," he said, walking between Jason and Lorenzo.  If one didn't know better, they'd think Luke Spencer had done this at least once before…

"Hands up, or I'll shoot," a voice said from behind them.  They all turned, the three guns aimed at the new presence.  Luke put his hands up and stepped forward with a frown.

"Where were you hiding, Casper?" he asked, looking around the hallway for the place from whence the gunman came.

"I have orders to kill whoever trespasses…" the guard said, pointing his gun at Luke.  

"Well, genius… it's three guns against one.  And don't forget an angry fist…  Who do you think's going to walk away?" Luke asked as he waved a fist threateningly in front of him.  "Don't you brainless thugs have any sense of self-preservation?"  The guard was smart enough, after a moment of hesitation, to drop the gun and put his hands up.  Luke smirked as he bent down to pick up the discarded firearm.  He stood up and took a healthy swing at the man in front of him.  The guard fell like a ton of bricks.  Jason and Lorenzo, guns still held up, shared a look.  Amusement, irritation… it was all the same when it came to Luke Spencer.

"Could you possibly be a little _less conspicuous?" Jason asked, his eyes sparing a glance at the guard's prone form._

"Naaaaaah.  It wouldn't be fun without a little conspicuousness…" he said as he motioned for the three men to follow him.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Sonny hissed as they made their way around the building.  Luke glared at him over his shoulder.

"Well, if you'd just shut up and follow me, then you'll get your answer, won't you?" he asked as he made his way back to where Johnny, Max and Ryan were waiting.

"Let's go… we have a Spencer to save…"

***************************************

Carly's eyes carefully observed as four armed guards entered the room.  Stefan sat comfortably in his chair, swirling a brandy next to the fire.  It was as if he hadn't a care in the world.  Her eyes narrowed hatefully as she observed the man nonchalantly looking over a handful of paperwork.  As one of his guards closed the door, he looked up, over the rim of his glasses.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your guest has arrived… and as you commanded, she is unarmed and unescorted," one of the guards said.  Stefan smiled, giving him only a slight look of approachability.

"Excellent, Martin.  Please have her accompanied here," he said.  The guard nodded and he exited the door.  Stefan looked over to Carly.  Her eyes iced over as she mumbled something into the gag.

"Well… our party is about to begin, Mrs. Corinthos," he said.  He reached over and pulled the gag away.  "I'm not quite so rude enough to forgo your parting words…"  Carly worked her jaw for a second or two before she looked up at him.

"When did you become so black hearted?" she asked, causing him to chuckle.

"I've always been, as you put it, _black hearted.  Haven't you heard your uncle's stories?" he asked.  Carly shook her head._

"But not like this… why are you doing this?" she asked, begging to understand this man.  Stefan's blue eyes were unreadable… almost if they were stone.  His face was serious when he turned back to her.

"My family has suffered much from this town… and when this is finished, I will be the one to make it suffer," he said.  Carly let out a strangled laugh.

"_Your_ family suffered?  When?  When Helena was at the reigns and ruining people's lives?  Like my cousin's?  Or when she brought Stavros back so that they could be the happy, murdering, torturing mother/son team that Port Charles could be proud of?" she asked sarcastically.  Her eyes softened only slightly when she looked back at him.  "Stefan, you don't have to be like them.  You can end this now, let me go.  Leave Port Charles behind, start somewhere else.  You have the resources, the connections…"  Stefan looked amused at her pleading as he reached out and gripped her chin.

"Mrs. Corinthos, you're enchanting when you attempt to champion a lost cause… but no matter.  Your words mean nothing.  And soon, _you_ will be nothing.  My duty to my family calls for this.  I will step up where my mother… and brother… failed.  I will rule this town with an iron fist, as was meant for the Cassidine legacy," he said, dropping his hand.  His stony demeanor and dictatorial words only enraged Carly.

"Fine!  Kill me Stefan… what can I do about it?  But you won't get away with it, believe me!  You'll have the most powerful men in Port Chuck gunning for you.  So, I really hope that while you're rotting away in prison, your mommy issues and your iron fist can keep you warm at night, because they will be all that's left of the Cassidine legacy… that and the eternal shame of yet another failure," she spat out.  A fist met the side of her face before she could blink.  The stars danced in front of her eyes and the world had actually gone black for a second.  She could feel herself leaning to a side, unable to gather her wits.  When finally, the world righted itself, she lifted her head with a glare at the man standing in front of her.  He watched her, mouth tight and rubbing his fist.

"It is not in my nature to strike a woman," he said, the anger he must have felt in order to strike her not registering on his face.  "Nikolas has told me that your mouth has often driven steadier men to such measures, if not more."  When she opened her mouth for another angry retort, his hand quickly replaced the band of cloth in her mouth.  Just as he straightened, a knock came at the door and the guard, Martin, stepped in.

"Ms. Germaine to see you, sir," he said.  Stefan held up a hand, telling the guard to wait for a second.  He went to his desk, pulled out a gun and checked the clip.  Casually, he clasped his arms in the back, concealing the weapon as he walked calmly next to Carly and then stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the door.

"Please, see her in."  Carly watched as best she could from around Stefan as a frowning, yet stunning Sophie Germaine was escorted into the room.

"What is the meaning of all this Cassidine?  What have you done with my guards?" she demanded.  Carly couldn't see the emotionless smile that crossed his face, but she could imagine it.  He stepped only slightly to the side, so that Sophie now had full view of Carly.  The other woman's eyes widened as she spotted the 'dead' woman.

"What is she doing alive, Cassidine?" she growled.  Stefan shrugged.

"That really is supposed to be my question for you," he said.  Sophie's eyes snapped to his.

"Is this why you called me?" she demanded again.

"Of course," he answered cheerfully.  He moved his hands in front of him, calling Sophie's attention to the gun.

"Well, are you going to shoot her?  Finish your job?" she asked, indicating Carly.

"Patience, my dear.  Patience.  We have yet to discuss my fee," Stefan said, casually waving the gun around in the air.  Sophie's eyes narrowed.

"Fee?  There is no fee.  You will simply finish the job you were hired to do," she said regally.  Stefan merely smiled again.

"Carly Corinthos wasn't my job, if you recall.  My duties were simply to orchestrate the kidnapping of one Lorenzo Alcazar," he said.  "Paid in full."  Sophie crossed her arms.

"You haven't paid anything.  You still owe me… so finish it," she said.  This time, Stefan raised the gun and pointed it at her.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation, Ms. Germaine," he said.  "Your guards are now dead… you are unarmed.  I will be the one raising demands."  Sophie smartly shut up.  Stefan walked behind Carly and placed the gun to her temple, causing her to jerk back.  She didn't want to die.  Terror gripped Carly as she felt the metal sit coolly against her skin.  _It's not there.  She tried to pretend, but it was hard to do when she could almost taste the metal of the gun in her mouth.  Or was that her fear?_

"I could pull this trigger," he said, causing Carly to close her eyes.  "But I will do it for a price… a cancellation of what you say I 'owe'."  Sophie watched Stefan with shrewd eyes.  After a second, the woman shook her head.

"What you owe and what she is worth do not begin to equal each other.  Your debt stands.  Kill her or don't kill her, it makes no difference to me at this moment," she said.  Stefan's eyes iced over and he pointed the gun back at Sophie.

"Cancel the debt.  I don't want to kill you, but I will if I must," he said.  This time Sophie smirked.

"You've gone quite mad, haven't you?" she asked in a provoking sort of way.  Carly rolled her eyes.  _Duh you stupid bitch!_  

"Do you care to test me?" Stefan asked back.  Sophie held out her arms.

"Kill me if you have to.  But where will you be when you do?  You won't have the Germaine assistance anymore.  You won't have anything.  All that you have now is because of me.  I wouldn't forget that if I were you," she said.  Stefan squeezed the trigger.  The bullet slammed into the wall directly behind the other woman.  A mere six inches to the right and it would have been her head.

"I don't want to bandy words with you anymore, Ms. Germaine.  You have two options.  One, you cancel the debt and walk free… Mrs. Corinthos' death a show of my goodwill.  Or two, you can die where you stand," he said.  Sophie was about to give her answer when the door burst open.  Carly's eyes widened and she let out a muffled scream as Lorenzo stood there, gun aimed at Stefan's heart.  He was alone, and Carly knew that he didn't know Sophie was there.  She tried to call out a warning but it was useless against the gag.  Sophie had jumped onto Lorenzo's back and was clawing for the gun.  Struggling with the ties on her wrists Carly tried to free herself as she saw Stefan aim the gun at the struggling pair.  He fired one shot and Carly's insides twisted until she saw Sophie drop to the ground, clutching her side.  Then, he fired another shot as Luke and Jason burst into the room each ducking behind a piece of furniture and firing shots of their own at the guards that had accompanied them into the mayhem.  Two more shots rang out.  From who, Carly couldn't tell as she watched in horror as Lorenzo fell to the ground… it was almost in slow motion as she waited for his body to limply hit the floor.  A strangled scream caught in her throat again.  Carly pulled valiantly at the rope that held her to the chair.  The skin rubbed raw and she could feel the blood begin to run slowly over her hands.  Silence suddenly rang through her head as she watched the man that had become her whole world lay still on the cold floor.  The gag in her mouth no longer tasted of anything… the pain in her wrists and face was non-existent… the fear she had felt earlier was now replaced with a numbness.  Her head turned slowly as she watched the other events unfold.  Everything occurred quickly – so quickly it was like watching a movie on fast-forward… but she was still stuck in slow motion.  Carly's head tilted back in the chair as she watched Johnny run in and take out two guards.  Sonny had also burst through the door – when had that happened? – and two shots from his gun had found purchase in Stefan Cassidine.  She blinked once as she watched the man who had taken her captive fall to the floor, only to blink again, unconcerned, as Luke scrambled madly over the fallen man.  Her gaze moved again, away from the scene at her feet.  Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a movement – a flash of metal.  Carly's eyes shot to Jason as she saw the spark from his discharged firearm in the dimly lit room.  She didn't flinch as another body fell at her feet, a hand lying lifelessly against her leg.  Carly closed her eyes… willing herself to wake up.  Telling herself that this was a dream… a horrible, awful dream and that when she opened her eyes everything would be okay.  No one would be hurt, she would be back in Lorenzo's penthouse, in his arms…  When she _did open her eyes, she jumped slightly when she saw Jason kneeling with a concerned look on his face in front of her.  When had all the action stopped?  His hands came up and removed the gag from her mouth, his hands running over her cheeks.  The sound slowly came back to her…_

"… ly?  Carly?  Are you alright?" Jason's voice faded in through the clouds.  She wanted to tell him to be quiet.  That his voice was too loud…  Her arms were now on her lap and she looked at them curiously.  When had they been untied?  Her eyes searched the room one more time…  Sonny was being helped up by Johnny, holding an injured arm.  Luke and another guard were standing next to the motionless body of Stefan… who had finally found the better end of a bullet, apparently.  Not wanting to look to her left, but needing to anyway, she caught her breath.  There he was.  The man she loved.

"Carly?" Jason asked drawing her attention to him, only to quiet when she put a hand on his shoulder and stood up.  Her legs were still a little shaky and Jason, still kneeling, put a hand on her waist to steady her.  Finally, Carly looked down at her best friend.  She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.  Her other hand ran over his cheek before she let him go and turned to her left once again.  Sophie Germaine sat on the floor, a bloody wound in her side and a look of pure malice on her face.

"This isn't over," she seethed.  The gun pointed at her head never wavered.

"Oh, I think it is," Lorenzo's voice said menacingly, punctuated by the nearing sirens of Port Charles' finest.  He handed the gun he held to one of Jason's guards who had his gun trained on the woman as well.  Dismissing any thought of the woman on the floor, he turned, his eyes meeting Carly's.  She stood there, hair limp and straggly, shoulders slumped tiredly, body resigned to the terror that had surrounded her, and grotesque circles under her beautiful brown eyes that finally betrayed the deeply buried stress, anxiety and fear that had gripped her over the long months in which _everything had elapsed.  Lorenzo made to step forward towards her when a clamoring of feet accompanied an official shout._

"PCPD, every stay where you are and put your hands up!!" an officer shouted as he entered.  

"Well, well…  What I wouldn't give to go shooting in this fish barrel!" Scott Baldwin called as he walked into the room.  His eyes lingered on each man for a second or two.  Luke Spencer, Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan and Lorenzo Alcazar.  All men on the DA's most wanted list.  Pity that wasn't why he was here…  His eyes fell to a pale Sophie Germaine.

"So… the troublemaker of the evening… or one of them, anyways," he said, his gaze lingering on the still form of Stefan Cassidine.  Lorenzo turned to the man.

"You've got your mastermind, Baldwin.  She had me and Ms. Spencer kidnapped, financially backed a plot on both or our lives – along with Stefan Cassidine - and even has her fingers into the business enough to keep even _you happy," he said.  Scott nodded to two uniforms to go pick up the injured woman.  Jason's guard stepped forward and handed one of the guns he held to an officer._

"You'll find slugs from this gun in various places around here… it Alcazar's gun, but you'll find she was the one that fired it," Jason piped up.  And then he pointed to Lorenzo.  "And you'll find a couple lodged in the vest Alcazar was wearing…  You'll have your evidence to put her away… if you do it by the book…"  Carly watched as the DA gave Jason an assessing look.  Scott then turned to Luke.

"Surprised to see you here, Spencer… Always thought you were the lone dog… the solo operator… the unaccompanied miscreant…" he said.  Luke smirked with a shrug.

"A member of my family was in trouble… and you know what they say about me Baldwin… I'm always where the trouble is…" he said.  Scott rolled his eyes.

"Your loyalty to your bloodline is going to end up getting you killed…" he said.  "And I'll be the one to throw the ticker tape parade when it does…"  The DA finally turned to look at a silent Carly.  "So, I take it you're the reason behind this gathering of the gangsters…" Carly nodded slowly as she wrapped her arms around herself.  Scott, finally realizing how small Carly looked and how unusually silent she was, stepped forward and gripped her upper arms.

"We're going to get you your statement, and then get you home to your mother, alright Carly?" he asked before letting his grip drop.  Carly nodded.  Before she let the man lead her out of the room, she let her gaze travel over the four men that meant everything to her.  They each saw the relief and reassurance in her eyes.  But they also saw the uncertainty and uneasiness seep back into them as she turned to walk out with Scott Baldwin.  What that meant, not one of them had a clue. 

***************************************

_Any questions??__ :)_

_* A/N : Okay, folks… this is it!  The epilogue's coming up… how's it going to end, you ask?  Well, you'll just have to wait and see.  It's written and waiting to be posted, but I'm going to be a little devious and see what everyone says about this part!  So… review, review, review!  It's my shameless, **shameless** scheme to get the hoards of reviews that I love…  so review… order your friends to review…tell your grandparents, parents, significant other, bus driver,  invisible friend Gerald to review… heck, get your pet hamster to review!  The more reviews, the quicker I post!  Muahahahahahahahaha!  I'm evil, I know.  I've been told on many occasions... :P  Love ya'll anyways, despite my evilness…  (and please don't get me wrong, I love Stefan and I will miss his deliciously evil character SO much… he just made a really good villain for this… and it's my way of explaining his appalling, substandardly botched death that the Powers That Be graced us with…)_


	23. Epilogue

_Okay, everyone… here it is… the ending… Relish it … bronze it and keep it with you always and then pass it on to your children… :P You know, it's strange… I've been watching GH off and on for the past couple of weeks and every time I turn it on I'm disappointed that the show isn't what I've written. This plotline has been my GH reality for so long that it's like I'm turning on an alternate universe when I tune in for the day. Yes, I'm in my own little CarLo world… Anyways, enjoy…_

_Final author's thanks:_

_**Cassandra Mulder** … Oh my… thank you **very** much! I was concerned the action was going to suck… cuz all the action takes place in my head like a movie and I worry that it never translates well into words (that's why it was rewritten about ten times before I posted it!). I'm also **ecstatic** that you came back and finished it! Thank you! And don't worry, I won't keep you in suspense any longer… :)_

_**Tory** … Thank you! And kill Alky? Never! This is a CarLo story through & through… J&C will take the stage in my other story… when I get back to it, after this! Don't worry though, I've had to slap my hands repeatedly in order to keep myself from turning this into J&C. It's hard being a fan shipper of two couples that could easily turn into an intriguing triangle… hmmm… I like that idea… Anyways, I hope you enjoy the ending. I've had this written for quite a while and it was a grueling process to finally get to it and work it to fit everything. Let me know what you think!_

_**Wareagle**** (aka Lindsay)** … Sniff I appreciate you wonderfully sweet words. And your request is pending, trust me. I always keep my promises…_

_**Rach6** … Agree with you 110! Poor Stefan on the show… had to go out by Luke's hand, how lame! I'm glad Lorenzo had the vest too! Don't want him to die, now do we? And I like Jas in my story too… On the show – not so much. Anyways… enjoy the ending. Let me know what you think:)_

_**Nattie** … Are you SURE your hamster liked the story? He (or she)'s not just telling you that to get you off their case, are they? Anyway, I'm glad that you liked the part & I **really** hope you like the ending. It's been a trip writing this and it'll be sad to see it end. As for Scotty… I just LOVE to hate him. What would PC do without a vindictive DA such as him? Nothing, I tell you… **nothing**!_

_**Teakiebir** … Thank you! I'm glad you like it! And don't worry… all's well that ends well & all that… Thanks for the review:)_

_**Lilkim2489** … Stroke the ego, stroke the ego… goooooood ego… :) Anyways, thank you! I'm glad you like it. I'll be sad to see it end, I really will. It'll be like cutting off an arm… Thank you for the review I LOVE reviews. So, here is the epilogue. Let me know what you think!_

_**Motorala** … Yes, my friend, it is the end… hee, I rhymed! So, unfortunately yes… all good things must come to an end, right? Thank you soooo much for your great review. I appreciate your faith in the story. As for the sequel, I'm still toying around with the idea. I've got other stories going presently, so it may take a while for it to come to fruition. And I really **don't** want to end it, but it's time to… so here it is…_

_**Pixie88** … I'm so glad you found it! You can't stop reading – I can't stop writing… What a pair! Thank you for your vote of confidence in the characterizations. It's the one thing I strive for obsessively… the one thing that I'll break my back for in my writing. So it means a lot to hear it. I hope you enjoy this part. Tell me what you think!_

_**Luvcarlo** … I'm really glad you liked the Lorenzo/Jason bit. I was wondering if anyone would pick up on the undercurrents. And thank you for the review. It means a lot to me that you've kept coming back to tell me what you think. It really helps us writers out to know that you like it and what you like about it. It keeps our minds churning ideas… I hope you enjoy this last part!_

_**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O  
**__**All our dreams can come true if we have  
**__**the courage to pursue them.  
**__**- Walt Disney  
**_**_O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O_**

_The Brownstone – two weeks later…_

Carly walked slowly down the Brownstone's stairway. Peeking over the banister, she noticed that the living room was empty. With a sigh of relief, she descended the rest of the stairs at a quicker pace. Everyone had been hounding her lately, asking her if she were okay or if she needed anything. It was beginning to wear on her nerves. She hadn't seen Lorenzo, Jason or Sonny in almost two weeks – the last time being at the police station when she'd given her statement. It wasn't that she was avoiding them, really… it's just that she was… well… avoiding them. But then again, it wasn't like they were beating down the door either. Carly frowned as she sat down on the couch. She wasn't really disappointed that they – or Lorenzo rather - hadn't tried to see her. She just wondered what was keeping him busy.

"Mommy!" Michael's voice broke into her thoughts as the redheaded boy ran into the room. Bobbie followed behind, shutting the front door behind her with a heavy sigh. Carly felt the brisk fall New York air push its way into the living room.

"Hey Mr. Man!" she answered her son as he jumped up onto the couch next to her.

"Guess what, Mommy!" he cried. Carly smiled at her overly eager little boy.

"What?" she asked, squeezing her son tight to her.

"We saw Uncle Jason in the park!" he said. Carly's eye looked to her mother for confirmation. The redheaded woman nodded.

"He told me to tell you he was coming by to see you later this afternoon," she told her daughter. Carly smiled as she looked back to Michael.

"He pushed me on the swings!" Michael said happily with a grin. This time Carly grinned.

"That's good, Michael. Now, let Grandma take your coat. We're going to go upstairs, get your little sister, read a book and then you need to take your nap," Carly said as she stood up. Michael groaned as she took her outstretched hand.

"I'm too old for a nap, Mommy," he said, causing Carly to laugh as she pulled him towards the stairs.

"Oh yes. You, my son, are ancient…" Carly said with a wink towards her mother. "But you're never too old for a nap…" Again, Michael groaned, but with a little less enthusiasm… secretly glad that he had his mother back and coddling him again.

It was about an hour later when Carly finally walked back down the stairs with her baby daughter. Leigh's wide chocolate eyes were intent upon her mother as she smiled down at her. As she hit the bottom step, there was a knock on the door. A smile crossed her face as she opened it to reveal the leather jacketed Jason.

"Perfect timing, I just got Michael down for his nap. And this one… she's being good…" Carly said as she looked back to Leigh. Her eyes rose to see Jason looking at the baby tenderly. His blue eyes softer than was his norm.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked, causing Jason to look up at her suddenly. Carly, knowing this man the way she did, knew that he was trying to say yes without seeming too eager. She smiled at him as she began the transfer process. Carly stepped back as Jason settled the baby into his leather covered arms. It was a funny picture really… the biker and the baby. But Carly knew it was just an image. Underneath it all, Jason Morgan was the biggest softie in the world, whether he knew it or not. And Carly knew, from experience with Michael… and with herself to a point, that Jason's ability to love was greater than most people in the world. And from the looks of it, her daughter had just been added to the ranks of 'unconditional'. It was heartwarming.

"So, what brings you by, Jase?" she asked as she led them into the warmer living room. Jason's eyes were still on her daughter as he let the baby grip his forefinger.

"I wanted to see for myself that you were okay," he said, only looking up after he said it. Carly smiled. It wasn't in Jason to question her on how she felt. He knew. And it wasn't in Jason to ask if she needed anything. He would know to give it to her without asking. It was one of the many things she was grateful for about him. He knew her so well and was still such a steadfast, loyal friend. Most people would have bailed on her by now, but not Jason. And who was she to question it? It was a fluke… and they often say don't look a gift horse in the mouth…

"I'm glad you stopped by," she said. The mobster shifted the baby in his arms as he stepped closer to her. With his free arm he pulled Carly into a hug.

"I am too," he said honestly. When he pulled back, his eyes roamed over her. "You're not sleeping well…" Carly laughed as she ran the tips of her fingers under her eyes.

"The Jason Morgan way of saying 'You look like crap'," she said as she sat down on the couch again. Jason shook his head.

"You don't look like crap Carly," he assured. "You just look tired." Carly shrugged her shoulders.

"Well…" she started, but Jason held up his hand to stop her.

"You don't need to explain it to me, Carly. I was there, remember," he said, causing Carly to sigh and sit back. There was silence for a while as Jason rocked the now-sleepy-eyed little girl.

"He and I have been having some talks lately," he broke the silence. Carly looked over at him. She knew who 'he' was.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying to pretend a disinterest. And, of course, Jason knew it.

"We were actually starting some negotiations before everything happened this last time," he said. Carly had no idea where he was going with this.

"Negotiations for what? Between him and Sonny?" she asked. Jason shook his head as he slowly sat down next to her.

"No, Carly. Between him and me," he said, causing Carly's eyes to widen.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Jason reached out and took Carly's now-cold hand in his.

"He wants out… not out completely, but out enough for you…" he said. "Alcazar and I have been in negotiations for me to buy him out… sort of…" Carly's eyes widened eve more before she stood up and began to pace.

"He can't leave the business, Jason. Even I know that," she said, bringing a fist up to her lips. Jason shook his head again.

"He's not leaving the business completely. What I'm buying from him is half… rather than being headed by him, it will be headed by the both of us…" he said.

"You're buying? So this is already done then?" she asked, concern edging its way into her voice. Jason's eye met her.

"The negotiations concluded late last week and the papers are being drawn up as we speak. And since I also have a vested interest in Corinthos-Morgan… this will make a triple alliance between Sonny, Alcazar and myself. With my percentages in each, I have the advantage. It will…" he started.

"Make you the most powerful man in Port Charles…" Carly finished for him. Jason shrugged.

"In a way, but Alcazar is still the figure head… just as Sonny is. It'll have to be that way for a while... which is why I'm here telling you. You've got involvements with each of us… your safety, at this point, is important to us all. This alliance has joined together two of the most powerful organizations in the world. There is no question as to what's going to happen in the future. People will try to take us out… it's inevitable. Which is why I want you to leave," he said, looking down at Leigh as he said it. Carly's lips pursed.

"What?" she asked, astonished that he could ask such a thing. Jason looked back up to her.

"Not forever, Carly," he said with a small smile, realizing that he had made it sound like that. "Just until all of this mess is finished. There are people that are not happy with this decision… people inside our organizations. There will be too many threats coming for too many directions. We want you safe… and out of the country for a little bit."

"He's right, you know," a voice said from the doorway. Carly's head snapped around to see Lorenzo standing there. She hadn't even heard the door. She looked back to Jason again.

"It's smart, Carly. For you and the children," he said. Carly was silent for a moment or two as she looked between the two men.

"I don't know if I agree with this," she said. "Do you realize how much jeopardy you both are putting yourselves in?" Both Lorenzo and Jason smiled. Of course, she was more worried about the two of them more than she was for herself.

"We realize the risks, Carly," Lorenzo said, stepping fully into the room and making his way to her. "But we realize that you will be put in greater danger than you were before. So, it would be prudent to have you leave for a little while." Carly crossed her arms as she processed everything.

"What does Sonny think about all of this?" she asked daringly. Lorenzo and Jason looked at each other for a second.

"Actually, he was the one that suggested you leave," Jason admitted. Carly frowned. She began to pace again.

"Fine…" she said suddenly. "You have me triple teamed. But…" she turned to Lorenzo. "Come with me…" Jason looked up at the two standing in front of him. Taking his cue, he stood up.

"I think I'll take Miss Sleepy here upstairs and lay her down," he said, almost causing Carly to smile at his atypical behavior towards Leigh. 'Miss Sleepy' was indication enough that he was head-over-heels for her little girl. Carly continued to watch Lorenzo as Jason left the room. Finally, when they were alone, he spoke.

"I will," he said. Carly spun away from him.

"But Lorenzo… it would be…" she suddenly stopped her argument when she realized that he'd agreed with her. She turned to him. "… What?" He smiled as he stepped forward and took her hand.

"I will go with you, Carly. Because I want to and because it is smart. You will need someone with you, and because Jason and Sonny have run Port Charles successfully for years, they will know how to make the transition to triumvirate as smooth as possible," he explained. Carly again took the time to process the words. Finally, she jumped slightly up and down.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly, causing Lorenzo to chuckle.

"Only you would demand that, bypassing all concerns for safety," he said, gently bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks. She grinned.

"Would you expect any less of me?" she asked, an eyebrow arching. He chuckled again as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Of course not," he said when he stepped back and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You and I are going to take that picnic trip to Italy… and we'll enjoy it with your children." Her smile was bright at his promise, envisioning the countryside already. His eyes roamed her face for a moment.

"You look tired." Carly rolled her eyes at his comment, breaking the thoughts of blankets, baskets, wine, and two wonderfully behaved children.

"Yeah well, most of it was from worry for you…" she said. He smiled.

"Why were you worried about me?" he asked. Carly shrugged.

"It's been two weeks... this is the first time I've seen you," she said. Lorenzo sat down and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I've been seriously talking with Jason, and through him, Sonny, for the past two weeks. Not to mention I knew you needed a little time to yourself. You've had a lot to deal with, Carly. You didn't need everyone stepping on your toes and crowding you. Especially me," he said. Carly frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. His gaze slipped away from her.

"I can't help but feel responsible, Carly. If I'd never come here, this would have never happened…" he said. "Sonny would have never been in league with Sophie, who would have never kidnapped you, who would have never have had to deal with Cassidine… none of this would have happened." Carly looked at him lovingly as she drew his face to look at her.

"Lorenzo, I love you. And I wouldn't be here now, happier than I have ever been in my life, if you hadn't arrived in Port Charles amid your own brand of fireworks. Everything happened for a reason… let's deal with it, move on, and be happy," she said. Lorenzo looked at her for a silent moment, his eyes full of love and admiration. He took her hand in his and brought it up to lay a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"There was another reason I wanted to come talk to you today…" he said softly. She smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked as she sat back to look at him. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Carly… My mother died with a broken heart – lived with it most of her life. My father was not an honest, loving, loyal, respectful husband. I learned at a young age what not to be," Lorenzo said as he wrapped his arms around Carly's waist and pulled her to him again. She leaned back against him, laying her hands over his and waited for him to continue. "I watched as your husband treated you like a possession, tried to mold you into his version of a wife, and slowly suffocated you in a marriage that didn't have what you needed. I have been a student of history all of my life. A wise man once said, give or take a few poetic words, that if we don't learn from history, we are doomed to repeat it. You have my love, my trust, my respect… and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you." Carly's eyes watered at his softly spoken words. His hands reached into his coat pocket and pulled something out. Her face turned to what he was about to say. His eyes searched hers as he lifted a small box for her to see. Emotion caught in her throat as she reached up to take it. Carly opened it to see the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A beautiful antique circle of gold sat in the rich velvet. A single fire-red ruby lay in the intricately forged setting. She looked up at him, eyes swimming even more. His hand came up and gently ran over her cheek.

"I love you, Carly. More than that, I need you. I need your love, your passion, your strength… I can't imagine a life without you. Will you marry me?" A gentle smile came over Carly's teary features as she looked back down at the ring. She carefully took the ring out of the box and looked at it.

"It's beautiful," she said softly, taking a deep breath and looking up at him. He smiled at her.

"And it's one of a kind… just like you," he said as she leaned closer to him. She took his hand and placed the ring in it.

"I can't think of a thing that would make me happier than to marry you," she said, laying her left hand lightly on his chest. His eyes lit up as he took it and gently put the ring on her finger. They both just looked at their entwined hands for a moment before Lorenzo wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I love you, Lorenzo," Carly said softly as she leaned in for his kiss.

Four days later…

The sun was beginning its descent as Carly stood leaning against the veranda doors that opened up into a large balcony. They were in Madrid. Lorenzo had brought her and the kids to his villa in Spain… and it was beautiful. It was more than she could possibly imagine… and she wasn't thinking about the country. She was thinking about the man… Lorenzo Alcazar was a source of happiness that had long ago been thought to have never existed. Carly looked down at the ring on her finger for the thousandth time and couldn't help but think back to all the other ones she had worn. AJ's had been placed on her finger fraudulently… with all the fervent hope attached that it would miraculously turn into Jason's ring. Sonny's had been worn out of duty – to Jason - and then out of desperation… then out of duty again, this time to hold a marriage together. This was the first ring she wore without any strings attached… she wore it simply because of love. The gold circle felt lighter that way, and less like a burden or a trial. And it was something that she was unlikely to ever give up, she thought with a grin. And tomorrow, they were all going to Italy. To sit on the country side and to fulfill a promise… The shrill sound of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. The identifying ring had her smiling as she picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Jason!" she cried happily. There was a warm chuckle on the other end.

"Hey Carly," he said. "How's European life?" Carly laughed back.

"Everything I could have ever dreamed of… I could stay here forever!" she said happily.

"Please don't," he answered her glee, causing a slight ache in Carly's heart.

"Why Jason Morgan, is that your way of telling me you'd miss me?" she pried with a grin. Jason let out a long suffering sigh.

"You? No… Michael and Leigh? Yes…" he teased, causing Carly to let out an offended wail.

"Oh, I see now… I see where I rank. Fine, see if I bring you any present back from Europe," she said. "How are things in Port Chuck?" Jason laughed.

"You know, Carly, you don't know how much you and your uncle sound alike," he said. Carly's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" she warned him from saying any more.

"Come on Carly, admit it…" he sad lightly. "… you like him a little bit…" Carly huffed.

"I like him about as much as I like being kidnapped or hospitalized," she said. There was silence for a second, and Carly realized that she'd hit a nerve.

"Carly…" Jason started to repent until Carly interrupted his uncharacteristically long, drawn-out apology.

"No Jason… I'm sorry I even brought it up. We've been through this… I don't blame you, I don't blame Lorenzo, hell, I don't even blame Luke…" she said.

"But you blame Sonny," he pointed out. Carly thought about that for a second.

"No, Jase. I don't really blame Sonny either. Am I angry with him? Yeah, sure… a little bit for everything that he took part in. But do I blame him for everything that happened? No. Cuz if I did, then I'd have to blame myself… and you… and Lorenzo… Frankly, I don't want to waste any time doing that, okay? Sonny and I don't hate each other, you and I are still best friends and Lorenzo and I love each other. I'd say, through it all, we all came out on top, don't you think?" she asked. "It could have been a lot worse."

"I know, Carly, I know. Still…" Jason said, catching himself. "Anyways… I called just to let you know that Sonny got the finalized papers today…" Carly drew in a slight breath. That meant that her papers were sitting at her mothers. She and Sonny were divorced. There was only a slight pain at that thought… but Carly knew it was for the best… for both of them. Letting go of the past, Carly stood up straighter and braced herself for the answer to the question she had to ask.

"How _is_ Sonny, Jase?" she inquired, smiling gently as two strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. She leaned back against the hard chest as she heard Jason sigh.

"He's okay, Carly. Not good – the guilt, you know. But not horrible either. He's been working a lot lately. With the partnership and everything, new deals are coming in droves to both of us," he said honestly. A weight lifted from her chest.

"And Courtney?" Jason was hesitant in answering. That didn't bode well.

"She just doesn't understand. She's trying, but still – it's hard for her. Sonny has asked her to try calling you, but she refuses. That and she _barely_ talks to me… Give her time," he said. Carly's eyes misted a bit as she leaned her head back against the strong shoulder waiting for her.

"What about _you_ and Courtney?" she asked cautiously.

"We're dealing. There are problems. We're working on them. Whether or not they'll be fixed remains to be seen," he said with another sigh and sounding less than optimistic.

"I'm sorry, Jase," she said. Carly could almost see his smile.

"Not your fault. At least this isn't," he teased, causing her to laugh.

"Good to know. I wish you could come over here. You, of all people, need a vacation," she said wistfully.

"I know. Me too, Carly. I miss you, Michael and Leigh," he said. She laughed.

"We've only been gone four days! But they miss you too. And hey, Momma's coming over for a little while. She's still trying to talk me into having the wedding in Port Charles. I told her we'll see. Frankly, I'd like to have it right here… I know the entire time we're together she'll keep hounding me," Carly said with a laugh. There was silence on the other end.

"Well, whatever you decide, you know I'll be there," he said. Carly smiled.

"Thank you." Silence came from him again.

"I'm glad you're happy, Carly," he finally said. Carly's heart leapt.

"That means so much coming from you," she said.

"I mean it, Carly. You've been through so much. All I can say at this point – especially in the business I'm in – is that Lorenzo Alcazar is a good man. I'm glad he found you, took care of you, loves you and respects you. For that, I won't hate him," Jason concluded. Carly inwardly chuckled as she laid her hands over Lorenzo's.

"I'm glad he found me, took care of me, loves me and respects me, too – and you _can't_ hate him," she replied, turning her head to look into a pair of loving blue eyes.

"I'm going to go. I will talk to you later. Your uncle is hounding me. I love you Carly," he said. Carly closed her eyes at the words.

"I love you too, Jase. Say 'hi' to Luke," she said before hanging up. She set the phone down and turned in the embrace of the man she loved with her entire being.

"Jason says he doesn't hate you," she said, a smile tugging at her lips. Lorenzo's arms gathered her closer and he leaned forward to lay a light, loving kiss on her lips.

"Well, then. I guess I'll have to call off the hit," he teased, but knowing the seriousness of her words. She swatted his arm with a grin.

"Stop that. Jason's come a long way, okay? He supported the two of us in the past because it was what I wanted. The fact that he says he doesn't hate you means he supports _you_," she said with a small smile. Lorenzo looked into her eyes.

"I know that Carly – that's why he agreed to work with me. I know how Jason works because I work almost the exact same way. He is only looking out for you, and for that, he has my deepest gratitude, my trust, and my business," he said. The teasing light in her eyes softened considerably.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" she asked, her arms wrapping around his neck. His eyes twinkled at her.

"Well, only about 20 times. Yesterday it was 30, so I _am_ feeling a little neglected," he said. Her grin answered his.

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to fix that, won't I?" she asked him, reaching up to kiss him. He was about to pull them both back into the room when a shriek and a giggling 'Mommy' interrupted them, causing them to pull back with smiles. Lorenzo's arm shot out and caught the red-headed blur that came running out onto the terrace. In a smooth move, he flipped the still-giggling boy over his shoulder and held him there.

"Lo siento, Mr. Lorenzo. Lo siento, Ms. Carly. He ran ahead of me when we came back from the beach," the nanny apologized. Carly looked to where he son sat giggling, hanging over Lorenzo's shoulder.

"It's okay, Marianna," Carly said. "Michael -" she started. Lorenzo turned away from her so that her son was facing her. At her voice, his giggling stopped and he looked at her.

"Yeah, Mommy?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"What have Lorenzo and I told you about running away from Marianna?" she asked.

"That I can't," he grumbled, realizing that he wasn't in as much trouble as he feared.

"No, you can't. She is here to watch you and make sure you don't get hurt. Now, please say you're sorry to her and then you need to go get washed up for dinner," Carly said as Lorenzo placed her son on the ground. The boy turned to the nanny, eyes cast down.

"I'm sorry Marianna," he said. The woman smiled as she held out her hand to him.

"Esta bien. It's okay, Mr. Michael. Now, let's get you ready for dinner," she said as Michael raced over to take the offered hand. He stopped suddenly and turned to his mother and Lorenzo.

"Lorenzo?" he asked.

"Yes, Michael?" Lorenzo asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Can you teach me how to play that black cannon game you and Mommy play? She says it's fun," he inquired. Lorenzo looked at Carly with a grin.

"I would love to, Michael. How about after dinner you and I take on your mother. Between the two of us, I think we could probably beat her, don't you think?" he asked. Carly rolled her eyes at him. Michael nodded to them enthusiastically.

"Better practice, Mommy. We're going to win," the little boy said with a grin before he rushed out of the room, pulling his doting new nanny along with him. Carly turned to Lorenzo, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What a shameless tactic. Using my son's enthusiasm against me in back gammon," she said as he took one of her hands and pulled her to him.

"You know what they say – know your opponent's weakness. You'd do the same thing," he noted before kissing her softly. She looked thoughtful for a second.

"You're right, I would. But I can't complain all that much, my daughter already has you wrapped around her teeny little finger," she said with a smile, remembering the moment he and her daughter had met. Lorenzo shrugged as he cupped her face and kissed her again.

"Just like everyone else we know… It seems to be in the genes," he said lightly. Carly grinned.

"It's the Spencer charm," she said, causing him to laugh.

"I love you," he said.

"Well, that's just dandy. Cuz I love you too," she said softly. Her beautiful antique gold engagement ring glinted in the fading sun as her hand came up to caress his cheek. He'd claimed it as one of a kind when he'd placed it on her hand. Unique. Like her. Like him. Like their love.

**_O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O  
_****_El Fin  
_****_O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O_**

_Final A/N (yay!) – so that's it. What did you think? I **may** be planning a sequel in the future. Is that a good idea? If I do, what are some things you'd like to see? Please let me know, and I'll get working on it. And here is the planned summary for it (I thought of it the other day and it wouldn't leave me alone!) just for shits and giggles: **With her children threatened, her husband incapacitated, her mother taken hostage and her best friend caught in the middle of a raging power battle Carly Alcazar has unbelievable sacrifices to make… sacrifices that could end up killing more than one person she loves… **What do you think? Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported this story – and if you haven't reviewed, please do so (I beg of you!). It's always nice to know people are still reading it! _


End file.
